The Story Of TMH
by Kissofyourdeath
Summary: Troy and Kristen Lynch are brother and sister and Owen Hart is there brother-in-law cause he married there sister Monica the oldest sister united as a team that the WWE Universe loved to Love and also loved to hate follow through there wars with RNT, Stone Cold Steve Austin, DX, Vince McMahon, no matter what TMH was a group that dominated the mid to late 90s
1. Chapter 1

June 12, 1995  
>Kristen's POV<p>

I've been in the World Wrestling Federation since January 2, 1995, and Troy Lynch is my older brother, and so is Monica, and Owen Hart is my brother-in-law. I'm fifthteen years old, and I started the WWF when I was fourteen. And all day long their have been rumors flying that TMH is reuniting tonight. I hope that's true, because it's been almost two years, since anybody has seen TMH in the ring as a team together.

I'm currently not speaking to Troy onscreen, because he's a heel, but I though he was until three weeks ago. You see three weeks ago my dad put him in a five on one handicap match against. Nick, Taylor, Jacob, Shane McMahon, and Dakota my other older brother.

It was crazy last week, because my dad told Owen that if he doesn't go down to the ring, and kiss his ass then he'll never wrestle for a championship in the WWF ever again, so Owen didn't kiss my ass, and he pile driver my dad with his ass naked, and I was in the ring to see that all happen last week, and I have to say. It was one of the best moments of my life to see my dad get embarrassed by his son-in-law, and Owem loves my sister more than anything.

They have a son named Tyler Nathan Hart, and my sister is pregnant again with their second child. Who is due to be born on September 23, 1995, so hopefully it'll be a girl this time. I love being an aunt it's awesome, and I think I can get Troy to some how cave in to help out Owen, since I'm not allowed tonight, because dad was put Owen in the same match he put my brother in three weeks ago.

I walked out of the locker room, and looked for Troy's locker room, and when I finally found it. I walked in, and he had a smirk on his face. "Keej what's up?" He asked me.

"Nothing Troy. But I do gave to ask you. Will you be willing to help Owen out, and reunite TMH?" I asked him.

He looked at me, and a grin appeared on his face. "You know what I will, because it's about damn time Owen and I put the past behind us, and become friends, and reunite TMH." He told me.

I smiled. "Well then, this will definitely screw dad over." I said. "He will not see it coming."

"Oh Keej he won't, because he doesn't know how I and Owen role, because when Owen and I are together. We are an untit that can't be destroyed." He told me.

"I know you guys always outsmart everybody. So what do you want me to tell Owen?" I asked him.

"Well when you see him. Tell him that his buddy is watching his back tonight." He told me, which made me smile at him, and I was getting very excited.

"Troy I think I better go, but wait until the match gets bad for Owen to come down to the ring." I told him, and he nodded, and then I hugged him, and then I left his locker room, and walked to were Owen was at, and he hugged me, and looked at me. "Keej you ready?" He asked me,

"You know what I'm ready, because i know you can kick that idiot I have to refer as my dad's ass." I replied.

"You know I don't like referring g to him as my father-in-law, but I do that for my wife's sake, and he don't care about Monica, and hell he probably don't give a damn about you or any other of his kids." He told me.

"I wouldn't doubt it, because Troy and Monica basically took care of Britney and I, and my mom cares about her kids, but I don't tinny dad does." I said.

"Yeah that's how stupid your dad is, and he was mean to your brother Troy, because Troy and I had got high before a football game in the twelfth grade, and I had slept mine off, and I didn't tell nobody that I was high, and your brother does the exact opposite, and at our football game Troy acted higher than hell, so your dad asks him son are you high, and he said yeah, and Monica told me the next day at school that your dad beat Troy with his belt, because he got high, he'll he couldn't have a life, and he didn't want Troy to marry Sara, but he did anyways." Owen told me.

"He's pathetic, and I don't blame Groy for only talking to mom, and when dad enters a room going to a different room with Britney, Monica, and I ." I said.

"He didn't want his baby girl to marry me." He told me.

"Why didn't he want Monica to marry you?" I asked.

"Because he didn't like me." He replied.

"But she did anyways, and I personally think dad needs to stop acting like a child." I replied.

"Yeah he does, but I know that'll never happen. Because your dad is stupid as hell." He replied.

I looked at Owen. "You ready?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Yeah I'm ready. Let's go to the ring." He told me.

So Owen and I walked to the gorilla position, so Owen's theme came on, and we walked out, and got a standing ovation, by the fans, and smacked the fans hands like usual on our way to the ring, and then the both of us got in the ring, and my dad's music came out, and I thought great he's coming out to this ring. All hell was just about to happen, because my dad always started hell.

He stood at the stage with a microphone, and then started to talk. "Look it's Owen Hart the king of hearts the rocket,." He said, and then the fans was chanting you suck towards my dad, and then my dad looked at the ref.

"Ref they're obviously addressing that you suck, so you can leave. I don't need you for this, and I don't want you for this." He said, and then the ref got out of the ring, and walked to go to the backstage area.

Dad then turned his attention back to Owen, and myself. "I told you last week that if you didn't kiss my ass that you would go through hell, and that's exactly what's going to happen tonight, because you are going to face five members of RNT, and Keej you can't interfere." He said, and first came Nick.

I got out of the ring, and Nick got in the ring, and Owen beat the hell out of him, and my dad didn't like that, so he made both Taylor and Jacob come out at the came time, and then they did a three on one assault, so my dad sent out Shane McMahon and then they did an 4 on 1 assault, and they was going to break Owen's ankle, and then my dad picked a microphone.

"Don't break his ankle. Break his god damn neck." My dad said through the microphone, and when he said that tears started forming in my eyes, and I just balled, and then he told Dakota to come out, but somebody punched Dakota, and it was my brother. He came to Owen's rescue, and I got in the ring, and helped Owen and Troy fight off my dad's goons, and we all knocked them out of the ring.

My dad looked at us pissed off, and then Troy, Owen, and I looked at each other, and we hugged, and then got a microphone, and smiled. "Alex if you didn't know by what just happened. Well, then TMH is back. Because you got Troy Lynch my partner in crime and my brother-in-law, and you got my sister-in-law the head bitch Kristen Lynch, and the king of hearts the rocket Owen Hart." Owen said.

"Alex don't think that we'll forget what you've done to all three of us, and you're going to have to endure the pain that you made us endure, and I would be thinking that maybe you'll think twice from messing with us, so next week here on raw Alex get ready to go through a living hell, and then you'll know what you made us feel like." Owen said to my dad, which made me smile.

I grabbed the microphone. "You see dad I'm not your little girl anymore, because I'm almost grown, and that means I'm going to start at my age doing things that I want to do along with my brother Troy Lynch and my brother-in-law Owen Hart, so welcome to hell daddy dearest." I told in a high British accent.

I handed Owen the microphone. "So see you next week." He said, to end raw that night.


	2. Chapter 2

June 19, 1995  
>Kristen's POV<p>

It has been a hell of a night tonight on Raw, because all hell has broke lose between my dad, Owen, Troy, and myself, and all hell is about to break lose later tonight when all four of us are in the ring for our huge promo. And our huge promo is next. I personally can't wait, because god knows that all four of us has big egos. But when we all are in the ring. Our egos our going to explode in this huge promo tonight here on Raw, and I think we got a stuff to piss him off by.

I walked out of the locker room, and saw Owen and Troy, so it was time for us to go to the ring, and tell my dad how it is if he likes it or not. We walked to the gorilla position, and our theme played throughout the arena, and then we walked out, and got a standing ovation by the WWF fans, and we walked down the aisle, and smacked the fans hands, and we walked up the steel steps. And then got through the middle rope, and grabbed a microphone, and then smiled.

Owen smiled. "You guys thought TMH was done in 1993, but no we aren't, because we are back together better than ever, and this Sunday at King Of The Ring. We are competing in a four one two handicap match against Jacob, Shane McMahon, Taylor, and a man I have history with in this company my arch rival Nick, and after we get done kicking their ass Alex we are coming for you and your bastard son Dakota." He said, which made the crowd go crazy.

Troy smirked "Owen, I've heard that Dakota and my father is scared of you, Keej and I. Well, it figures they mess with the wrong men, and they're afraid of the consequences they are going to have to pay when you and I beat the holy hell out of them, but they are so stupid Owen dad thinks RNT is going to solve their problems, but it's not, because at King Of The Ring. You and I are going to beat four members of RNT." Troy said, which made both Owen and I smile, and Troy looked happy that Owen and I was smiling of what he had just said about dad, Dakota, and the rest of RNT." He said.

I smiled. "Troy I highly agree with you on that on, because dad is going crazy. It's probably his all timers or it's, because his oldest daughter your and my sister Monica is pregnant, because everytime one of his kids has a child he goes crazy for nine months, and he's been crazy since late December early January, and that's completely crazy that he would do something like that, and like I said last week I'm not his little girl anymore I'm fifth teen years old, and I'm going to start making my own decisions." I told Troy while smiling.

Owen looked at me. "You're exactly right Keej ever since your sister Monica told that crazy bastard that raised him that she was pregnant again. Well, then he's gotten crazier than ever, and around that time was when he started making both Troy and I's life a living hell, and Keej when you debuted he made your life a living hell, so he enjoys making his kids and other members of his family lives hell, and that's fine, because after King Of The Ring the only lives that'll be a living hell will be his and Dakota's." He told us.

"You see he likes to be the center of attention. He knows deep down inside himself that he's not the men you guys are. And he knows that when it comes down to it. You guys will hurt him. In the middle of this ring, and if he wants a war well he gots one, but this time we won't stop we will not stop until we have made him suffer like he made us for almost six months, and dad I hope you enjoy is kicking RNT's ass in six days from now, because it's going to happen." I said smiling.

Owen smiled."Yeah Keej you're right, because this Sunday at King Of The Ring we are coming for revenge, and this will not end until we get revenge on Alex and his son Dakota, and when that happens all of this will be over." He said.

Then dad's music played throughout the arena, and he got in the ring, and looked at all three of us. While, we laughed about what was going on, becaus he had the nerve to be smiling of what we had just said about him. I don't understand it to this day why he came out with a smile on his face that night.

"So is that a threat?" He asked getting all up in Owen's face.

Owen looked mad. "No Alex it's a promise, because I promised my wife Monica your daughter that I would take care of her bastard of a father who raised her, and that's exactly what I'm going to do Alex, because after we beat RNT in six very short days. We are coming for you and your son Dakota, because you two have made all three of our lives a living hell, and this Sunday we will be one step closer to kicking your ass." He said, which made Troy and I laugh, and dad looked pissed off.

Dad was mad as hell. "You know what let me tell you people a story about my son-in-law Owen Hart. You see when he asked me for hand in marriage for my daughter Monica. You know what I told him yeah that he had my blessing. I didn't want to, but my wife Amanda made me. You know why, because my daughter Monica was growing up according to my wife, and I didn't like it one bit. When Monica got a document to sign to be married, and you know why she did that, because I told her I wasn't going to pay for her o get married, so she went to the courthouse, and got married." He said, which I was about to get mad if he said one more word about this.

"Owen my daughter never listened to want I would tell her." He said.

Owen smiled. "I wonder why Alex, maybe because you treated her so bad when she was a child that she doesn't even talk to you that much, maybe Alwx it's because you are crazy, and that she doesn't trust you anymore or maybe it's, because you have changed." He said, which made Troy and I laugh of what Owen had just told my father, and I couldn't believe Owen said that to my dad, but I was happy he had said that to my dad.

Dad looked pissed at Owen. "You can't talk to me that way." He said in a pissed of tone, and you couldtell it by the sound of his voice.

Owen smiled. "Says who?" He asked my dad in a funny tone.

I picked up the microphone. "Dad you need professional help. You know there's two sides of you. The side were you are this sick perverted mean evil chairman of this company. And then there's the other side of you. The side were I'm proud to call you my father. We're you stand up for your family. You don't let us down. That's the Alex Lynch we need, but that's never going to happen, so when you're getting your ass kicks in a few months or even weeks by these two men remember this conversation you and I had." I said.

Dad looked at me."Let me tell you something Kristen Jade Christine Michelle Lynch. You don't tell me what to do I tell you what to do, because you're my daughter. You're fifth teen years old, and you're siding with your brother Troy Lynch and your brother-in-law Owen Hart. Why are ou going that?" He asked me.

I smiled." I'm siding with them, because they're fun, and cool unlike you who is boring and mean and lame, because dad you aren't a man you're a man who acts so stupid around people, and I'm surprised mom hasn't filed for a divorce." I told, which made the crowd gasp when I said that.

"You're just like your mother. You don't love me Keej. You just like me for how much money I have." He told me, which made Troy and Owen mad, so they attacked my dad, and basically beat the hell out of him, and then they clothes lined him over the ropes out of the ring, and then we all raised our wrists up in the air to end Raw that night, and that night felt good. Especially that we had ended Raw on a high note for Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3

June 25, 1995  
>Kristen's POV<p>

Tonight is the King Of The Ring Pay Per View, and I just know that Troy and Owen are going to beat the holy hell out of Jacob, Nick, Taylor, and Shane McMahon, and after that happens we will finally get our revenge, and that'll be so sweet when it happens. My dad is crazy, and he acts like he's the only person alive in this world when he's not.

I walked into the TMH locker room, and sat down, and then Owen looked at me. "Keej you know we are going to win right?" He asked me, while smiling.

I smiled. "Yeah of course you guys are going to win, and then my dad will have to live with the fact that he's next to be destroyed." I replied in a English accent.

Owen looked at me. "Keej I know he will, and I thought Troy and Monica's accent was good, but yours is very good." He told me smiling.

I smirked. "Thank you, and what do you guys think of Jacob, Shane McMahon, Nick and Taylor?" I asked them.

Troy spoke for the first time since I have been in the locker room. "One word bastards." He told me, which made me smile, and laugh a little bit about that.

Owen looked at Troy, and just smiled. "Troy not only are they that, but they're minions suck ups, and quite frankly Alex and Dakota's lap dogs, because if Alex or Dakota says for them to do something god damn it they will, because they probably pay them a lot of money to listen to the both of them." He told me, which made me agree with what he had just said about everybody in RNT.

I smiled. "That's so true, and I don't know why he put you guys in a handicap match tonight." I said.

Owen looked at me. "I don't know why he did. Do you know why he put us in a handicap match Troy?" He asked Troy.

Troy looked up, and smiled. "Yeah to make our lives hell, but that's not going to happen, because it'll be the other way, when it's all said and done we will be the ones wining both the war and the battle." He said, which made both Owen and I agree about what he sad which was true what Troy said, and then I smiled.

"I do agree with that, because dad is always trying to out do us, but it's not going to happen tonight, and if he or Dakota interferes in your guys match tonight. Well, then he's going to have to deal with me. And I'll tell it's not going to be pretty when that does happen." I told then in an aggressive voice.

Owen looked at me. "Keej I've never heard you get that worked up before, but you always seem to be quiet, but god that's a lie, so tommorrow on raw prove that your an out going person." He told me.

I smiled. "I will, and I think that dad when the time comes for you all to fight he will get exactly what he deserves." I said.

"So true, because dad don't know what he's done to all of us, and it has gotten annoying. Keej there's s reason why none of us truly trust him." Troy told me, which made me smile.

"Well I think it's about damn time that all of us shut everybody up." Owen said, and the walked out of the locker room with Troy and I.

I looked at them. "Where are we going?" I asked them.

"To interrupt RNT's little interview." Troy said, as we kept walking to the Interview station.

We waited a few minutes, before interrupted them.

"Tonight we are going to destroy TMH. You see TMH have been split up for a year and a half, and Owen Hart I know you better than anybody in the history of this company, and when your unborn daughter turns eighteen tell her to give yours truly me a call." Nick said, and then we've heard enough and interrupted them.

"Nick do you remind repeating what you just said to my face?" Owen asked him, and Nick didn't say anything.

"That's what we thought Nick, because you never say things face to face to anybody, because you're a coward." I said smiling.

"Let me tell you something you ungrateful bitch I do, and before you idiots interrupted me I was talking." He said.

Owen spoke up. "Oh yeah about another man's personal life, and you're right you do know be better than anybody in this company, and I know you more than anybody in this company, and tonight I'm going to kick your ass for what you just said." He said.

Troy looked at them. "Yeah that's right. I would hate to be asskissers like the four of you are." He said, and the three of us walked away.

We was now back inside the locker room, and the cameras was on. "We can't afford to lose, because if we do we have to live with the fact, but tonight we are going to prove to the world that there's no bad blood between Troy Lych and myself, and tonight we are going to kick RNT's ass, and then tommorrow night on raw everything will start to come back onto Alex Lynch." Owen said.

"Thats right, because dad tonight you are going to endure the hell that I've had to endure for the past few months, and Owen and I are friends again. We are brother-in-laws and nothing is wrong with our relationship we are untied as a team, mad we are going to be delivering an ass kicking to every single member of the asskissers RNT." Troy said getting madder after each word he said, and it only made the fans cheer, because we could hear them, even though we was backstage, and then I smiled.

"That's right, because tonight we are going to prove our dominance." I said, and then the cameras went back to ringside.

Later that night it was time for the match, and we walked to the gorilla position, and watched as RNT was already in the ring, and of course my dad and Dakota accompanied them to the ring, and it just made me mad, but soon that expression on my face would change.

Then our theme played throughout the arena, and the fans went wild, and then we walked out, and it was great. I could felt the electrics there in that arena as I walked down the aisle, and I accompanied the guys to the ring, and after we did our taunts then ref told me to get out of the ring, so I hugged both Troy and Owen, and then Troy helped me out of the ring, and then the ref rung the bell for the match to start.

The match began with my brother-in-law Owen Hart and Nick. I just knew this was going to be a war between those two, because they can't stand each other, and I don't blame Owen for going right after Nick when the damn match began.

Nick spit in Owen's face, and I heard him say. "Where's your wife now? Oh, that's right she's knocked up again figures from a man like you."

Then Owen went right after Nick, and he hit him in the face really hard, and then I heard him say "that's for my wife Nick." Then Owen beat the hell out of Nick, and Nick soon tagged Taylor in, and Owen and Taylor began to wrestle each other, and in real life they get along well. Because they respect the hell out of each other.

Owen did an enzaguri kick to Taylor, and then tagged in my brother Troy Lynch, and I heard J.R. From commentary say. "The big man Troy Lynch is in, so it's big man vs big man."

Triy powered Taylor, and you don't see that happen that many times, and Troy dominated Taylor for about fifthteen minutes, and it was impressive for me to watch that happen. I then watched as Troy went for the running power slam, but Taylor countered, and tried to kick Troy, but Troy countered, and hit the running power slam, and then pinned Taylor after Owen took care of the other guys, and we had won against RNT.

Dad and Dakota didn't look so happy at all, so we just told them to fuck it figuratively, and you should of seen his eyes he looked pissed off, and then we looked at him, and Owen mouthed. "What are you going to do about it?" I just laughed, and then Dad and Dakota walked out the backstage area, and it left Troy, Owen and I to celebrate with the fans, and we raised our wrists up in the air, and that's how King Of The Ring ended. I couldn't wait until tommorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

June 26, 1995  
>Kristen's POV<p>

Well tonight on raw I think we all have a gigantic plan, and this plan is going to surprise the hell out of dad, and Dakota, and we have a promo with those two idiots in a few moments, and I'll just be happy when this war is over, so we can do more things, but I'll do what ever I'm told to do in this company, because I get payed to work in the World Wrestling Federation, and do what I love to do in the ring and on the microphone, because it's awesome to do.

I walked into the TMH locker room, and Owen looked at me, as I sat down. "Keej I think we got a plan." He said.

I got excited. "Really? What's the plan?" I asked.

"Well we've decided that around half time. We go down to the ring. He says some insulting this to us, and out walks Monica, and she finally shuts him up." Owen replied.

I smirked. "Well guys it's half time." I told them, and then we left the locker room, and walked to the gorilla position, and then our music played, and we walked out to get a standing ovation, and then we walked down the aisle, and walked up the steel steps, and got in the ring through the middle rope, and dad and Dakota were already in the ring, and we then grabbed microphones, and looked at me dad mean.

"So Alex you wanted us to come out here?" Owen asked.

My dad gloated. "Yes as matter of fact I did, and I'm going to tell all of you in this ring like it is, because you see Owen when you married my oldest daughter Monica it was the worse day of my life, because it just made my life even worse, and you know as well as I do that the doctors told Monica she shouldn't have any children, but the both of you made a selfish decision not once, but two times, and you guys have made me mad for the past few years, and I still to this day, don't see what my stupid daughter see in you Owen." My dad told Owen, while getting all up in Owen's face, and yelling, which actually hurt my ears when he was dong that I just hoped that somebody would shut his mouth up.

I then heard an all familiar lyrics play throughout the arena I'm all grown up now." I knew it was my older sister Monica, and not only did she save Owen for getting yelled at more, but she saved the rest of the WWF fans from listening another second of my dad's big mouth, and the cherry read headed Canadian girl, who was six months pregnant. Got in the ring, and grabbed a microphone, and Owen stood right next to her as she got in the face of dad, and I knew we was about to hear something very good.

"Dad you are still mad over the fact that I'm not your little girl anymore, and that I'm married to a man that you hate, and we have a son, and an unborn daughter, and dad let me tell you this. It's none of your business, because the day you walked me down the aisle, and gave me away. I became a married woman, which means I only listen to one man. The man who has beaten you multiple times in this ring. My husband Owen Hart who might I add has made me a better person." She told him.

She smiled. "Dad let me make this perfectly clear to you. I run my life. Troy runs his life, and Keej runs her life, so do all of us a damn favor, and stop trying to run our lives. You see dad. That's one reason why when I was twenty I got married. Dad I've done a lot of awful, and stupid things last year, but even I wouldn't go as low as telling your own son-in-law that Owen and I are selfish, when in reality dad that's you who is the selfish one." She said through the microphone mad.

She smirked "Dad this is how it's been my whole life. You've always wanted me to do everything your way. It's not going to happen anymore, because whether you like to do not dad. Owen and I are married, and will remain married or a very long time, so you'll have to live with the fact that we are married. Dad I know you and Owen don't get along, but if I have to choose between my dad and my husband, and the. I'll choose my man Owen Hart all the way." She told him, which made the crowd cheer.

Dad looked at her. "How dare you talk to be that way." He said. "I gave you life. You would be nothing without me you ungrateful bitch."

Owen looked mad after dad said that about Monica. "Alex you better watch who you say that to, because that's my wife you are talk it to, so don't you talk about her taut way unless you want to deal with me Owen Hart, because everybody knows I can kick your ass Alex, but this time it would be worse than ever." He told dad, getting pissed off at my dad every second.

I then grabbed a microphone. "Dad I've had enough of you coming out here, and talking about your own family bad, but you know what if you really want to deal with somebody why don't you deal with Owen and Troy in a match at the next in your house, because I have had an idea all day and Dakota vs Owen Hart and Troy Lynch in a wrestling match, so let's have the match what do the two of you idiots have to say about that?" I asked the both of them very serious about what I said.

Dad looked right at me. "You know what you guys got the match, because on July 23, 1995 it's going to be Alex Lynch and Dakota Lynch vs Owen Hart and Troy Lynch, and we'll see who the better team is when it's all said, and done, because after July 23 is all over. You two will be looking at the winners of the match, and Monica your husband will disappoint you once again after July 23, but he's good at disappointing you isn't he Monica, and we all know that it's true." Dad said, which made me very mad.

Monica glared at dad, and slapped him right across the face, which made the crowd cheer, and I couldn't keep from laughing, so I picked up the microphone. "Dad I expected for you to say that, but did I you ever pay the price, so next time don't mess with anyone you're not willing to except the consequences, and dad you're going to face it along with my idiotic older brother Dakota in four weeks, and dad I hope that you and Dakota go straight to hell after July 23, but dad you deserve it." I told him while smiling.

Troy put his arm on my shoulder. "Dad whatever happens to you on that date happens, and let's haut hope that you survive to make it to July 23, because in the mood that your son-in-law has been in I wouldn't be happy with the hell I had in my future if I was, but than god I'm not you, and that I'm a better person than you are, and dad I an ensure you that you will be having a nightmare from hell, because Owen, Keej, and I can be your worse nightmare." He told dad while laughing hard.

Owen looked at Troy. "Thats right, because I can wrestle. Troy can wrestle, and pretty much all of us can wrestle, and that means that on July 23 I'm going to prove to you why I am a wrestler, an athlete, and an asskicker, and come July 23 you will be going straight to hell." He told dad, which made me smile, and that's how our segment ended.

We then went to the locker room, and I showered, and then got dressed into what I was wearing, and then I went and sat down with the guys and Monica smiling. "You know what dad is going to regret this." I said,

Owen looked at me, while smiling. "Yeah he is to it to regret this whole hell he's going to endure until we end this war and battle, and this will not end until he can't come to raw." He said, which made me laugh about what he had just said about my dad.

"So true." I replied.

We then went on with our night, and I just knew this war was getting better, and I just couldn't wait until next week, and everything until July 23, 1995.


	5. Chapter 5

July 3, 1995  
>Kristen's POV<p>

It's twenty days until Owen and Troy are going against my brother Dakota Lynch and my dad Alex Lynch, and the pay per view they're fighting at is the second in your house which they are calling The Lumberjacks. Tonight my dad and Dakota have some stupid things they are going to tonight, but I think we can out smart the both of them, besides they're are three of us and two of them. Since RNT doesn't want anything to do with them, since the asskicking they got eight nights ago at the hands of Owen and Troy.

I walked into the TMH locker room, and then sat down, and then the guys spoke up. "Keej have o heard of what dad and Dakota are doing tonight?" Troy asked me.

I shook my head no. "Hell no I haven't heard anything about what they're doing tonight." I replied.

"I know you know they're going to do some stupid things tonight. But earlier tonight we saw Stormy walking into Dad's office, so that means one thing Troy they have a plan." He told me.

"Yeah they're going to try to screw us out of the match in three weeks." I said

Owen spoke up. "They want to try to screw us over, but it's not going to happen, because together us three are strong, mad we can stop him from doing any horrible things to us." He told Troy and I.

I smiled. "That's right, because we can out smart the both of them, because all three of us are smarter than those two when we're on the same page, and think about it." I said, while smiling.

Owen smiled. "Keej that's exactly right, because when Troy and I are on the same page, and it's going be hell." He told me, which made Troy and I smile.

Troy laughed. "But you know what Owen I think my dad has went crazy, but that's fine, because after The Lumberjacks is over. He'll have to live with the fact that you and I beat him and Dakota in the middle of the ring." He said, which put a smirk on my face.

"Troy you know dad has been getting crazier. Hell it's probably his all timers, and I know that has to be the truth about him, but guys he is going down in twenty days." I said smirking.

Troy turns his attention to me. "Yeah that's exactly right." He said.

Then the cameras was on backstage.

"Guys tonight I think we have dad and Dakota cornered, unless they try to pull a quick one, which isn't going to happen at all to us, because we have no other choice, but to get back with him, for all the things he has done to us." I said.

"Yeah, and tonight we are going down to the ring, and we are going to tell my dad, and my stupid brother why we are going to kick both of their asses in twenty days, and then all of this talking will be officially over, because tonight if they get in our faces like they have in the past few weeks then we will put them out of our faces in the ring tonight either they like or not." Troy said mad.

"Troy you do got a point, and that is for weeks your brother Dakota and your father Alex has been saying the same thing over and over again, but tonight in that ring. We are going to shut everybody up. Then in twenty days we are tonig to kick their ass." Owen said, which made the fans scream.

Then the cameras went back to ringside, so we decided to walk out of our locker room. For a few moments, and then I went to get a drink, and then came back with a sweet tea, and Troy looked at me.

"Where is my tea?" He asked in his English accent. Ring sarcastic.

I smiled. "Well Troy if you want one go get it yourself." I said smiling.

Owen laughed. "Keej youre a professional smartass." He told, which made me laugh about it, and I then smiled.

"Thank you." I said,

It was then time for the ending segment of the show, which was Owen, Troy, and I'segment with dad, and Dakota, so we walked to the gorilla position, our music then played, and we walked out, and then walked down the aisle, got through the middle rope of the ring, and grabbed a microphone, and began to talk.

"Dad I know you have some bad problems wrong with you, but trust me. You can fix yourself, because dad nobody makes you act the way you act. You act that way yourself, so don't be blaming your actions on other people when it's your fault you act the way you do." I said, which made the crowd, cheer, and dad get mad.

I then innocently smiled at my dad, while he was getting mad. "Thsts what Troy and Owen want you to think. They are brain washing you, so you need to listen to me, because I know what's right for my daughter." He said, which made me mad.

"Dad you don't know what's best for me, because TMH knows what's best for me, and in only going to listen to those guys, because unlike you dad Troy and Owen have taught me a lot of things about you. Like earlier today when Stormy was walking into your and Dakota's office what was that all about dad?" I asked him, which my dad looked confused, because he knew what we was talking about, but didn't think that we knew what had happened earlier today when Stormy walked in his office.

"You know what I was having a business proposal with Stormy earlier today when she walked into my office today." He said, which I knew he was lying about Stormy and him talking about a business proposal in his office today.

I smiled. "Yeah right. I know what you was doing with her in that office. I bet you was either making out with a girl a third your age, or having sex with a girl a third your age dad, which one was it?" I asked him, and he just rolled his eyes at me.

"It's none of your business what Ms. McMahon and I was doing in there." He told me, which made I look at Owen and Troy.

"How could you do that to mom dad. She cares about you, and you have affairs on national television for the entire world to see, and you don't respect anybody other than yourself. Dakota I hate to break it to you, but dad is only using you, so he can dump you like a stack of bricks." I told him, and then I handed the microphone to Owen.

"Keej everything that you just said was exactly right, because Alex you make other grown men come out here, and kiss your ass, and like like Keej said you have affairs on national television with other divas that are a third of your damn agape, mad you insult your wife all the time, and did the same thing to my wife last week, but Alex this ends in twenty days." Owen said.

"I have reasons for that because, I-."

"Shut up. You're going to listen to this either if you like it or not, because for the past few months I've had to listen to you run your mouth every week about the same stuff, and you didn't know what to think when TMH was reformed, because since then we've gotten the best of you, and Dakota according to you is your only child, and we all know that's a lie, because you have thirteen other kids, but that's ok, because come The Lumberjacks Troy and I are going to kick your and Dakota's ass in the middle of this very ring, and that's something that you will have to live with for the rest of your life." Owen told him, made Troy and I start laughing.

Troy grabbed the microphone. "Dad I used to be proud of you. Until you started acting like a little bitch, and that's what you've been acting like since you've came back to the World Wrestling Federation, and it was better without you her, because you ruined the WWF." He told dad, which made him mad.

Dad looked at Troy dead in the eyes, and said. "Now I know why you and your sister are the devil's spawn, because you turned o. Me for no reason." He told Troy, which I knew was a god damn lie.

"No dad you turned on us. You started hell right around Feburary of 1992, and since then our lives have been hell, so I just have to say one thing, and that your life are going to be hell." He said, and that how we ended raw.


	6. Chapter 6

July 10, 1995  
>Kristen's POV<p>

Tonight we have another confrontation with dad, and Dakota, and quite frankly it's getting annoying, because I just can't wait thirteen days from now, and maybe it'll finally shit my dad, and my brother Dakota up for good. I just hope that this doesn't continue, and lately I've been thinking maybe I should just keep my mouth shut, because it's just going to be harder on us if I don't shut my mouth. But then again I should just listen to what my heart, because it's the right thing to do, but it doesn't change how my dad and older brother Dakota acts.

I then walked into the TMH locker room, and sat down. "Hey guys." I said in a bad mood

"What's wrong?" Owen asked.

"I'm just so mad at dad and Dakota, because they are driving me crazy." I said.

Troy looked at me. "I've had enough of him, and Dakota. I'm about to lose it, you know at The Lumberjacks I'm going to hurt both of those son of a bitches, becuSe nobody gets away with driving my baby sister crazy." He said mad, which made me think of what Troy could do to the both of them.

"Troy calm down I know you are bad, but you don't need to be getting all upset, before we have the match in thirteen days, and Keej and I know how you are, so just calm down, and take all the emotion out on them in thirteen days." Owen said, trying to clam Troy down, and I just hoped it worked.

Troy looked at Owen. "Dude you are right,can't I wouldn't trust that many people, but I do you, because you always know the right thing to say, and dude thanks for being there for me, and Monica and Keej." He said, which made me smile.

"Guys I think we should just let all of this between Dad, and us end on its own, Mack f it doesn't end in thirteen days. Then we'll end it at SummerSlam, and maybe it'll be ended by then." I said, which made the boys smile.

"Keej I think that that's when this will be over, but we could be wrong, but it really doesn't make a damn to me, because that means we get to kick their asses twice, and that's good for us." Owen said, and I smiled.

I smirked. "Guys this is going to be great, anyways want to go to the ring?" I asked, them smiling.

"Yeah." They both answered, and then we walked out of the lockerrom, and then walked to the gorilla position, and then we walked to the gorilla position, and saw that dad and Dakota was already in the ring, so we decided to wait a few minutes to walk out to the ring, and we had finally had enough of their mouths, so we interrupted them walked down th aisle, and then got in the ring through the middle rope and then got a microphone.

"We would of been out here earlier, but we had some things to take care, and Alex you need to calm down, because nothing is going to happen to you, unless you're talking about thirteen days from now. Well, then yeah something is going to happen to you in thirteen days. Troy and I are going to beat the holy hell out of the both of you." He said, which made me smile.

"Dad you've embarrassed this family long enough. I've had enough of your crap, and as far as I, concerned I think you hate us dad, because you've said on national television that Dakota is your only child, and that is not true, but dad I am growing up, and you treat me like a child, and as long as you do thay I refuse to refer to you as my father." I told him, which made the fans in the audience gasp of what I had just said to my father.

Troy looked at dad. "Old man I'm tired of you saying things about us. Let me tell you something you stupid bastard I'm thirty years old. And you treat me the same way, and I have a wife and three children, so don't treat me that way, because dad I'm going on with my life, whether you like it or not. I'm six foot and three inches tall, and wight three hundred five pounds, and I know I can kick your ass." He said looking dead in the eyes at my father.

Dad looked pissed at what Troy had just said to him. "Troy Christopher you do not talk to me that way. Without me you would be nothing. You hear that you would be nothing without me. You see without me you wouldn't of been born, and Monroe of this would be happening right now." He told Troy, which made me starting to get mad of what dad was telling my older brother Troy.

Troy looked at him. "Dad I thought you was bad when I was a teenager, but it has gotten worse since I've been an adult, and dad I'm sick and tired of it, because you've made my life miserable, and dad I'm going to laugh when it hits you in the ass for all of the things you've done to me in my life." He told dad, which made me smile.

"Dad Troy is right you've made things hell for not only him, but me as well, because you see my dad had mixed reactions of me coming to the World Wrestling Federation, because he said that this is for men, and that its a mans environment and that its no place for a woman like me, and dad you are dead wrong, because after its all said, and done I'm going to watch you get destroyed, and I'll prove myself to everybody including you dad, because you've made my life hell mow you're going to pay for it in this ring in thirteen days." I said to him, which made him mad.

"I've heard enough of my oldest and youngest tell me what I've done to them, because I know what I've done to them, and Keej I hope that one day you learn that I always make the right decision, and I hope that you don't turn out like your sister Monica turned out. Because Keej she turned out like just like her mother a vindictive conniving bitch, and that's how all my daughters are." He said, which made Owen mad at what dad said.

Owen got in his face. "Alex I hope you understand what you just said. Might just damn well determine your fate at The Lumberjacks in thirteen days, and Alex you've made me feel just so awful for seven months, mad for seven months I've had to deal with you, and you don't care about your daughters or your wife, mad is that why you have affairs with divas a third your age here in the WWF, and is that why you make other grown men kiss your ass on national television?" Owen asked him getting pissed off after each word that was spoken.

Dad didn't respond, and I knew my dad would respond that way, so I just looked at his facial expression and laughed, because it was priceless of how his face looked that night on raw.

Owen then smiled. "That's exactly how I thought you would react, because you know that's why you act the way you do, because you are jealous that your daughters all seven of them look exactly like their mother, and it eats you up inside that you know that you aren't the person you used to be, and you are mad that I married your daughter, but Alex you are tonig to have to live with that for the rest of your life." He told dad, which made me smile.

Dad looked at him. "I've had enough of al lol you act like damn idiots, so in thirteen days you guys are going to learn why we are so big fans of you guys, and why you deserved everything that happen to you guys, and next week we are going to make all of you go straight to hell in a wrestling match." He told us, which made me mad listening to him.

I started getting mad, so I grabbed a microphone."ENOUGH! DAD I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FOR AN ENTIRE LIFETIME, AND IT'S GETTING ANNOYING DAD, AND I HOPE TO GOD THAT TROY AND OWEN BEAT THE LOVING HELL OUT OF YOU AND DAKOTA FOR EVERYHING THE BOTH OF YOU HAVE CAUSED, AND IN THIRTEEN DAYS YOU AND DAKOTA ARE GONIG TO GET THE ASSKICKING OF A LIFETIME, BECAUSE YOU TWO HAVE MADE ME GET HEADACHES, SO DO ME A DAMN FAVOR SHUT UP, BECAUSE THIS COMPANY WOULD BE BETTER WITHOUT YOU." I yelled loudly which is how raw ended.


	7. Chapter 7

July 17, 1995  
>Kristen's POV<p>

Well this Sunday is it. I just can't wait to see my dad, and Dakota get the living hell beat out of them in the ring, and I know they deserve it, and in six days I get to watch my dad and my brother get destroyed once and for all.

I then sat on a crate outside of the TMH locker room, and I felt so, damn mad, and I didn't feel like doing anything, for the hell that my father had put Owen and Monica through, and I hope Monica watches our dad get destroyed on pay per view this Sunday.

I was just thinking about my thoughts, and then I was thinking about tonight, and wondering what my dad was going to do, and then I saw that the guys was coming near my way, and at that moment I felt like crying, so I put my head down, and buried it in my arms, and started crying, which made the guys come to were I was sitting.

Troy hugged me."Keej! Why are you crying?" He asked me, which made me try to talk.

I sighed."Dad and Dakota." I told him, which made both him and Owen mad.

Owen hugging me. "What did they do this time?" He asked me.

"They told me I shouldn't be in the World Wrestling Federation. That this is a man's environment, and that I'm worthless, and that you guys are brain washing me." I told them crying, while hugging up to my brother Troy, which he just tried to calm me down.

"Keej they will regret it this Sunday, because I'm getting tired of them treating you women this way." Owen replied, which cheered me up a little bit.

Troy still hugged me. "Keej that's their loss, besides you still got Owen and I who believe in you, mad if they want to play. Well, they can play at The Lumberjacks in six days from now, because in six days Owen and I are going to kick Dad and Dakota's ass, because we can, and this has made me mad ever since they started this war with us, and them making this personal has gotten even worse, and if they want to play well, they can play in hell, because if We go to hell. We're not going alone we're taking those son of a bitches with us." Troy said getting mad, while comforting me his little sister.

Owen laughed. "Thats right, because when it's all said, and done they'll get the beating of their life, because I'm going to beat the hell out of that son of a bitch who happens to be my father-in-law, and I'm going to send him straight to hell, were the son of a bitch belongs, and Troy you can take care of Dakota and if that don't end it then we'll end it at SummerSlam if we have to end it the that's if we have to." Owen said really mad.

I then calmed down, and looked at my watch, while whiping my tears off my face. "Guys I think we should go to the ring, and get all of this we have against dad and Dakota off our chest, because it would make me feel a hell of a lot better." I told them, Owen and Troy then hugged me, and nodded their heads, so the three of us stood up.

Then we walked to the gorilla position, and about two minutes later our theme played throughout the arena, and then we walked out, and walked down the aisle, and walked up the steps, and got in the ring, and grabbed a microphone.

"Alright for the past of weeks have been fun for TMH, last week was very emotional, because last week my father got in the face of his daughter, and well let's just say Keej yelled at him as we went off the air last Monday night, other than that Alex and Dakota Lynch have forgotten one important thing about us. You see there has always been two things that have separated us from absolutely everyone else in this company. One we have always done what we want literally whenever we want literally . For example we have intensity to mess with Alex and Dakota whenever we feel like it. " Troy said.

"But the second thing-." Owen said, before being cut off by Dad's music, which walked out Dakota and Dad, and I just thought great.

They stood at the ramp with security like some cowards, what am I kidding they are fucken cowards. "Yeah Troy you're right you and Owen are known for two things. One is you have already said is you two are known for sophomore pranks, and the other thing you two are known more is for the past couple of weeks, being told off by my father the chairman of the board Alexander Kenneth Lynch and myself, but allow me to refresh everybody's memory." Dakota said, and turned around towards the titan tron, and pointed for the video to play.

The video ended. "There's no question that this Sunday is going to be the biggest match of both Dakota and I's life. And after The Lumberjacks are over we are going to be partying down, but for you three we have to inform you that your party that you two have been living since your reformation is over. Your party is definitely over after The Lumberjacks, because there is no question that the both of you have made quite a name for yourselves, everybody is talking about TMH, but you guys want to talk about big names. Well, then the biggest name in the history of this industry is simply Lynch. As you stand in the ring you have to ask yourself what kind of resources do you have? I mean you have each other. Me and Dakota don't only have each other. We have unlimited resources. It doesn't matter. Whatever we want we get. Hell we could even bring out the god damn national guard if he wanted to. The point is simply this. At The Lumberjacks there's No Chance In Hell-." Dad said, before Owen cut him off.

"Hold on Alex I know were you're going with this. No Chance in Hell your music is going to play, and you're going to try to walk out, and leave us standing here holding our units. And I don't know if it's your all timers or if you have just went plain stupid Alex. But let me remind you who the hell we are. This is the darkman Troy Lynch. I am the King Of Hearts Owen Hart, and together we are TMH along with our trusty sidekick Keej, and this Sunday we are going to kick your ass." Owen said, and then handing the microphone to me.

"Dad you can bring whoever you want to the fight this Sunday. We don't care. You want to bring someone from the back? We don't care. You want to bring someone from the street? We don't care? You want to bring the eighty second airborne Dad? We don't care. You want to bring Satan himself? Well I'll tell you what dad we will look the devil dead in his eye, spit right in his face, and tell him the exact thing we are now telling you. We are going to make you regret, and the both of you can fuck off." I told my dad, which made his eyes look pretty mad.

"Dad before you say anything let me remind you of something. A few weeks ago you got confronted by your oldest daughter Monica, and last week you got confronted by me, and dad in six short days. You are going to go straight to hell to were you belong, and dad I hope you burn in hell with Satan himself for all the horrible things you've done to the three of us, and dad I hope that Dakota goes with you, because Dakota is just as bad as you are." I told him.

He was about to say something, but I cut him off. "I mean dad why did you treat me the way you did for so many years? Is it because everybody cared about me more than Dakota, and you told mom once that you didn't want any daughters so let me tell you this you don't have me as your daughter anymore, because dad I'm going to start doing things my way, and I've basically raised myself when mom was sick, and I've raised myself this much then I can finish raising myself dad." I said, then dropping the microphone to end raw.


	8. Chapter 8

July 23, 1995  
>Kristen's POV<p>

Tonight is the Lumberjacks Pay Per View, and I just know that Troy and Owen are going to beat the holy hell out of Dad and Dakota and we will have finally gotten our revenge, and that'll be so sweet when it happens. My dad is crazy, and he acts like he's the only person alive in this world when he's not.

I walked into the TMH locker room, and sat down, and then Owen looked at me. "Keej you know we are going to win right?" He asked me, while smiling.

I smiled. "Yeah of course you guys are going to win, and then my dad will have to live with the fact that he was destroyed." I replied in a English accent.

Owen looked at me. "Keej I know he will, and I just love your accent." He told me smiling.

I smirked. "Thank you, and what do you guys think of dad and Dakota?" I asked them.

Troy spoke for the first time since I have been in the locker room. "One word bastards." He told me, which made me smile, and laugh a little bit about that.

Owen looked at Troy, and just smiled. "Troy not only are they that, but they're power hungry men who abuse their power that they was given to run this company." He said, and I agreed with everything Owen said about my dad and my older brother Dakota

I smiled. "That's so true, and I don't know why he thinks he and Dakota are going to win tonight." I said.

Owen looked at me. "I don't know why he did. Do you know why he thinks he and Dakota are going to win Troy?" He asked Troy.

Troy looked up, and smiled. "Yeah to brag about it, but that's not going to happen, because it'll be the other way, when it's all said and done we will be the ones wining both the war and the battle." He said, which made both Owen and I agree about what he sad which was true what Troy said, and then I smiled.

"I do agree with that, because dad is always trying to out do us, but it's not going to happen tonight, and if he and Dakota are going to get their ass kicked." I said.

Owen looked at me. "Keej I've never heard you get that worked up before, but you always seem to be quiet, but god that's a lie, so tommorrow on raw prove that your an out going person." He told me.

I smiled. "I will, and I think that dad when the next time comes for you all to fight he will get exactly what he deserves." I said.

"So true, because dad don't know what he's done to all of us, and it has gotten annoying. Keej there's s reason why none of us truly trust him." Troy told me, which made me smile.

"Well I think it's about damn time that all of us shut everybody up." Owen said, and the walked out of the locker room with Troy and I.

I looked at them. "Where are we going?" I asked them.

"To interrupt their little interview." Troy said, as we kept walking to the Interview station.

We waited a few minutes, before interrupted them.

"Tonight we are going to destroy TMH. You see TMH was split up for a year and a half, and I know they're not on the same page as each other because what men like rpthose two can beat the hell out of eachother, and a year later get back on the same page to reform TMH, and Pwrn hart might be my son-in-law, but I know we'll win, and Owen maybe my daughter might have a miscarriage." Dad said, and we had enough of listening to what dad was saying.

"Alex do you remind repeating what you just said to my face?" Owen asked him, and Daddidn't say anything.

"That's what we thought Dad, because you never say things face to face to anybody, because you're a coward." I said smiling.

"Let me tell you something you ungrateful bitch I do, and before you idiots interrupted me I was talking." He said.

Owen spoke up. "Oh yeah about another man's personal life, and you're right Troy and I was broken up for almost two years, but we've made up, TMH is reunited,and tonight Troy and I are going to kick your ass for what you just said." He said.

Troy looked at them. "Yeah that's right. I would hate to be bustards like the two of you are." He said, and the three of us walked away.

We was now back inside the locker room, and the cameras was on. "We can't afford to lose, because if we do we have to live with the fact, but tonight we are going to prove to the world that there's still no bad blood between Troy Lych and myself, and tonight we are going to kick Alex and Dakota's ass, and then tommorrow night on raw everything will start to come back onto Alex Lynch." Owen said.

"Thats right, because dad tonight you are going to endure the hell that I've had to endure for the past few months, and Owen and I are friends again. We are brother-in-laws and nothing is wrong with our relationship we are untied as a team, mad we are going to be delivering an ass kicking to both you and Dakota." Troy said getting madder after each word he said, and it only made the fans cheer, because we could hear them, even though we was backstage, and then I smiled.

"That's right, because tonight we are going to prove our dominance." I said, and then the cameras went back to ringside.

Later that night it was time for the match, and we walked to the gorilla position, and watched as Dad and Dakota was already in the ring, and of course my dad and Dakota had RNT accompanying them to the ring, and it just made me mad, but soon that expression on my face would change.

Then our theme played throughout the arena, and the fans went wild, and then we walked out, and it was great. I could feel the electricity there in that arena as I walked down the aisle, and I accompanied the guys to the ring, and after we did our taunts then ref told me to get out of the ring, so I hugged both Troy and Owen, and then Troy helped me out of the ring, and then the ref rung the bell for the match to start.

The match began with my brother-in-law Owen Hart and My dad Alex Lynch. I just knew this was going to be a war between those two, because they can't stand each other, and I don't blame Owen for going right after Dad when the damn match began.

Dad spit in Owen's face, and I heard him say. "Where's your wife now? Oh, that's right she's knocked up again figures from a man like you."

Then Owen went right after Dad, and he hit him in the face really hard, and then I heard him say "that's for my wife Alex." Then Owen beat the hell out of Dad, and Dad soon tagged Dakota in, and Owen and Dakota began to wrestle each other, and in real life weget along with Dalota well. Because they respect the hell out of each other.

Owen did an enzaguri kick to Dakota, and then tagged in my brother Troy Lynch, and I heard J.R. From commentary say. "The big man Troy Lynch is in, so it's big brother vs little brother"

Troy powered Dakota, and you don't see that happen that many times because Dakota don't wrestle that much, and Troy dominated Dakota for about fifthteen minutes, and it was impressive for me to watch that happen. I then watched as Troy went for the running power slam, but Dakota countered, and tried to kick Troy, but Troy countered, and hit the running power slam, and then pinned Dakota after Owen took care of the other guys, and we had won against Dad and Dakota

Dad and Dakota didn't look so happy at all, so we just told them to fuck it figuratively, and you should of seen his eyes he looked pissed off, and then we looked at him, and Owen mouthed. "What are you going to do about it?" I just laughed, and then Dad and Dakota walked out the backstage area, and it left Troy, Owen and I to celebrate with the fans, and we raised our wrists up in the air, and that's how The Lumberjacks ended. We was victorious against dad and Dakota, and I knew that dad and Dakota would have someth it to say tommorrow on raw, but I didn't care, because I couldn't wait until tommorrow night on raw.


	9. Chapter 9

July 24, 1995  
>Kristen's POV<p>

I have been thinking lately that since my dad and Dakota lost last night that they're going to be crazier than ever, but I don't care, because after this war is over we'll be the survivors, because when it's all said, and done we are always the team that comes out victorious.

I walked into the TMH locker room ,and saw the guys in a cheerful mood, and I guess it was because dad and Dakota wasn't here tonight, and personally I couldn't blame them for thinking that. I sat down in a chair, between the two of them, and like the guys I was also in a cheerful mood.

"Guys I think that we shut them up, because dad, and Dakota aren't here on raw, and that only can mean one thing, and one thing only they're mad that we won last night, and they lost, but if I know those two like I do. Then this between them and us isn't over, because they'll be looking for revenge, and that's fine with us, because I think you guys wouldn't mind kicking their ass one final time to end this war and this battle that's been happening." I told them, smiling, and Owen looked at me, when I said that.

"Keej I'm excited to kick my father-in-law Alex Lynch's ass, and you know I enjoy kicking his ass, because I hate him more than I thought I would be able of hating anyone, and I wish I didn't have to hate him, but every morning I wake up. I tell my wife that I hate her dad, and she tells me to tolerate him for her, but god damn it I can't there's apart of me that tells me to hate him, and I just have to hate him, and Monica doesn't know what he started doing after she went on maternity leave for nine months, and hopefully one day she'll know, and Keej that's why I I have to kick his ass to prove my wife a point." He told me, and made Troy and I just think about e everything my dad has done to Owen it was quiet for a few minutes.

Troy broke the silence. "Yeah that's true Owen, but man you can overcome this with a little help from me your brother-in-law Troy Lynch and of course with Keej on our side, and I think that you and I should go to the ring, along with Keej, and get what all we want to say off our chest, and I think that we should just get ready for next week in our match." Troy said, as we walked down the hallway.

I thought to myself about how my dad out on earlier today that Troy and Owen are facing the tag team champs Helmsley and Austin next week here on Raw, and I can't wait until then, because the guys will officially be champions once again. Well they are an 10 time Tag champions.

We walked to the gorilla position, and soon our theme played throughout the arena, and then we walked out, and then walked down, the aisle, and walked up the steel steps, and got in the middle rope, and grabbed a microphone.

"Last night we beat the hell out of Alex and Dakota Lynch, and earlier today they gave us a tag team championship match for next week on raw. I wonder what that if for? I mean since we've reunited all Dakota and Alex have done is screw us over, Mac they think they are better that us. Well, they aren't better than us, because last night we proved that we are better athletes as well as wrestlers of both Dakota and Alex Lynch, but I thin the world already knew that." Owen said, which made me laugh, and smile.

I picked my microphone up. "Well it seems to me that dad and Dakota didn't show up here on raw, because they're cowards. I mean the both of you delivered an major asskicking to both my dad and my older brother Dakota, and about the tag team title match for next week there's only one thing I can say. They made the match, so they can embarrass us on raw next week, but guys that's not going to happen, because the three of us always has s plan, and we will defeat Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Stone Cold Steve Austin next week here on Raw in the main event." I said smiling.

Troy laughed." "You're exactly right, because we're going to prove why we are a ten time tag team champion," Troy said, and then Owen looked at him.

"Troy you know why we are a ten time tag team champion?" He asked Troy.

Troy smiled. "Somewhat I know what you're talking about continue." Troy said smirking.

"We are a ten time tag team champion, because of the men we've beaten, and the people we've hurt. We've been in a bloody pulp when it came to the championships, and Troy I know I told you a few years ago that we don't need to do that, but Troy we need to do that, because that's what made us the men we are today, so next week you need to bring out the crazy son of a bitch you are out on Helmsley and Austin along with me, because next week I'm going to be the no good bastard that can kick ass next week, to win our titles back." Owen said, which made the fans scream, mostly the ladies that was here in this arena in the audience tonight.

I smirked. "That's exactly what we need. What do you say Troy?" I asked him.

He smirked. "You know what Owen I'm in for that, because next week we are going to put are heart and soul into that match, and we aren't walking out of raw next week, until we've won the tag team championships, and have made our opponents bleed in this very ring, and you know what it makes me feel when I have another man's blood in my hands." Troy informed Owen.

Owen looked at Troy. "Dude when you have another man's blood in your hands you do crazy things, but that makes you the crazy son of a bitch that these people love to love and love to hate, but Troy I've been your best friend for for twenty four years, and in those years I've got to know you better every single year they our friendship grows." He said looking at Troy smiling.

"You know what dude you've been there for me for the past twenty four years, and in terms I gave it right back to you, because I was always there for you Owen, and we get along well, and my whole life I tried to have a great life, so I don't end up how my dad and Dakota did, and thankfully I ended up fine, and my dad was thirteen perfect children, and one child who is complete whacko, and next week here on raw. I hope that they show up, because if they do. I have a lot of things I want to tell my brother and my father of what I think of them." Troy said, which made me smile,

I smirked. "Troy you know dad has tried to control us, and I hope that they want a rematch, because if they do. Well, then there is going to be hell to pay. When you four step inside the ring again. Last night everything g went perfect. I couldn't of asked for a better match for you guys , because dad, and Dakota didn't need any help . I wonder if they know they trained a lot better for the match they had last night then any matches they've had in their entire life, and Troy I've learned what kind of a jackass my father and older brother is they act like some kind of jackasses in this company." I said, which made Troy and Owen smile about that.

Owen smirked. "This feels great to finally shut them up, but trust me I know this isn't over, and when they want their rematch. Well, then we'll beat the holy hell out of them in the middle of this ring, and Troy I've learned that Dakota and your dad are the only not normal people in your family, because the rest of your family is great. Next week we will become an eleven time WWF Tag Team Champions." He said, and then we ended raw that night.


	10. Chapter 10

July 31, 1995  
>Kristen's POV<p>

Well tonight is the tag team championship match, and I'm so excited about that, and my dad is here tonight and so is Dakota, so there's going to be a lot of things said tonight in the ri g, which is next, because we are going to start raw, and then later on we are going to have the tag team championship match, and it couldn't be any better, because I'm actually feeling it tonight I have a feeling dad is going to get more pissed off, and that would make me damn day if that happened.

We then walked to the gorilla position, and our theme played, and we walked out, and got a standing ovation. I was just thinking geez maybe this won't be as rough as our promos usually are, but I highly doubted it at the time.

We then walked down the aisle, and got in the ring, and did our taunts, and grabbed microphones, but the crowd was loud, so we waited a few minutes for all twenty thousand of our fans to quiet down, man I love those guys they are just so awesome, and I can't wait until SummerSlam on August 27.

We then began to talk. "Alright dad I have some things I want to tell you, so you and Dakota get your asses down here if you want to hear what I have to say." Troy said, which made me just smile.

Dad and Dakota did walk out, and they looked nervous as hell, and they got in the ring, and microphones for themselves, and then he looked face to face to Troy. "What the hell do you want?" He asked in a scared tone in his voice.

Troy just smiled. "Well first I want to know why you put us in a title match tonight, because we've made your life hell, since reuniting, and you put us in a title match. Why did you do that?" He asked dad, which made me smile.

"I put the both of you in a title match, because quite frankly I think the both of you deserve it." He said, which made me think he's lying about that.

"Dad you are a damn liar, because I know damn well that you made this match to try to screw us, but dad that's not go it to happen, because tonight you are going to see us beat the holy hell out of Helmsley and Austin, and you know damn well that the only reason you are making our lives a living hell is because we judged you actions, so you can straight to hell." Troy said, which made the crowd cheer, and Owen and I just laughed of what he said.

"Troy you're right, because I thought about this all day. The only reason he put us in a title match is because he wants to screw us, and there's no way in hell that's going to happen, because we always have a way to get our way, and tonight is going to be no different." Owen said, and he gotta huge crowd reaction when he said, and I knew my dad was getting pissed, but we kept on messing with him to piss him off.

I smirked. "Dad you know what you've been the biggest asshole in the history of the WWF, so let me tell you this. For fifthteen years I've had to go through hell from you, and now dad it's your turn to go through hell, because all the lives you've ruined are going to bite you in the ass." I told him.

He looked confused of what we had just said about my dad, and then Owen looked at him. "What your daughter means is that we are going to continue to make your life here in the WWF a living hell, and maybe just maybe you'll learn to stop this hell your put us through since we've came to the world wrestling federation, and Alex I would be very careful if I was you, because you neve know what we can do to get revenge on your ass." Owen said, and my dad looked confused.

It ended up being a brawl in th ring between my father, Dakota, Troy and Owen. I had gotten out of the ring, and they beat the hell out of both of them, and then the knocked both dad and Dakota out of the ring to end the segment, it was great.

We then went back ino the locker room, and the cameras was on, and I could just hear the fans go wild, when they saw us backstage.

"If that didn't piss my dad off I don't know what will." I said smiling.

"The expression on his face showed he was pissed." Troy said, which made me laugh.

I smiled."now seriously we need to prove to my dad that we are dominat, so tonight lets go down to that ring, and win the WWF Tag Team Championship. What do you guys say?" I asked them.

Owen smirked. "Keej I'm in, because tonight like I said last week. We are going to go down to the ring, and show dominance, and tonight in the ring Troy and I are going to half bleed to death, because when we show dominance. We bleed, and tonight we are going to bleed, and that will prove how god we really are on this ring." Owen said, which showed to me that he was ready.

Troy smiled. "I'm in, because tonight I'm going to turn into the suck bastard. Well, just for one night only, so Owen and I can become a eleven time WWF tag team champions, and when that happens we will make dad and Dakota so pissed off, and Owen and I will make history when it's all said and done." Troy said, and the fans cheered, and they went back to ringside.

We was backstage, and Owen and Troy was taping their wrists up, and Troy was struggling putting black tape on him, so I took the black tape of his wrists, and helped him out white tape, and after they got their tape on their wrists. We got up, and walked to the door opened the door, and walked out of the locker room, and then shut the door behind us.

We walked to the gorilla position, and then our theme played, and we walked out, and Helmsley and Austin, and I have to admit Triple H well Helmsley whatever you prefer to call him, and I and I have to admit he is pretty good in the ring, and pretty good looking, but he probably wouldn't be interesting in a woman like me.

We got in the ring, and then the ref told me to get out of the ring, so the match began, and I had to admit it lasted quite awhile, and basically Troy and Owen did what they said. They beat the hell out of Austin and Helmsley, and I was actually enjoying the match, and it went in and on your about thirty minutes.

My dad even had the guts to show his face at ringside, and that kind of pissed us off, so I watched every mood he made, and then the match finally came to end after Troy who was bleeding bad hit a running power slam, and pinned Austin one, two, three in the middle of the ring, and I couldn't be any happier that my brother Troy Lynch, and my brother-in-law Owen Hart had won the tag team championships in the main event of raw.

I got in the ring, and hugged my brother, and then he hugged me back, and I turned around, and saw Owen, and he hugged me, and messed with my hair, and then I got it the middle, while Troy was on my right, and Owen was on my left, and we raised our arms in the air, and my dad looked so pissed at us, and I loved every second of making my dad mad, and raw couldn't of been any better that night on raw.

Troy finally grabbed a microphone. "Dad looks like your whole plan didn't go your way, because I know your plan was to have Helmsley and Austin to be on with your plan with a net, but let me tell you something. We kind of told Helmsley and Austin what you said about us, and let me tell you this. Dad it wasn't good, so I told them to act like they was apart of your plan, and to let me beat them with a running power slam, and then for me to win, so dad it looks like you was just set up by me, and a little help from Austin and Helmsley, so let me tell you this dad as far as I'm concerned you can go to hell." He said, and that's how raw ended.


	11. Chapter 11

August 21, 1995  
>Kristen's POV<p>

Well this Sunday is SummerSlam, and I'm so excited, and it's because this Sunday there's going to be a Hell In A Cell match between my dad, Dakota, Taylor Vs Troy and Owen, and I just hope the guys win Sunday.

It all started a week after Troy and Owen won the titles, and we went down the ring to confront my dad and brother, and they put Troy and Owen in a handicap match, and after the match they came down to the ring, and had Taylor to come down, and they handcuffed me to the ring, so I couldn't do anything.

My dad, Dakota, and Taylor beat Troy and Owen with steel pipes, and said that they was going to step back inside the ring against them, but this time Taylor would be joining them, and it would be inside hell in a cell, and they gloated about what they was going to do to us at SummerSlam.

The next week on raw my dad, Taylor and Dakota was flaying about what they did to us the week before until we interrupted them, and Owen said its been along time since somebody made us taste our own blood, and for that thank you for reminding us just who and the hell we are, and then we knocked the hell out of my dad's security with a stick, sledgehammer, and a chair.

When we got to the ring my dad was pissed as hell, and like the cowards he, Dakota and Taylor are they ran like hell, well I figured that, and then it brings us to tonight we have a promo with the three of them, and all I know is that my dad is going to get the beating of his life this Sunday live on pay per view, amd I just can't wait until that happens, because maybe it'll shut him up.

I walked down the hallway, and Owen and Troy stopped me, and I knew something was up. "Keej lets go prove to them that we are always right, and we are always the boss." Troy said, which made me agree, so Owen, Troy, and I walked to the gorilla position, and our music played throughout the arena.

"Business is about to pick up, because here comes Owen Hart, Troy Lynch, and Troy!0's little sister Kristen who has had her eye on Triple H for the past few weeks." I heard J.R. Say on commentary, and we then walked down the aisle, and we then got in the ring, and asked for a microphone, and then looked eye to eye at the three men who was a,ready in the ring.

Owen smiled. "Well Alex we are here, and let me tell you something this Sunday at SummerSlam we are going to be locked inside hell in a cell, and Troy and I have been locked inside hell in a cell, but Dakota, you and Taylor never have, so we got a better chance of beating the three of you." He said, which made the crowd cheer, and the paused for a minute.

Then he picked the microphone back up. "Yeah you guys have Taylor on you side, but I have Troy Lynch, and when he and I are inside hell in a cell we are more dangerous than anyone in the history of this company of the WWF, and we will humiliate the three of you this Sunday no matter what we have to do." Owen said, which once again made the crowd go wild.

My dad looked pissed at Owen, and Troy and I thought that was funny. "Let me tell you something. You two will be destroyed this Sunday inside hell in a cell, and us three will put an end to TMH, because we are going to end the both of you career, because we can, and I'll make a believer out of the two of you." He said, and I knew that wasn't going to happen, so I just shook my head, and Troy stood face to face with my dad,band at that point I knew hell was going to break loose, so I stood back.

"Dad I'm tired of al, of this crap, so do me a favor, and shut up, because I've been in six hell in a cell matches. Owen has been in eight, and the both of us has won more than anybody in this company." He said leaving dad pissed off.


	12. Chapter 12

August 27, 1995  
>Kristen's POV<p>

Tonight is SummerSlam and we are going to sestory those idiots, and I just can't until they are embarrassed on national television by Troy Kynch and Owen Hart, and I just can't wait for this whole fued to be over, and tonight everything is going to be perfect, because my dad, Dakota and Taylor are going to pay for what they've done.

I don't feel sorry at all for either one of them as of matter of fact they both deserve it, and Taylor has jaut messed with the wrong people when he got involved in this feud, because it's not going to be good for him either.

Later that night it was time for the match, and we walked to the gorilla position, and watched as Dad, Twylor and Dakota was already in the ring, and the cell was about to lower, and I couldn't wait for the match to start.

Then our theme played throughout the arena, and the fans went wild, and then we walked out, and it was great. I could feel the electricity there in that arena as I walked down the aisle, and I accompanied the guys to the ring, and after we did our taunts then ref told me to sat out side the cell, so I hugged both Troy and Owen, and then They walked inside the cell, and then the ref rung the bell for the match to start.

The match began with my brother-in-law Owen Hart and My dad Alex Lynch. I just knew this was going to be a war between those two, because they can't stand each other, and I don't blame Owen for going right after Dad when the damn match began.

Dad spit in Owen's face, and I heard him say. "Where's your wife now? Oh, that's right she's knocked up again figures from a man like you."

Then Owen went right after Dad, and he hit him in the face really hard, and then I heard him say "that's for my wife Alex." Then Owen beat the hell out of Dad, and Dad soon tagged Dakota in, and Owen and Dakota began to wrestle each other, and in real life weget along with Dalota well. Because they respect the hell out of each other.

Owen did an enzaguri kick to Dakota, and then my brother Troy Lynch got in the ring , and I heard J.R. From commentary say. "The big man Troy Lynch is in, so it's big brother vs little brother"

Troy powered Dakota, and you don't see that happen that many times because Dakota don't wrestle that much, and Troy dominated Dakota for about fifthteen minutes, and it was impressive for me to watch that happen. I then watched as Troy went for the running power slam, but Dakota countered, and tried to kick Troy, but Troy countered, and hit the running power slam, and then they turned attention to my dad and Taylor, and Troy pulled Taylor's tights down to expose Taylor's bare ass.

Then after they beat my dad up some more, they put my dad's head up Twylors ass, and god it was the funniest thing I've ever saw in my entire life, mad then after that my brother hit a running PowerSlam, and then got him back, and Owen broke a sledgehammer over my dad's head, and pinned him one two three in the middle of the ring, and the war was finally over, and my dad and Dakota had to be carried out of the arena for what we did to them that night.

Then the raised the cell, and I hugged both Troy and Owen, and I knew that Owen did that for everything my dad had said about his wife my sister, and Kwrn was proud to have defended my sister'so honor, and I felt so good to be apart of the war, and tomorrow night on raw we was moving on to a new storyline, and I couldn't wait, and I just couldn't wit for what was next for the three of us maybe a title match.

Th fans was still cheering for us, so we kept it going by doing our taunts, and Troy out me on his shoulders, and the fans went crazy, and Troy makes me hold his title belt, so I put it on my shoulder, and smirked at the fans, and it was dank good to have been apart of SummwrSlam on that day.


	13. Chapter 13

September 24, 1995  
>Kristen's POV<p>

Well after SummerSlam we got put into an angle for the intercontinental, WWF, and tag titles in a match for tonight were all 3 titles are on the line in one tag team match. It goes like this whoever pins the champion gets the titles, and there's a problem, because you see my sister Monica had my niece which they named Athena Christie Hart, and Monica isn't going to be released until tommorrow, so Owe. Isn't here tonight, and Troy might have to compete in a handicap match, but let's just hope Troy gets a partner.

Because Troy needs a partner for atleast tonight, because he can't go into a handicap match against both Nick and Jacob, because that would be totally unfair, and I think if I talk to him he might find a partner, because he told me earlier that he doesn't need a damn partner.

I then walked into our locker room,mand smiled at Troy. "So have you gave any thought of finding a partner?" I asked him.

Troy looked at me. "Not really, because you know I'll only tag with one person, and that's Owen, so that's out of the question I'm not getting a mother partner." He told me.

I looked at him. "I know Troy. I know you don't want another partner, but dude it's only for one night. How bad could that be,,besides you and Owen will be back on the same page tomorrow night on raw." I told him.

He looked at me. "Alright I'll get a partner, but Keej let's hope this goes well." He said, and then walking out of the locker room, and I knew my plan had just worked.

I then just sat back in the locker room, and it was good to just sat in the locker room by myself, and relax, and I just started thinking about what it would be like if my sister had Athena a day earlier, but it's ok, because some things are meant to happen, and that was meant to happen yesterday.

I sat their, and watched the show for about twenty minutes, and then I left the locker room, and got a tea to drink, and maybe it would clear my head, because today honestly I've been feeling bad, because this match has took over my mind, because for the past month all I've thought about is this match, but I guess that's ok, besides tonight I can't wait to see both of the main titles come to our side, because that'll be awesome.

I then walked down the hallway, and met up with Troy, but he wouldn't tell me who his partner. Well, that's weird, but hey I guess he want to surprise me, well that nice of him doing that to me.

I walked to th gorilla position with my brother, and we walked out together, and I heard J.R. Say on commentary. "It's too bad Monica Hart went into labor, because this could be a good opportunity for Iwen Hart."

I then got in the ring with my brother, and then a familiar music played, and it was Nathan's and I was like what the fuck! Why is he joining Troy? Because I thought they hated each other? But I guess it was just for one night only atleast.

The match got under way after I got out of the ring. The champions believe it or not was Jacob and Nick. Well, Nick is the IC Champion, while Jacob is the WWF Champion.

It was good for Troy to have a partner, even if it was Nathan, but Nathan would never replace Owen, because they will never be another Owen Hart. Because everyone is unique including me.

The match was pretty good, but it ended controversial, because Owen came running, and I heard the crowd scream, and he got in the ring, and looked at Nathan, and while they were staring at each other Owen just smiled at him, and I heard them talking. "Nathan you was the last person I thought Yroy would pick as your partner."

"You know Owen it surprised me that Troy picked me too, and congratulations to you and Monica." He said, and then jumped out of the ring, and Nick was behind Owen, so he did a powerbomb on him, and pinned him in the ring, and the had beat us, and it was cheating, because Owen wasn't legal, we then regrouped to end the show.


	14. Chapter 14

May 26, 1996  
>Kristen's POV<p>

It's been awhile. Well, we've been up to a lot of stuff lately. We are now in a feud with Shawn. When I mean we. I mean Troy, Sara, Owen, Monica, and I, and we have had enough of Shawn, and tonight my brother is going one-on-one against Shawn for the WWF Championship, and Owen and I said that if he doesn't walk out champion that we are going to make Shawn wish he had lost the title, but I know that's not going to happen unless the referee screws up.

So how did this fued come about? Well, last month at In Your House Good Friends Better Enemies. My sister-in-law Sara says that Shawn tried to sexually harass her, and I believe it, because Shawn is that way, and Troy has been pissed for a month about this, and it was on his oldest daughter's ninth birthday this all started, and I'm pissed at it, and Monica isn't here tonight, but we can go on without here, and I think I have a plan to make my brother walk out as champion.

I was walking down the hallway, and Troy touched me soft, because back in early April I had my right ovary removed, and I'm sixteen, and I've had problems like that since I was eleven, and then I looked at Troy. "What's up?" I asked him

He looked mad. "Well Keej I'm not so good tonight, because I just want to hurt Shawn, and I need to calm down, but I can't, because of this whole thing Shawn has tried to do, and I'm thirty one years old, and I'm letting a bastard do something like that to my wife, and I just need to calm down, but my temper won't allow me." He said

I looked at him. "Troy calm down, and tonight you'll get to kick Shawn's ass in the ring here tonight, and let me tell you this Shawn will have hell to pay, but Troy calm down for now, because if you don't. You're going to end up being crazy, and you're going to be out of control for your title match, and you'll end of getting disqualified, so calm down." I told him smiling.

Later that night it was finally time for the title match.

I walked down to the ring, at the halfway point to distract Shawn, and the fans cheered, and Shawn looked evil at me, and I went, and just stood next to my sister-in-law Sara and my brother-in-law Owen, and Troy started dominating him, and I was just proud of him that he was beating the hell out of Shanw for what he had said to his wife, and I'm sixteen, and I feel damn good about Teoy's chances in this title match.

Owen looked at me, and came next to me, and started whispering to me. "Keej you should do something to piss him off. I mean get on the apron, and smack Shawn." He said, which made me smile.

I then got on the apron, and it distracted Shawn , so I smacked the hell out of him, and atroy took advantage, and rolled him up for the three count, but then it looked weird, because the ref then watched the replay, and it showed that both men's shoulders were down, so the idiot kept his championship, mad you do not know how pissed I was that night when they cheated, so I then got in the ring with Troy, and after I did the rest of us did, and I grabbed a microphone, and everybody knew I would have a lot to get off my chest tonight.

"Seriously? Shawn you have to cheat to win. You don't play by the rules. Well, let me tell you something my sister Monica might not be here too that, but I am, and let me tell you something I'm going to tell this you know my brother had your ass beat, so what do you do, you make sure his shoulders are down to, and Shawn you do that, so that you can keep your championship tonight, and we deserve a rematch, so what do you say?" I asked him.

He looked at us. "You know what you have the match, but don't come balling when I beat your brother again." He said, and that just went way too low to say that to my brother, because I mean who, and the hell does he think he is talking to atroy that way, so I saw that atroy was starting to get mad again, so I just handed him the microphone.

"Shawn let me tell you something. You won't beat me at King Of The Ring, because somehow I'll beat you someway I'll take your title from you, and when that happens Shawn I'll be the champion, and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it, so let me tell you this I'm a grown ass man, and you sexually harassed my wife Sara, so let me tell you this, you've crossed the line that's something that no man does to another man's wife, so at King Of The Ring. I'm going to stomp your ass, and teach you respect, because obviously you don't have any respect towards anybody, but yourself, and on June 23 you'll learn respect." He said, and that's how we ended King Of The Ring.

I just couldn't believe Shawn did that to save his title, and I just hope to god that Troy beats the hell out of him on June 23, and after the pay per view went off the air. We all walked to our hotel rooms after we had arrived at the hotel, and we signed in, and went to our rooms, and the guys, Monica and Sara went to my room to talk.

Monica stayed at the hotel for this, and she looked at all of us. "So how did it go?" She asked.

"Awful." Owen replied.

She looked at us confused. "What do you guys mean?" She asked.

Owen looked at her. "Mon I'm going to tell you the truth, but the match ended in a draw, because Troy pinned Shawn, and the ref realized that both of their shoulders was down, so they declared the match a draw." He told her.

She looked mad. "Well, that's not right, and Troy you got a rematch right?" She asked him.

He looked at her, and smiled. "Yeah I do on June 23, and I'm going to take his title in that day." He said.

"Yeah you are he's not worthy to be champion." I said, and then Sara just smiled at me, while she was sitting on Troy's lap, and he had his right hand on her shoulder.

"Keej you're right, because Shawn is disgraceful for what he tried to do to me, because he ruined my life." Sara said, and Troy looked at her, and agreed.

I couldn't believe of a human being Shawn was, I mean why did he try to do all those stupid things to Sara I personally think it's sick for him wanting to do something like that, and especially to a married woman with three children.

Troy saw that I was being quiet, and spoke up. "Keej are you ok?" He asked me.

I went to were he and Sara was sitting, and just started balling about what was happening, which caused both Monica and Owen to come to me, and hug me, and Sara and Teoy hugged me, and Troy calmed me down.

"Keej it's ok. It'll be alright, don't worry about him, and I know you feel bad about what almost happened to Sara, but sissy she's ok, and I love you sis, so just ignore anything he says, because he wants to fuck with us, but he's not, because we are not like him. We are strong unlike him who is a week son of a bitch, and we will have his title after July 23." He said hugging me, which calmed me down.

"I love you Troy I'm so happy to be your little sister." I told him.

"Me too." He said, and then we all stood up, and all hugged, and then sat back down, and my hair looked like a mess from when I was crying, so my sister Monica and my sister-in-law Sara fixed my hair, and put my hair into a ponytail.

Troy looked at us. "You know that's one reason. Why on the thirty first birthday I went to the bathroom, and cut my long hair short." He said, and it made kind of sad, because I miss his long hair.

I then smiled. "You know what it feels damn good to finally be able to do something to Shawn after all of these years." Monica said, which made all of smile.

We then continued talking until all five of us got tired, and then called it a night.


	15. Chapter 15

June 17, 1996  
>Kristen's POV<p>

Tonight is the night that all of us get to give Shawn a piece of our minds, and I really don't care what Shawn thinks of us, and I just can't wait to go down to that ring, and piss him off, because that's what he really deserves, and hopefully this will end Sunday, because I'm sick and tired of Shawn bashing my sister and the rest if my faiily, because if anyone needs bashing it's Shawn and his stupid friends, because I swear to god he pisses me off all the time, and it's getting fucking annoying, and it needs to stop. 

I met up with the others at the gorilla positon, and we all walked out together, and got an ovation by all of the fans, and it felt good to have some support by the fans here tonight on raw. we then all get in the ring, and grabbed a microhphone, and began to speak once all of our fans got quiet, ad I knew this was going to be great what we was going to say about Shawn Michaels, and it was going to be so awesome what we was going to say. 

"Alright let me tell all of you something about Shawn. He is a pervert, because I've heard that he only has a thing for married women, and quite frankly I think that is pathetic, and I'm going watch King Of The Ring this Sunday, and Shawn your ass is going to be beart, because my brother Troy is going to kick your ass, and I've had enough of all of this that you've said for the past few weeks, because you think that you are better than all of us, but you're not, because quite frankly you are a man that has messed with the wrog people, and in six days I'm going to watch my brother beat the holy hell out of you." I said, and it made all the fans go wild, and I then handed the microphone to my sister Monica, and I heard the fans cheer. 

She smiled. "Troy there's no doubt that you are going to win this Sunday, but let me tell you this Shawn is a man that is pathetic, and this Sunday let's hope that he loses, because if he beats you Troy I swear to god that we will never hear the end of this, and I know that won't happen Troy, because your strong, and Troy you are the best brother ever, becuase you've always had my back. Well, when we wasn't feuding you did, but Troy I know what kind of a man Shawn Michaels is, and it's not good at all, because Troy he's an asshole, unlike you who is a good man, and can kick his ass, so I'm begging from the bottom of my heart don't just kick his ass for Sara kick his ass for me, kick his ass for Keej, kick his ass for Owen, and you better kick his ass for your three kids at home, because it's that personal you hear me Troy?" She asked him, and then he came up to her, and she handed him the microphone, and the fans cheered. 

Troy smirked. "Keej you and Monica are right Shawn is an asshole, and this Sunday I'm going to kick his ass, and make him pay for what he's done to me, and Keej let me tell you this in six days I'm going to destroy him in this ring, and make him wish he didn't mess with any of us, and when it's all said and done we will be the winners, because you see Shawn is not half the man I am, because you have to cheat to keep your championship, and this Sunday your ass is mine, because Shawn I'm going to end your little pathetic reign as the World Wrestling Federation Champion, because this Sunday your ass is done, because I'll become a four time World Wrestling Federation Champion, and you'll just have to live with it Shawn." He said, and then Monica grabbed a microphone.

"You know Troy Shawn will wish he never messed with any of us, because after Sunday his ass will be finished, and Troy everybody knows how much I dispise Shawn Michaels, and if he whaf so ever says anything to me. Well, then I'll slap him, and if that doesnt stop. Well, then I'll have you or Owen to deal with him, because I'm not going to attend on getting hurt, because of a man like Shawn Michaels tries to intimidate a woman like me, because he's just mad that all of us are better people than he is." She said, and then Owen grabbed the microphone out of her hand. 

"Mon you're exactly right, and if Shawn does anything to you. Well, then he'll have me to deal with, because I'm not going to have a man like him be mean to my wife, and you know what Shawn has pissed me off, so many times that I just want to hurt him, but Monica I agree with you Troy is going to hurt Shawn this Sunday, and Troy you better take the championship away from Shawn, because he will be beaten with an inch of his life this Sunday no matter what happens on pay per view this Sunday." He said, and then put his left arm around Monica's shoudler, and I heard most of the fans aw. 

Troy handed his wife Sara a microphone. "Shawn Michaels ruined my life on my daughter's ninth birthday, because he tried to sexually harass me, and I can't take the fact that every time I think of my daughter it brings me that date on April 28, 1996, and I hope to god that the love of my life my husband Troy Lynch beats the living hell out of Shawn this Sunday, and when all of this is said, and done we will be the winners, because Shawn will have to live with the fact that he lost his Championship, because he is a poor excuse of a man and champion, and this Sunday Shawn I'll watch you get the beating of a lifetime, because this Sunday your reign of like three months something like that will come to an end, because like or not your days as the World Wrestling Federation Champion is out numbered, and Shawn I hope you realize that you actions in April cost you this, and Shawn as far as I'm concerned you can go to hell, because you are the worse person in the history of this company, and good luck trying to win your title back, because after this Sunday it's not going to happen." She said, which made me agree, so she handed me the microphone. 

"You're damn right, becuase this Sunday Shawn will be beaten with an inch of his life, and when it's all said and done Shawn you will be the one who is humilated and embarassed, and let's just say that you are a man that has tore everybody apart, because this man has tore my family apart, because last week my mother and my father joined RNT, and Vince McMahon liked when that happened, and as soon as we are done with Shawn Michaels we will take care of them, and Shawn just so that you know you are the biggest jerk in the history of this company, yeah you did beat Bret Hart at WrestleMania in a sixty minute iron man match for the World Wrestling Federation championship, but did you deserve that title? Hell no you didn't, because Shawn you don't deserve anything, but after Sunday is over we will truly see who the real champion is whether you like or you don't like it." I said, and that's how we ended raw that night. 

after the raw went off the air. We all walked to our hotel rooms after we had arrived at the hotel, and we signed in, and went to our rooms, and the guys, Monica and Sara went to my room to talk. 

"This Sunday will be the end to everything don't you think?" Troy asked me, and then smiling. 

I smirked. "Yeah I agree, because Shawn is a human being who is going to get what they deserve when it's all said, and done, becuase Shawn doesn't deserve anything he has had here in the World Wrestling Federatin, because he is a complete asshole." I replied. 

"You're damn right, because I know I can beat Shawn Michaels, and if it was no disqualification Keej I would beat Shawn with an inch of his life in the ring, but either way his ass is going to get kicked." He said 

Monica smiled. "Yeah I agree, because Shawn is weak." She said. 

"Yeah." everyone else said agreeing with Monica's actions 

We continued to talk, and then we called it a night


	16. Chapter 16

June 23, 1996  
>Kristen's POV<p>

Tonight is the King Of The Ring pay per view, and tonight is the night that my brother is going to take the World Wrestling Federation Championship away from Shawn Michaels, and I can't wait until he takes the title away from Shawn, and tonight all bets are off, and my sister is here tonight, and I'm happy about that, and my mom is being a bitch, so she's not allowing Owen or I at ringside, but she told us we have to be on color commentary, and that's good, and Owen hurt his arm a few weeks ago, so he has a cast on his good arm, which is his right arm, and I'm right handed as well. 

I then walked out of the locker room, and put my glasses on my face, and then continued walking until I got to the gorilla position, and my high heel fell off, and I bent down, and put my heel back on, and then stood back up, and when I looked up I saw Owen with a smirk on his face, and I looked at him. "What?" I asked. 

"Nothing you just look silly with your glasses on your face." He said, and I just smirked. 

"Troy said the exact same thing earlier, but I have to wear them until I get my contacts back, which is next week, and they're driving me crazy, and I swear to god I hope Troy wins tonight, but I don't know, because mom earlier when I told you let me talk to her alone she said that she hasn't decided if she wants Troy to win or not, so she might make him lose like the bitch she is." I said in a bad mood. 

"Keej if he doesnt win you know more than I do that your mom made that son of a bitch win, and if he don't win, then Keej we will have a match next month against him, and two parters. because I ant to really finish this crap he has put us through, and do you think he did that to piss Troy off or because he is stupid?" He asked me. 

I looked at Owen. "I think he did it, because he's an asshole." I replied. 

"I wouldn't doubt that, because he knows I can beat him, and he went after Troy, because he thinks Troy is weak. You know nobody is weak in TMH, and Shawn will find that out tonight, and you know Troy had him beat last month, and they just have to look, and see that both of them had their shoulders down, and let me tell you this. I bet that won't happen tonight." Owen told me, which made me smirk. 

"Yeah it won't happen unless the guest referee Nathan screws up, which I doubt will happen." I replied, and then we walked out togrther, and Owen was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and basically that's all any of us wear, and then we both went to sit down for commentary. 

We commentated, and then I noticed my mother was coming out, and I said. "I'll be right back. I'm going take care of my mother." I said, and then put my headsets down, and got out of my seat, and then I got in the ring, and my mom was shocked, and she grabbed a microphone, and so did I. 

"Mom you know what kind of a person you are? You are a woman who has been treating me like hell since I had my right ovary removed, and it's not just me it's everybody, and maybe everybody is right about you mother. You are nothing more than a coniving bitch. You wanted this so bad that you turned on your own family. You didn't want me or Owen at ringside, so what do you do mother, that's right mother you make us be a color commentary, and I don't mind one bit, but as far as I'm concerned mom I'm not speaking to you, until you publicly apoligze to me, and all of these people, and mother I mean it, and until that days comes you will have no relationship with your youngest daughter." I said, and the crowd cheered, and she just smiled, and I slapped my mother, and I heard the crowd get even louder, and then I dropped the microphone, and got out of the ring, and went back to the commentary position. 

"Keej I don't blame you one bit for doing what you just did to Amanada." Owen said. 

"Well you and all of these people support me, but I mean it what I just said to her." I said. 

"You're right." He said, and then we all continued commentating, until there was a backstage interview. 

"Alright is anyone ever stacked the beck it would have to be everyone in TMH. I mean you guys got Owen Hart and Kristen Lynch out there at ringside doing color commentary. You've hand picked the referee you all must be on cloud nine." I heard Todd Pettengill say. 

"Let me just explan this to you Shawn Michaels tonight your number, because my brother is going to beat with an inch of your life, and he should of won the title last month. This time Shawn thete's not going to be any referee cheating for you, and ever since you've won that title you've been flying first class in an airplane, but tonight you have a won way ticket on a value jet straight to hell." I heard my sister say, which made me smile. 

Just then Nathan walked in, and I thought hell is sure going to break loose 

"Well you think Nathan is going to go into the dressing room the same dressing room Shawn Michaels is in. He might get his wallet stolen, but Nathan is going to call it right down the middle tonight. There's going to be no referees being knocked out tonight Troy Lynch is going to be a four time World Wrestling Federation Champion, and tonight I take the World Wrestling Federation Championship. Shawn Michaels you're mine in less than a few short hours away." Troy said, and then the interview ended, and went back to ringside. 

"Keeej what did you think about that?" J.R. asked 

"Well I think they told the truth, and that tonight my brother is going to win the title, and I have to say this Troy has been very mad as hell for awhile, and tonight he's going to beat Shawn Michaels with an inch of his life." I said. 

"I have to agree, because Troy and I have been talking today, and he told me, and my wife Monica that tonight he's going to walk out as the WWF Champion, and I think if that happens we will have the title back on our side." Owen said, and then a few matches passed, and Austin won the King Of The Ring, and it was finally tie for the title match, and I was excited, and Shawn walked out, and got a negative responce by the fans. 

My brother walked out with, my sister and my sister-in-law. 

"There's Troy Lynch along with his sister Monca-." J.R. said, before being cut off. 

"With my wife Monica, and I know tonight she's going to help my brother-in-law become champion, and there's a lot of people saying that Shawn is out numbered, and he is tonight, because I know Troy better than anybody else, and he's not going to let Shawn beat him." Owen said, and then after Monica and Sara got out of the ring. The match began. 

It was a very long match, and Troy had it dominated throughout the match, and then close to the end Shawn got back into the match, and started beating the hell out of my brother, and then my brother was down, and he hit Troy with a diving elbow drop, and then after my brother got up he hit him with his superkick, and then won, and then all of us got in the ring, and we started looking at Shawn, and two of his friends Ahmaed and Rachel came, and Shawn knocked me down on purpose, and then I got up, anc grabbed a microhphone, and the fans knew that it was just about to get good when I had a microphone in my hand. 

"Alright you want to get involved in our business you can on July 21, 1996 at International Incident in my home country of Canada, because you see it's going to be a six person tag team match, It's going to be you Shawn Michaels, and Ahmaed, and Rachel against my older brother Troy my brother-in-law Owen Hart, and yours truly me Kristen Lynch-Helmsley What do you guys say?" I asked.

"We're in." Shawn said, and that's exactly how the show ended, and I got married onscreen January 13 of this year.


	17. Chapter 17

December 15, 1996

Kristen's POV

It's been awhile since you guys have last heard from me, and my hair is shorter than usual, and we won at International Incident, and they guys won the titles for a twelfth time at Mind Games, and I have a match tonight at it's time in a hell in a cell match against Troy, Mellissa, and I'm going to make history.

The match is just minutes away it's our main event, and I'm nervous I went back and watched Troy VS Owen ironically at No Mercy 1993, and that was sick him and my dad forced my sister Monica watch Troy beat Owen and she was crying. well I studied Troy's moves I know what he is capable of doing inside that cell and I'm going to make history I'm going to win the thing mark my words I'll win the thing

then Melissa comes up to me and says that my dad wants us in his office so we head there

in Dad's office

"You wanted to see us Dad?" I asked

"Yes you two are friends with Stephanie McMahon so Kristen good luck tonight girls." Dad said

"I can't believe what Troy did to our brother-in-law three years ago at No Mercy he is sick." I said

"Keej come to my office after you get cleaned up after your match." Dad said

"Ok I will thanks." I said

later that night

JR-We are just moments away from a history making march that's going to change Troy Lynch, Melissa and Kristen's Lynch Helmsley's career forever

King- there is no way in hell that Keej or Melissa are going to win tonight you saw what Troy did to his own brother-in-law Owen Hart there is no telling what he is going to do to these to young ladies.

JR- yeah I did see that three years ago and Troy is now thirty one years of age while Melissa is eighteen years of age and Keej is sixteen years of age and when this match happens I personally think all hell is going to break lose.

King- I wonder what Monica Hart is thinking with her brother and sister fighting against each other tonight.

JR- Will you stop I don't think Monica wants to see her brother and sister fight cause of what happened three years ago at No Mercy 1993

King- Well who you think is going to come out on top in this match

JR- I don't know I think either Keej or Troy

King- my prediction is Troy cause he has more experience in the hell in a cell matches he has been in five hell in a cell matches.

JR- your right about that but Owen Hart has been in more hell in a cell matches a total of nine.

King- will you shut up about the Owen Hart business

JR- now let's see how this match came about

Video 3rd person point of view

"Troy I know your here but I got something to tell you about It's Time." Kristen said

Troy walked out with a smile on his face "Keej what is it?" Troy asked

"Troy at It's Time your going to be in a triple threat match inside hell in a cell against Melissa and yours truly me." Kristen said

Troy looked shocked "Keej I get it that you and Mel want to make history but you have no idea of what you have just asked for." Troy said

Kristen looked at Troy "Troy I know you hurt people inside hell in a cell but I want to be respected like you are." Kristen said

Troy looked confused "Keej you already are respected by all these people and by me, Owen, mom, dad, Dakota, Monica and our entire family what else do you need to do Keej cause I mean you helped us embarrass Nick and Vince on national television by telling the entire world that they are gay with each other and someone who has the nerve to do that has respect by everyone Keej you know I personally thought it was funny and by the way I don't have the heart to fight my youngest sister." Troy said

Kristen looked shocked "Troy I love you with all of my heart but I got to do this for me and I'm going to do this one time no other times Troy cause I refuse to ever fight you again." I said

Troy smiled "Ok were going to go battle in three weeks and I promise not to hurt you as bad as I hurt Owen 3 years ago." Troy said

Kristen hugged Troy "Troy I guess we will and that's not funny joking about hurting our brother-in-law cause it's really mean Troy cause you wouldn't people saying that about you and I know that." Kristen said

Troy looked at Kristen "Yeah your right about that Owen I'm sorry man." Troy said

And everyone was laughing

Kristen smiled "Troy you didn't mean it." Kristen said

Troy laughed "What do you mean I didn't mean it you clearly heard me apologize." Troy said laughing

Kristen smirked "Yeah your right I heard you apologize but I know you didn't mean it." Kristen said

Troy smirked "Alright I was joking around being funny like we always do Keej now in 3 weeks at no mercy I expect to win because I have never lost a hell in a cell match and Kristen we will talk about this more in the weeks to come." Troy said

Kristen smiled "Ok." Kristen said then her and Troy walked to the back

The next week on raw Troy Lynch, Melissa, Owen Hart and Kristen Lynch- Helmsley were in the ring

"Alright girls in 2 weeks your going against me and I told Keej last week that I wasn't going to hurt her but that doesn't mean I'm not going to hurt you Melissa hell your my sisters best friend and I'm going to show you what I'm capable of doing to you." Troy said

Kristen starting laughing "Apparently Melissa want talk boy wonder." Kristen said

Troy looked at Owen then back at Kristen "Well in 2 weeks Melissa is going to endure pain." Troy said

Melissa left the ring

"Alright now that's she is gone we all need to talk last month I had a hell in a cell match it was me and Owen vs Vince McMahon, Nick and Taylor and we won so me competing in another hell in a cell match is ok with me." Troy said

"Troy Christopher let's just shut up about the hell in a cell match." Kristen said

"Yeah Troy let's do what we do best be funny." Owen said

Troy smiled "Alright Owen I seriously saw Vince kissing Nick before we came out here man." Troy said

Kristen was laughing

Owen looked "Troy seriously man you saw Nick and Vince making out?" Owen asked

Troy laughed "Yeah man I saw them kissing." Troy said

"Guys I think we need to move on to something else." Kristen said

Owen laughed "Yeah your right we do but we will after It's time when you two beat the hell out of each other with Melissa." Owen said

And then they all went to the back

The next week on Raw Melissa, Kristen and Troy confronted each other

"This Sunday is the biggest match in my entire career." Kristen said smirking

Troy smiled "I agree with you." Troy said

Kristen smiled "And I promise that I'm going to make history and be respected." Kristen said then dropped the mic

In the ring Troy power bombed Melissa and Kristen and Troy face offed ending Raw.

end of video

JR- were about to find out right now

Kristen's POV

the match starts me and Melissa start beating the hell out of Troy well Melissa kind of feels bad for beating up Troy cause he is my brother and I don't feel bad at all for beating Troy up then Troy gets back into it and power bombs me and pins me but I kick out at 2 then Melissa does her move about 4 times on me then Troy power bombs me 3 times then I pedigree Troy about 4 times and Melissa 2 times we all were busted open and I was bleeding to death and could barely stand up Melissa was down and so was Troy so I crawled my self to the closest one down which was Melissa and pinned her 1!2!3! I couldn't believe I won neither could Troy or Melissa Troy congratulated me and so did Melissa and we walked to the back and when I got to the back I was in shock how the fellow WWF Superstars were actually clapping for my win hell I even got the demon from Death Valley The Undertaker respect and that's what surprised me then I go to my locker room and clean myself up I go to dad's office

in Dad's office

"Dad what is it that you wanted to talk to me before the match?" I asked

"Well, Keej I'm going to make a story line were Troy and Owen start arguing and your in the middle of it." Dad said

"Ok it's fine with me when does it start?" I asked

"At The Royal Rumble." Dad said

"Ok thank you sir." I said

"Keej that was a hell of a match you have got everyone's respect." Dad said

"I know I did sir." I said

"Lynch-Helmsley congratulations." Dad said

"Thank you Mr. Lynch." I said

"You may go I'll see you tomorrow." Dad said


	18. Chapter 18

March 3, 1997 Kristen's POV

Wow what's been going on lately has made me feel so bad I mean I'm tore in the middle between Owen and Troy they've been fighting for the past few months, and to make it even worse they are fighting each other in a match for the new title called the European Championship, which was my idea to determine the first Champion, and OMG I'm torn between who to cheer for, and I'm the WWF Women's Champion.

Flash back January 19, 1997 Royal Rumble, Alamodome San Antonio, Texas

I was sitting at ringside while, watching Troy and Owen compete in the Royal Rumble, and I was Mrs. Royal Rumble 1997, which meant I had won the Women's Championship, and I presented the contract to whoever won the Royal Rumble. Everything was going great it couldn't be any better, and then I saw my brother-in-law Owen Hart just dump his brother-in-law, my brother his tag team partner over the top rope, my eyes were telling a whole different story.

So I walked over to were the guys were and yelled at them. "What the hell just happened? Why and the hell did you eliminate Troy?" I asked Owen.

He looked at me. "Keej I accidentally did it." He told me.

I nodded my head, and went to go sit back down.

They match ended when Stone Cold Steve Austin won the Royal Rumble, by cheating I might add, and then I gave him his contract, and that's how the Royal Rumble ended

Troy and Owen's arguments didn't stop their they continued to argue, and I was stuck in the middle of it, but it got more serious at Fatal Four Way at the UTC Arena in Chattanooga, Tennessee, Troy and Owen was defending their titles against Nathan and Bryan a new guy in the WWF, and Troy and Owen were both carrying on an argument.

"I'll be fine." Owen told Troy.

Troy nodded his head no. "No you won't." He told Owen.

I just shook my head at those two, because I can't stand to see those two fight, and I was still stuck in the middle

Owen slapped Troy in the face, and then Troy retaliated and clothesline Owen, and then Owen was about to get pinned, but Troy broke up the pin, and Troy and Owen successfully defended their titles when I interfered on their behalf, by low blowing Nathan, when the ref's back was turned, and then Troy power bombed Nathan, and pinned him 123 in the center of the ring.

It didn't stop their, because 9 days ago on Shotgun Saturday night Troy went one on one with Crush from the nation, and we have our manager for all of us Clarence Mason at ringside, as well as Owen and I, and one of the Nation of Domination members held Troy's foot down in front of Clarence Mason, and Troy was mad, and well it didn't go to well.

"Troy calm down I know your mad." I told him

He looked at me. "I'm going to settle this right now. Hey, Clarence Mason, Hey what do you mean don't get upset Owen, Clarence Mason get over here right now, Hey I'm talking to you Clarence Mason get over here get in here who side are you on, and whose side on the both of you on?" Troy asked Owen and I.

Owen grabbed the microphone from Troy. "Troy just calm down you lost the match you don't need to be blaming it on me, and not on Keej -." He said before being cut off.

"I didn't lose no match, First of all let me tell you something Clarence Mason I'm going world wide with this, and tonight in Nashville, Tennessee Troy Lynch has just fired your ass Clarence Mason, for what you just did to me, so get your ass out of here." He said.

I grabbed the microphone. "Well now that you settled that first of all Troy we need to talk about what's going on between you and Owen for the past few weeks, and I mean this with the condolence of my heart you guys have been arguing, and don't do it for me this time, because you do realize Troy that your twin sister Monica is torn between whose side to be on yours or Owen's and I'm in the middle of it, so get along." I said, then dropping the microphone, and then we got out of the ring, and went to the back.

End of flashback.  
>Now about tonight they are going one-on-one tonight for the European Championship, and they aren't talking to each other until after the match, so they went back to their actual locker rooms, and I'm going to talk to them about this, because I have to.<p>

JR- It looks like Kristen Lynch is going to someone's locker room.

King- Yeah it looks like Keej is going to her brother Troy's locker room.

I opened the door, and saw Troy.

He smiled. "So what's up?" He asked me.

I looked at him. "We need to talk." I said.

He smiled. "Ok." He said, while putting his elbow pads on.

"So, are you and Owen going to even consider getting along, because I can't take this, and we need to work this out, I'm in the middle of it every week, and do you even try to work it out with Owen?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Yeah, I try to, but this is just making me mad even more with you siding with Owen." He told me.

I looked confused. "What do you mean?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Everyone knows you and Owen are on the same page, so let me tell you this, you're coming down to the ring with me tonight, and we'll talk about what's next for us, after the match." He told me.

"So what's the state of your and Owen's relationship?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Ask Owen that." He told me.

I walked out of Troy's locker room, and just looked like I was in a emotional wreck.

Later that night.

JR-I wonder what Keej is going to tell Owen Hart?

King- I guess we'll find out in a minute.

I knocked on Owen's locker room door.

"Come in." He said.

I walked in, and he smiled. "So what's up?" He asked me.

I smirked. "Well I talked to Troy about tonight, and he says that you and I are on the same page, and that I have to come down to ringside with him tonight in your European Championship match." I told him.

He sighed. "Well let it be, and let me tell you this Troy and I are going to get along no worries, you'll be fine Keej, because I think this match we have tonight could be the cure." He told me.

I smiled. "You know what Owen I think it could be the cure to, because you guys fighting might knock some since into each other." I told him.

He smiled. "You're right." He told me.

I smiled. "So what's the state of your and Troy's relationship?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Not good, but I promise you that it'll get better." He told me.

I smirked. "That's good, anyways I got to go I'll see you out there." I told him.

He nodded, and then I opened the door, and walked out of his locker room, and just sighed, I couldn't believe it had come to this, but maybe Owen is right this match could be the cure of their arguments I just hope that Owen is right, because I don't know how much more I can take of them arguing every week.

I walked to Troy's locker room, and knocked, and he came out, and smiled. "You ready?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah." I said.

He grabbed my arm, and escorted me to the gorilla, and then I watched as Owen was making his way to the ring. We was in Berlin, Germany that night, and then Troy's music blasted through the arena.

"To be accompanied by his sister the World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion Kristen Lynch-Helmsley from London, England weighing 325 pounds he is one half of the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions Troy Lynch." Lillian said through the microphone.

Troy got in the ring, and gave the time keeper his championship, and the ref raised the European Championship up in the air, and the match began Troy and Owen beat the hell out of each other, Troy hurt his knee in the barricade, and Owen invited him back in the ring, and at one point Owen locked the sharp shooter on Troy, and Troy escaped it, and Troy hit his running power slam on Owen, and he kicked out, and it shocked me, because I never saw anyone kick out of the power slam before, and at the close of the match Owen had Troy in a roll up, but Troy reversed it, and pinned Owen 123 in the ring, and after the match Troy and Owen shook hands, and then we all held our championships up, and it was a fine match, and then Lillian interview Troy.

"Troy how does it feel to be the first ever European Champion?"

"It feels good, because I had a great match with my brother-in-law Owen, and I came and won the Championship here in Berlin, Germany, and I did it not just for my fans, and friends, but for my family. My sister Monica and my sister Kristen and my little brother Dakota, and for my mom and my dad, and my wife Sara and my son Raven, and my daughter Ryan and my baby Reece, cause without all of my supporters I wouldn't of came out victorious, and I would love to defend my Championship against anyone, because I made history, and I thank Keej for hanging in their throughout the argument between Owen and I, and Keej we are all good now, and I thank all of my fans, and supporters." He said.

Owen smirked. "It's funny you should say that Troy, because you only won, because the referee was on your side." He said.

Troy looked at him. "Man look at this way we both are champions, and you're going to be alright as long as you're with me and Keej, cause we are going to come through this, just like we've came through everything else in our careers Owen you are the best brother-in-law I could have, and dude you've made me feel like the best thing ever, because you've been their for me, and Keej and my kids, and I've done the same thing, and Owen we need to get along, for our family it's breaking your wife my sister's heart to see this happen, so we need to stop." He told Owen.

Owen looked at Troy. "Alright I'll do the best I can, and you're right as long as we stay together we're going to be alright, and Troy you are the best brother-in-law I could have to, because you've been their for me my entire life, and you introduced me to your sister, and I fell in love almost instantly with her, and I married her, and you are always their for me, Monica and our kids, I thank you, and Troy you are awesome, and I couldn't imagine my life without you, and yeah you're right every time I go home I hear it from Monica, and I tell her that we are trying to work things out that our anger is just getting the best of us, so Troy let's just work things out this week, and I know last week we didn't sign no tag matches, but I promise it'll be ok, as long as we are listening to each other." He said, and then Troy, and Owen shook each other's hands, and hugged, and the all three of us hugged, and the fans cheered, and that's how raw ended.


	19. Chapter 19

March 10, 1997

Kristen's POV

Well the guys have worked out their problems, and haven't been arguing, and that's great, because we can back on the same page, and no more arguments, and then we would be back to kicking ass, and by the way tonight we've signed a tag match for Troy and Owen to go against the new black jacks a team that debuted teo weeks ago on Raw when we wasn't here, so this should be interesting.

WrestleMania thirteen is thirteen nights away, and the guys are defended their tag team Championships, against Vader and Mankind, OMG I don't know how they're getting along, and I'm still just a kid, anyways me and Triple H have called it quits we broke up three weeks ago, and three weeks on Raw I filed for a divorce as of part of a story line knowing that we're fake married.

Anyways I've been thinking lately if they continue to argue as of part of a story line we are either going to break up, or someone is going to have to make the heel turn, and I don't know how that's going to work, and I guess we'll just have to see how that works out for the next few weeks until Wrestle Mania. I have been thinking that we should turn heel to get more heat, but I don't know what I should do to be heel, because since I've been in the WWF I've only been a fan favorite, while Owen and Troy both have been fan favorites and heels.

I guess I'll just have to think about that for the next few weeks, anyways I don't have a Women's Championship match at WrestleMania, because it didn't make the cut, because some of the matches go for about thirty to forty five minutes long, and they time the matches, and when the added them all up it just got the exact time limit, so they couldn't add no more matches to the card. Which sucks, knowing that I've worked my entire ass off to get to WrestleMania, and now I don't get a match, but at least I'm a part of it.

Anyways, Troy and Owen are in Monica's office talking to her about stuff, and I'm in here waiting for them to come back while wearing this outfit, and to be honest I think they guys have a good chance of winning tonight, and proving a point to Mankind and Vader, and their manager Paul Bearer which we respect them all in real life except Vader, because he's a real ass in real life. Well, that's what Troy and Owen told me, so it must be true.

The guys walked back into the TMH locker room, with smiled on their faces.

I smiled. "What are guys smiling about?" I asked them.

Owen smirked. "We get to turn heel on March 31rst." He told me.

I looked at him. "And How is that good news?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Keej it's good news, because we are starting a story line of being anti-American heels, but don't worry us the three of us aren't doing it alone, because the Hart Foundation is reforming." He told me.

I smiled. "You know what Owen that is good news, so we just have to stay face for three more weeks?" I asked him.

He smiled. 'Yeah that's correct." He told me.

I smirked. "OMG this is going to be a fun heel run." I said smiling.

Owen smirked. "I know it is, and you'll be totally hated." He told me.

I smiled. "so do you guys know who's all going to be members of the hart foundation yet?" I asked him.

He smirked. "Not yet, but we should know before March 31rst." He told me.

I smiled. "Alright, anyways you guys got to win tonight." I said smiling.

Owen smiled. "Yeah I know, and why do we have to win tonight?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Well, because you guys are going against the new blackjacks, and they are undefeated, and you know that Mankind and Vader will try to pull something before WrestleMania." I told him.

He smiled. "Yeah you're right Keej, I mean if we win we get to prove to Mankind and Vader that we are on the same page going into WrestleMania , and that means we'll have a better chance of winning at WrestleMania." He told me.

I smiled. "exactly Owen, because when we win we will be more dominant then ever, and we will prove to Mankind and Vader why we are a better team." I said smirking.

Troy smirked. "Yeah, so true, because Owen and I have been a team for 7 years here in the WWF, and 5 years in the other countries we wrestled at yeah we broke up in 1993, but we tagged when both were heel in 1994, so basically we've been tag team partners for 12 years since 1985." Troy told me.

Owen smiled. "Troy you are so right, but I got to tell you this, and that's that I care about you, and I think without you Troy I would of never of gotten as far as I did, and without me Troy you would of never gotten as far as you did, so us together made both of our careers last." He told Troy.

Troy smiled. "Yeah you're right Owen without me, they wouldn't be no Owen Hart, and without you they wouldn't be no Troy Lynch, so it was meant for us to meet." He told Owen.

Owen smiled. "Yeah you're right, because if it wouldn't of been for you Troy I wouldn't of never meet your sister Monica, and I thank you for that man, and for 7 and a half years I've been your brother-in-law, and I thank you for that." He told Troy.

Troy smiled. No problem man it was my honor to introduce you to my sister Monica, because you two make such a perfect couple, and I love you man, you're like a brother to me." He said smiling.

Owen smiled. "Troy you're like a brother to me too." He said smirking.

I smiled. "Guys you know what you guys have been their for me my entire life thank you guys." I told them smiling.

Troy smirked. "Keej I did it because I love you, and you don't have to thank me." He told me smiling.

Owen smiled. "Yeah the same for me, Keej I've watched you grow up, and every time you turn a different age you get more and more like your sister Monica, and that's a good thing." He told me smiling.

I smirked. "Aw, anyways guys it's time to go out for our match." I told them.

Troy smirked. "Yeah you're right." He told me.

Troy opened the door, and the we walked out of our locker room, and then he locked it, and put the keys in my purse that I was carrying, since he was wearing his short tights, instead of his pants that he wore last week on Raw, and now Raw is called Raw is War.

We walked to the gorilla position, and our music played throughout the arena, and Lillian introduced us. "to be accompanied by the world Wrestling Federation Women's Champion Kristen Lynch from Calgary, Alberta, Canada weighing 227 pounds he is one half of the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions Owen Hart and his partner from London, England weighing 325 pounds he is one half of the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions, and the new World Wrestling Federation European Champion Troy Lynch."

After Lillian announced J.R. came to were we was at when we were walking down the aisle.

"Troy how do you feel to be the European Champion?" He asked Troy.

Troy smirked. "It's a honor to be champion that's all I can say I poured my heart out last week about it." He said.

Then J.R. turned to Owen. "Owen many people think that you're jealous of your brother-in-law Troy's success." He said.

Owen looked at him. "I'm not jealous of Troy's success I'm proud of him, and we're going to show you why." He said, and then we walked down the aisle, and smacked some of the fans hands.

We got in the ring, and raised our titles up in the air, and then the new blackjacks came out, and I got out of the ring, and the match began I watched the match it was pretty good until one of the blackjacks made me mad, and I took my right high heel and hit him in the jaw with it, behind the ref's back, and then Troy power slammed him, and won, and then I put my high heel back on, and then we celebrated the win, and Mankind and Vader came out and just clapped for our victory, and then we went on with our night, and we wasn't arguing tonight at all.


	20. Chapter 20

March 17, 1997  
>Kristen's POV<p>

Well this Sunday is WrestleMania thirteen and tonight is going to be a blast for me, because we're having an arm wrestling competition with our WrestleMania opponents, and yes I'm involved in it, and the slammy awards are this Friday, and I'm going to be there, and I'm nominated for the Diva of the year.

Well earlier today I was deciding what I was going to wear, but hell I got a whole four days to think about that, and tonight might just be the night that mankind, Vader, and Paul Bearer lose to us in an arm wrestling competition, but other than that, that's all we have to do tonight, because mostly everyone is going to be talking about WrestleMania, and all we have is like gimmick matches.

I am awaiting WrestleMania, and it's going to be a big event this year, because it's lucky number thirteen, and oh my god I can't believe WrestleMania is six days away, because it doesn't feel like that's happening, but it is, and it makes me feel great, cause my birthday is coming up real soon, and I'm going to be seventeen

I'm not going to lie to you guys, but I love being sweet sixteen, but being seventeen might make me look more like an adult, because when the guys drink wine or whatever they normally give me orange juice or whatever, but I heard them talking, and they said I might be able to drink the juice version of win which is non- alcohol , but it's for me to drink I guess until I'm twenty one, and that sounds good. I wonder what my birthday will be like.

Now lately Owen and Troy have told me that no matter if I'm heel or face I have to be myself, so if I'm heel I'll have to be a meaner version of myself, and if I'm face I'll just have to be the obnoxious funny girl that I am, now with me being the Women's Champion, and not having a title match, because I got cut over Sunny and Melissa, but that's alright, because there's always next year.

Now I think tonight in the arm wrestling match that we will do just fine, and they same at WrestleMania, because we've always gotten through everything we've done with each other, and WrestleMania, and tonight is going to be no different, because we are going to walk into tonight, and win the arm wrestling competition tonight, and win at WrestleMania, and that'll certainly prove out dominance to the world.

Troy and Owen walked in with smiles on their faces. "Hey Keej." Troy said smiling at me.

I smirked. "Hey guys, so what's happening tonight with the arm wrestling competition?" I asked them smiling.

Owen smirked. "Well your dad said, that's for us to decide." He said smiling.

I smirked. "Well this should be great then." I said smiling.

Owen smirked. "Yeah it should, anyways have you even decided what you're wearing to the slammy awards?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Well Melissa and I looked through my closet all day today, and I couldn't find my black sparkly dress." I told them.

Troy smiled. "Well you could always go to the mall with Monica tomorrow, because she told me last night if you needed help with something to wear to the slammy awards that she would take to the mall, and help you find something to wear." He told me.

I smiled. "You know Troy by the rate I'm going I'll probably need her to take to the mall tomorrow and find something to wear, because I'm not wearing my business dresses, and plus I might have to do it tonight, because WrestleMania week starts tomorrow morning at 8:00." I told them.

Troy smirked. "Yeah you're right Keej, I totally forgot about it, and Keej there's a mall across the street from this arena, but I would go early in the morning maybe six or seven."Troy told me.

I smirked."Alright, but I've never went to the mall by myself, because mom and dad said I can't go to the mall by myself until I'm eighteen." I told Troy.

Troy looked at Owen. "What time does Monica wake up in the morning?" He asked Owen.

Owen looked at Troy. "5:30 or 6:00 usually." He told Troy.

Troy smirked. "That's perfect, because Keej wakes up around 6:00." He told Owen.

Owen smirked. "Alright, and Troy how do you know Keej wakes up around 6:00?" Owen asked Troy.

Troy looked at Owen. "Because mom is in the hospital, and dad is with her, so I'm having to watch Keej until Mom is better." He told Owen.

Owen smiled. "So where are you staying?" Owen asked Troy.

Troy smirked. "Keej spends that night with me, until mom is fine." Troy said smirking.

Owen smirked. "Alright, so Troy tonight I know that we are going to win the arm wrestling competition." He said smiling.

Troy smiled. "You're damn right we are because we can't afford to lose going into WrestleMania." He informed us.

I smiled. "Yeah you're so right Troy, because when it's all said and done you guys are going to win, and I am too, because the last time I was in an arm wrestling competition I broke Nick's arm." I told them.

Troy smiled. "Yeah that's right you did break his arm." He said.

I smiled. "You know what this is going to be hard for us to do tonight." I said.

Troy smirked. "Yeah, because they all are big men, and I know I can beat vader in arm wrestling, but I don't know about you guys, but all you have to do is try, go out there and put your heart into it." Troy told us smiling.

I smiled. "Thanks Troy, because I think you've just made my day." I said smiling.

Troy smiled. "Well that's good to hear, anyways tonight I think we just have our solution." He said smiling.

Owen smiled. "Yeah we do, because you just have to follow your heart to win, and try, because if you don't try it's just going to make you lose." He told us.

I smiled. "That's so true." I said smirking.

Troy smirked. "So tonight you guys try your best, and Keej try not to break anyone's arm." He told me smiling.

I smiled. "I'll do my best not to." I said smiling.

Troy smirked. "Well that's fair enough." He told me.

Owen smirked. "Yeah Keej, anyways guys I think it's time that we prove that to everybody." He said to us.

I smiled. "Guys I think it's time we go to the ring, and do our arm wrestling competition." I informed them.

Troy opened the door, and then we walked out of the door, and Troy locked the door, and put the keys in my gray purse, and then we walked to the gorilla position, and waited for our cue, after our opponents walked out our music played and we got a standing ovation, and then we got in the ring, and the ref had a arm wrestling table, and had a chair for me i guess since i'm a girl.

Then we grabbed the microphone. "Alright before we start this little arm wrestling competition, we got to get some things straight this Sunday is WrestleMania, and at that event there is going to be hell, and at WrestleMania Troy and I are going face these two retards that think they are tough, but they aren't so right now you guys get a preview of what's going to happen this Sunday live on pay per view yeah you get to see me and my brother-in-law face Vader and Mankind, and we didn't forget about you Paul Bearer, because if you interfere what so ever at WrestleMania. Well, then you're going to have to deal with my sister-in-law the Women's Champion Kristen Lynch, and wait just a second Paul you have to deal with her tonight, so other than that good luck trying to beat her in this arm Wrestling competition." He said, then dropping the microphone.

Then we did rock paper scissors to decide who would start first, and ironically I won, so Paul Bearer and I was going to start off the arm wrestling competition I sat down on the chair, and Troy and Owen were right behind me patting my shoulders ,and then the ref rand the bell, and I arm wrestling with my right arm, and then I just put down his arm like in 3 seconds.

Then Owen decided he wanted to go next so I got down, and switched places with Owen, and then match began, Troy and I was cheering on Owen, and it looked like his hand was about to go down, but he countered it, and put Mankind's arm down.

Then it was time for the big match Troy and Vader, and Owen and I was cheering Troy on, Troy kept on almost getting beat until Troy used his strength of his left arm, and pushed Vader's arm down so hard that Troy had won the arm wrestling competition, after being embarrassed Vader, Mankind, and Paul Bearer went to the back, and we was left standing tall and raising our Championships up in the air, and that's how raw ended.


	21. Chapter 21

March 21, 1997, Slammy Awards

Kristen's POV

Well tonight is the slammy awards, and we have to sit through the awards, and the good thing is they got drinks and food, and if anyone know Kristen Lynch then you'll know that I love those things, but I keep my figure, and there's one thing I can't live without is my credit card.  
>I was waiting in the building for my brother Troy to get here, since we all have to sit next to each other at our banquet type slammy award presentation.<p>

Monica looked at me. "Do you think he will be here before it starts?" She asked me.

I looked at her. "I think so, but you never know, because he is bringing Ryan with him, so that could take awhile." I told her.

Owen smirked. "Keej you do realize that Troy is always late to things like this." He told me.

I looked at him. 'What do you mean?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Keej has Troy ever been on time to any celebration we've had not just for the WWF, but in real life to." He said.

I smiled. "I'm not sure" I said.

He looked at me. "Was he on time to any of birthday parties, was he on time to your first concert, and was he on time to my and Monica's wedding?" He asked me.

I sighed. "You know Owen the answer to all of those questions is no, because Troy is never on time." I said.

Owen smiled. "That's what I've been telling you." He told me.

Then Troy finally walked in with his daughters Ryan and Reece and his son Raven and his wife Sara, and I looked at him. "Troy you're here, and it's almost time for the Slammy awards." I told him.

He looked at me. "Sorry I was late, but it took me awhile to get the girls ready." He told us.

I smirked. "Remind you of any women you know?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Yeah you and Monica, because it takes you hours to get ready." He told me.

I punched him. "I know, but it's all worth it in the end, and let's go in before you make all of us late." I told him.

He looked at me. "Alright Keej let's go." He told me, and we all sat down at our table ,and I got to sit by my sister Monica, and that just made my day. They were wine glasses on the table, and I got a wine glass, but inside it was apple juice, and there was a note under the glass saying, for Keej. I opened the note and it read.

Keej I'm really rooting for you to win the 1996 Diva of the year award good luck Keej you are a great friend, and I'm sorry I couldn't be here. I'm training for my match Sunday when I take on Sunny good luck you are a true Women's Champion Love, Mel

I smiled. "That's so sweet the Mel took time to write a note to me." I said smiling.

Troy smirked. "Keej that is sweet." He said.

The slammy awards went on, and they were great, and Owen punched me close to the end of the show, and I looked at him. "What?" I asked him.

He smiled. "I should steal a slammy" he told me.

I laughed. "I dare you to do that Owen." I said laughing.

He smiled. "I will." He said smiling.

The next award was coming, and it was for the best bow tie, but Owen was supposed to be a presenter and he stole the slammy,and had a speech.

"I done it again I'm a two time slammy award winner I did it again and I nobody to thank I did it all by my sweet little self now I'm a two time slammy award winner i knew it, I'm a winner i did it wooo Hey Troy you may have two titles, but you don't have two slammys, and speaking of that Vader and Mankind this Sunday at WrestleMania you will be in for the fight of your life because Troy and myself we haven't been beaten yet for the titles and we are going to beat you and mankind, and you know what Vader you don't have two slammys like I do, because you are a losers and we are winners me and my slammys." He said.

Then later on it was time for the final award which happened to be diva of the year, and I won it ,and I had my acceptance speech. "Wow thank you guys it means a lot coming from all of you for voting for me, because I'm still new at this, and I'm learning, but I gave you guys a hell of a match in December when I defeated you Troy and my best friend Melissa inside hell in a cell, but this Sunday at WrestleMania Paul Bearer if you interfere well then you'll regret that, and thank all of you for voting for me, and I hope you enjoy WrestleMania." I said, then stepping off the stage, and then I got my wine class, and the guys did too, and we poured our drinks on Vader, and tripped him, and then we left, and then the slammy's ended.

* * *

><p>March 23, 1997<p>

Kristen's POV

Wow it's WrestleMania 13 already, and it feels damn good to be at WrestleMania, and I hope that what we did to Vader Friday night don't make us wish we didn't do that, but if we got Troy on our side, we know that he can kick Vader's ass, and that leaves us to Mankind he really hasn't done anything wrong I kind of think that he is forced to be partners with Vader.

Anyways after it's all said and done we are going to retain the titles, and they'll walk out of WrestleMania 13 still tag team Champions, speaking of that it's after the submission match between Bret Hart and Stone Cold Steve Austin, man what a war we had with Austin in 1995, and now he's getting a push, anyways I'm actually watching the match, and it's brutal, and Ken Shammrock is the ref, and he is the self proclaimed world's most dangerous man. I believe it.

The guys walked in, and smirked. "Keej you enjoying the match?" Troy asked me.

I smirked. "Yeah I am." I said smirking.

Troy smiled. "We got news about the heel turn." He told me.

I smirked. So what are we doing?" I asked him.

Owen smirked. "Well we are going to get into an argument tomorrow night after our tag title match against the new blackjacks, and then I challenge Troy for his title for March 31, and then you say you can do it under one condition I referee it, and we both agree, and on March 31 in the middle of the match Bret comes down and talks some sense into us and all 3 of us join the hart foundation making us heels." He told me.

I smiled. "That sounds good to me." I said smirking.

Owen smirked. "That's what Troy and I said, anyways Monica told me earlier that it;s going to last most of this year." He told me.

I smiled. "good, cause I want to get some heat like hated by the fans I want them to despise me." I told them smiling.

Owen smirked. "Oh trust me Keej they will." He told me smiling.

I then went back to watching the match, and Bret made Austin pass out because he refused to tap out, and then he kicked Austin in his knee, and then fans booed him, so I guess that's his heel turn.

Then we walked to the gorilla, and watched as Vader and Mankind made their way to the ring with Paul Bearer, and then our music hit, and we got a standing ovation, and then we smacked their hands, got in the ring, then Troy and Owen gave their titles to the ref while Troy gave his European title to the ref as well, and then the ref raised the titles up, and gave them to the timekeeper the match began with Vader and Troy.

My brother went right after Vader he kept on pounding on Vader's face, and was kicking Vader's ass in the ring, while Owen was beating the hell out of Mankind outside the ring. Troy kicked Vader right in the jaw and it knocked him silly, and Owen power scooped Mankind onto the steal outside of the ring.

Troy went for a pin, but Vader kicked out, and then Owen got back on the apron as Mankind did as well, and the match was at a slow pace for awhile, but then it got faster just a little bit, and then Paul tried to cheat, but I slapped him, before he could, and I didn't mean a damn thing by it, because Paul in real life is on of the nicest guys in this industry, so I just slapped him as part of a story line.

Troy and Vader were still going at until Vader tagged in Mankind, and Troy tagged in Owen, and all hell was just about to break lose, because Owen tackled Mankind as soon as he got tagged in, and the fans were right behind Owen.

Owen locked the sharpshooter in on Mankind, and Mankind was screaming in you could see it by the expression he had on his face, and I though for a few minutes he was going to tap out, but he didn't he stayed in the match, and then grabbed the ropes, and my brother and I couldn't believe it.

Then Vader got his ass in the ring, and then Troy got in too, all 4 men were in the ring, and then Vader did a clothesline, and it knocked all of them out of the ring, and I went to go check on the guys, cause I was worried about them, and then the ref began to count, while I was trying to help the guys up, and then the ref got to 10, and it was a double count out.

Then the guys got up, while Vader and Mankind was still knocked out, and then they got their tag titles, and we walked to the back, and I was right, we are walking out of WrestleMania the tag team champions, even if we didn't get the pinfall or submisson victory.

we walked into our locker room, and I smiled at them. "Guys are you alright?" I asked them.

Owen smiled. "I'm fine I'm going to be ok, how about you Troy?" He asked Troy.

Troy smiled. "I'll be fine this isn't the first that we've got hurt, and it sure as hell isn't the last time." He said smiling.

I smirked. "Guys you put on a hell of a performance I'm proud of you guys even though you guys didn't get the pin or submission, but you guys put a match that I'll remember." I said smiling.

Troy smirked. "I know you will." He told me.

Then our night went on, and I just can't wait for the next chapter of my career to be written.


	22. Chapter 22

March 24, 1997

Kristen's POV

Well raw after WrestleMania is always crazy no matter what. Now tonight the guys defend their titles against the new black jacks. I hope they win, and I just can't wait to turn heel.

I have a feeling nobody is ever going to forget the name Kristen Lynch ever in their entire lives after I backstab them next week here on Raw.  
>I think that the fans are going to be in total shock to see me their women's champion turn her backs on them, but hey I got to do what I have to do even if it means turning on your fans and people who supported you, because in the world everyone is in for themselves.<p>

I made a promise to myself that I would be hated more than anyone in the history of this company, but face is sorta working for me, but I just want to see how it feels to be a heel, because it must feel good.

Last night was awesome, but the guys are most certainly going to retain the tag titles, and then we will take off from their for next week on raw, because I'm very excited for next week on raw.

I have a feeling that tonight might just not go as planned but we have to just calm down, and take it one step at a time, anyways my brother Troy said that all I have to do to be hated is complain like a heel, have a huge ego, act cocky and obnoxiously, and blame the fans and I should do fine.  
>I'll take his advise you should work for me knowing that it probably worked for every member of my family, anyways tonight raw is going to be epic, but you never do know what people do in this industry, but if have a brain unlike most people, like sunny and sable who just go around looking like two bimbos at least I have class and wrestle even though I kind of dress the way they do, but at least i use my assets to back what I do and say up unlike some people.<p>

Anyways if I ever was to do anything in the WWF it would be to talk I think my microphone skills could use some work, and the heel turn could certainly help it out, and I only have to wait one week until I get that opportunity to be a total bitch to everybody in the WWF.  
>I know more than anything that my brother and my brother-in-law are two of the most dominant men in the history of the company, so I know they can get the job done no matter of they are heel or face.<p>

Besides the have been a team half of their lives, and to me that's very amazing knowing that I'm almost 17. I'll be 17 on April 21, and it's feels damn good to think about it.  
>When I turn 17 it'll just be one more year until I'm adult that means my parents will buy me a house like they did all the other kids, and I can't wait, because I'll get what I want if they like it or not, but I have a feeling they want ever regret it.<p>

Troy and Owen walked in our locker room, and smiled at me. "Keej you look good." Troy told me.

I smiled. "Thanks Troy, anyways why did you cut your hair in January?" I asked him.

He sighed. "Because, it was bothering me, and I wanted to just try to have it out of my face, and everything else." He told me.

I sighed. "Ok, anyways so what are you guys going to do next week?" I asked them.

Owen smirked. "Keej just follow our lead, and you'll do just fine." He told me.

I smiled. "Thanks guys, anyways I enjoyed last week." I told them.

Troy smirked. "I'm glad you did Keej cause I did to, and I love WrestleMania week." He told me.

I smirked. "I know it's just bigger than life to see all those fans travel all around the world just to come to our event." I told him smiling.

Owen smirked. "Exactly and our fans our the greatest fans in the world, because they'll do anything to see us, and it's just great to see our fans, and how much they care about us, and they all know that it's scripted." He told me.

I smirked. "Well the should know knowing that if we would to be heel we would be nice in real life." I told them smiling.

Owen smirked. "Yeah we would most defiantly be nice to our fans in real life if we was heel." He said.

Troy smirked. "I know we would, because without our fans they would be know WWF, because without them there's nothing to watch, because it would look like you're just watching an empty arena with guys wrestle, because the fans reaction makes the ratings." He told me smiling.

I smirked. "You are exactly right Troy, because if the fans wasn't here then WWF wouldn't exist, because WWF is all about the fans, and I give charity to the children's hospital every September, because I don't like to see kids suffer so I donate charity to them." I said smiling at them.

Owen smirked. "Keej that's the way everything should be with people donating to people who need money, because they are suffering, and you donating for the children's hospital is a huge step on your part, because I do the same thing every November." He told me.

I smirked. "I'm proud that I finally decided to do something other than buy new stuff so I give at least ten thousand dollars to charity." I said smirking.

Owen smirked. "Keej you are a very generous girl for your age, became most kids your age wouldn't do that." He said looking at me.  
>I looked at the guys. "You ready to go to the ring?" I asked them.<p>

Troy smirked. "Yeah. He said, and then opened the door, and closed it behind us, and then we walked to the gorilla position, and watched as the new black jacks made their way to the ring, and got booed, and then Lillian picked up the microphone and introduced us.

"And their opponents to be oc companied by the World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion Kristen Lynch from Calgary, Alberta, Canada weighing 227 pounds he is 1/2 of the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions Owen Hart and his tag team partner from London, England weighing 325 pounds. he is the other half of the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions, and the World Wrestling Federation European Champion Troy Lynch." She announced through the microphone.

The. We walked Dow. The aisle handed the ref the titles, and then the ref rung the bell for the match to start, and Troy hit the powerslam on Bradshaw pinned him 123. And they retained.

However after the match he and Owen got into an argument and Tory had heard enough, and tackled Owen, and they both were going at It, and I was trying to clam them down, and the fight was broken up, and I grabbed a microphone. "Guys calm down." I told them.

Troy looked at me. "How can we clam down?" He asked me.

I smirked. "Just do it, anyways what is this about?" I asked them.

Owen was on he ropes and had a microphone. "Keej your brother has always thought he was better than us ever since we met and he might be my brother-In-law, but I don't care." He said smiling.

I looked at them. "Guys why are you doing this to me, please for the love of god don't argue." I told them.

Troy looked at me. "I can't make any promises about that, but I'm sick of tired of arguing what can we do?" He asked me.

Owen looked at me. "Tory there's no cure for our arguments." He told Troy.

Troy looked devastated, and made. "Keej they have to be a cure." He said.

I smiled. "The cure is you guys talk to each other and work it out." I told them.

Owen smirked. "You know what Troy you haven't defended your European title yet, since you beat me for it, so you know what next week I want a match against you for your title because I'm know I'm better than you and that I can beat you." He told Troy.

I looked mad. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS CAN HAVE YOUR DAMN MATCH NEXT WEEK HERE ON RAW, BUT UNDER ONE CONDITION I REFEREE THE DAMN THING TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU GUYS DONT MAKE YOUR WIVES WIDOWS BECAUSE YOU TWO KILL EACH OTHER SO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU BOYS SAY?" I asked them.

Troy smirked. "I'm in for next week you might just get what you wish for." He said dropping the microphone ending raw it was official next week Troy and Owen were going one-on-one, and I was going to referee it. What did I just get myself into.


	23. Chapter 23

March 31, 1997

Kristen's POV

Tonight is he night that they guys are supposed to fight for the European title and I referee this is going to be a hard match for me to referee and I've even have had second thoughts about it, but I guess it's normal for me to think that knowing I have mix reactions.

I was getting ready when Melissa walked in. I had asked her to come in I sat next to Mellissa.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey so what did you want to talk about?" She asked me

. "Tonight." I said.

"What's supposed to happen?" She asked me.

I smirked. "Well Troy, Owen and I are supposed to turn heel." I told her.

She looked shocked. How?" She asked me.

I sighed. "Well they got it written were we join the hart foundation after it's reformed and we blame the American fans for everything they've caused." I told her.

Keej I don't know about you but I would take that storyline." She told me

.

"You know what Mel I might just do that." "So who's all going to be in the hart foundation?" She asked me. "Well we talked to my dad about this earlier today, and he said that'll it start out with just Troy, Owen, me, Bret, and I guess his wife Nicole I think, but anyways later on Davey Boy and Brian Pillman join to along with it." I said

.  
>"Keej you're going to have yourself some fun, because I like that." She told me.<p>

"I'm glad you do Melissa, because you're going to be seeing it most of this year.

" "Wow that's awesome."

I know it is."

"So how is the guys?"

"Well they are ready for this match that is on in just a little bit, but other that that they've been good, and they are training in their locker rooms for this match." I told her.

She smiled. "Keej that's awesome." She said.

I smiled. I know right, and Mel I'm not going to screw anything up." She smiled.

"I know you want." She told me.

Then I opened the locker room door, and walked out of the locker room, and walked to the gorilla, and watched the guys enter prospectively, and then Lillian announced me. "And your special guest referee for this match from Calgary, Alberta, Canada she is the World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion Kristen Lynch." She said through the microphone.

I walked out and my theme you're not enough for me played, and I got in the ring, and got the microphone, and looked at the guys. "Are you guys sure you want to go through with this, and wrestle each other,and possibly ruin our family?" I asked them.

Then both got a microphone, and Troy looked at me. "Keej I don't give a damn I'll do what I have to do." He said.

I smirked. "Alright Troy if you say so, anyways as I was saying don't do it for me, do it for our family. Troy can you imagine what Monica and dad our going through right now getting ready to watch you two fight we could possible ruin TMH, because of this, and I don't want that, and I know you guys don't want that, so are you both sure you want to go through with this?" I asked them.

Owen smirked. "Keej I'm sure I want to go through with this, because I want our arguing to stop, and maybe be kicking Troy's ass might knock some since into him." He said.

I smirked. "Alright if you guys really want this match. I can't stop it, so without further ado ring the bell." I said dropping the microphone.

The bell rung, and. The match had begun, it started out as a brawl, and I had to keep order, and it wasn't showing any favoritism whatsoever, and I warned both of them not to abuse my authority, and in the match Troy and Owen was going at it, so I just let them fight, and they fought and they knocked me down close to the end and Troy was about to hit Owen with the chair when all of a sudden Bret Hart came out along with his wife Nicole and took they chair away from Troy, that's when I got back in the ring, and got a microphone.

Then Bret was about to hit my brother, when Owen and I was stopping him, and then he got a microphone and starting talking. "Look at you two fighting you're supposed to be a team, and you want listen to Keej maybe you'll listen to me." He said.

"Troy you and I 5 years ago had a match in Wembley Stadium for the Intercontinental Championship, and you beat me, and then you hugged me, and your sister Monica, you and I celebrated your victory in the UK, but the we get back to America and they forget all about the match like it didn't happen."

I smirked. "I sorta of agree with that." I said.

"Owen you know I've known you your entire life and what happened 3 years ago that's right we had to turn against each other, because of the American fans and that's exactly what these fans want now they want to see you two destroy each other and break up your team." He said.

"You know what Bret we all agree with you, and you know what we are going to have to talk about this for a second and decide what were going to do wait a moment." I said.  
>We all looked at each other and Troy smiled. "I'm in Keej." He said. Owen smirked. "I'm in too."<p>

We went back to were we was talking, and I picked the mic back up. "We've decided what we want to do, and that's we are in, and you know what apparently everything is starting to add up, and that's that you Americans are the reason my brother Troy Lynch and my brother-in-law Owen Hart were fighting, because you people are cold hearted you enjoy friction, and you know what you all can go to hell, because I swear to god, that it's going to take me awhile to forgive all of you, and at least I believe in god, and at least all of us standing g in this ring lives in gods real country Canada or England, because I know that us British Canadians were never cared for by Americans, so you know what people I don't care what you think of me anymore I'm done of being 2nd place, to America because Canada will kick America's ass, because us Canadians always stick together like a time like this." I said smirking.

They booed me. "I don't care if you boo us, because at least we have family values, unlike you Americans oh yeah that's right America lacks with taut too, OMG what do you people do in high class like we do, because we're a lot smarter than most of you, and let me just say this with all do respect if my daddy wasn't so cold hearted none of this would of happened, because you see my dad made us do this, and what can you tell from that if you have lynch in your blood sooner or later all of you people will hate on us, so get ready to hate, because I don't give a fuck what you people think about me anymore, because quite frankly I'm tired of having to please everybody, and do everything right, it makes me sick, and you people are going to pay for what you made me go through for two years." I said.

Troy smirked. "Keej are you ok?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Troy I'm fine let me finish as I was saying you people are going to pay for what you made me go through for two years, and let me say this if you people gave a damn about me you wouldn't of turned against me well I guess you can't say that much about Americans cause they'll turn on you as soon as you start to act different unlike British women and men and Canadians, because you can always count on Canadians, now Americans you are going to watch your so called Heroes endure pain all because of what you did, and I think about that if I was any of you." I said dropping the microphone, and then we all shook hands with each other, and hugged each other and then we all raised our hands up in the air, and I could hear the fans boo, but I didn't give a damn, and the new hart foundation had just been formed, and that's how raw ended


	24. Chapter 24

April 7, 1997

Kristen's POV

Last week was grand. We fooled everybody, and they should of seen their faces last week, and I'll never forget their reaction ever.  
>I mean the fans made me that way. I had finally had enough, and oh boy did I ever prove something to all of you, and that is Americans are worthless.<p>

Well tonight Troy, Owen and I are going to explain our actions from last week. All I can say about that is that it should be interesting.  
>I was sitting backstage on one of the backstage boxes, and then Owen came up to me. "Keej are you ready for tonight?" He asked.<p>

I smiled. "Yeah I can't wait to explain our actions to the entire world of why we sided with Bret and Nicole last week, and it's going to be interesting." I said smiling.

He smirked. "Everybody else was looking for you Keej, and why haven't you been talking to anybody?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Well all of my friends aren't friends with me anymore, because I turned heel last week, and now they hate me." I told him.

"Well if they think that they weren't your true friends anyways." He said. "That's true." I said agreeing. "So are you coming with me or do you want to stay here?" He asked me. "I'll come with you." I answered.

Then I got off the backstage box I was sitting on, and walked with Owen down the hall to the end of the hall to were everybody was at, and I was excited.

When we walked in everybody was happy to see me, and my brother Troy had a concerned look in his face. "KRISTEN JADE CHRISTINE MICHELLE LYNCH WERE AND THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" He asked me yelling.

I sighed. "Being alone sitting on a backstage box since I have no friends." I said.

Troy looked confused at me. "What do you mean?" He asked me

.

I sighed. "They abandoned me." I said mad.

Troy looked at me. "Why?" He asked.

I looked mad. "Because I turned heel." I said.

He had a mad face on his face. "They aren't true friends." Troy said.

I smiled." That's exactly what Owen said."

Troy smiled. "Oh lord we're thinking alike now." Troy said.

Owen smiled. "Troy it's not a big deal." He said.

"You're right." Troy replied.

"I'm glad you think that." Owen replied back.

Then we hugged, but released, cause we heard the door open, and it was Bret with his wife Nicole. They had came back because when Troy yelled at me they walked out to do something.

"Was we interrupting anything?" Nicole asked us.

"No we was just cheering Keej up." Owen replied.

Nicole sat down, so did Bret. "What the hell happened?" She asked.

"My friends abandoned me, because I turned heel." I said.

She looked at me. "That's a little stupid." She said.

I smiled. "Yeah I know, but I got you guys, so I'm good." I answered.

"That's good." She said.

"Owen what exactly are we supposed to do tonight?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Explain our actions." He told me.

I smiled. "So we have to go down to that ring, and tell the fans why we turned on them last week?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "That's right Keej." He told me.

I smiled. "This should be good." I said.

Troy looked at me. "I know that look, I've had that look given to me by Monica multiple times before, and that means you have a plan." He told me.

I smirked. "Maybe I do, and maybe I don't." I said.

Owen smirked. "Leave Keej alone she isn't bothering you." He said.

Troy smiled. "Ok, but we can say what we want to say tonight." He said.

I smirked. "I know because there's not script for promos anymore." I said.

Owen looked at me. "So when do you want to go to the ring Keej?" He asked me

. I smiled. "Well I want to go close to the end of raw." I said smiling.

Troy smirked. "Great that gives us time." He said.

Nicole spoke up. "Not really because there's only 30 minutes of raw left." She said.

I smiled. "Yeah that's right." I said.

Troy looked at me. "You want to go to the ring now?" He asked

. I smiled. "We could if you want to." I said. He smirked.

"Ok I guess we'll go to the ring." He said.

I smiled." Alright let's got then." I said

We walked out of the door after we said goodbye to Bret and Nicole, and headed to the gorilla our music played and the fans booed us, but I didn't give a damn.

We got in the ring, and then got a microphone. "So you people want to know why huh? I'll tell you why we turned on all of you people, because I couldn't take it anymore with all of the fighting, so joining with Bret and Nicole was our only hope" I said.

The fans booed. "You see it's always been this way ever since day 1 when I walked into this company I was never treated with respect by some of the WWF superstars until December when I put my body on the line, and it hurt, and all I can say is that on that it felt good." I said.

They booed louder. "I mean I'm a 6 time World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion, and I deserve more respect then I'm getting, but guys I'm getting treated awful, but you know it's ok, because earlier today it was announced on WWF dot com that in 2 weeks at revenge of the taker I defend my title against Melissa. Well, I'll show you hell then." I said.

"But my explanation isn't done, because not only was I feeling that way, but the guys was too. It felt like hell to them, but you know something it was a set up all along. One day Troy, Owen and I talked about this, and I understood everything they was saying, and we made the ultimate betrayal, and I can give myself a cheer of love for myself for that." I said.

"Because not only did I betray you idiots, but I proved to you all that Americans are nothing compared to us Canadians and English women and men, and you know what? You Americans have a war." I said.

"But I can say this you Americans gave me a hell of a reason why to betray you, and this war between America and Canada has just began, and nobody can stop us from making your lives a living hell." I said.

"Now you people will learn your lesson either two ways the easy way were you take you your punishment easy or the hard way were I give you your punishment very rough." I said.  
>I gave Troy the microphone. "The thing is that you people will watch us kick every single American superstar in the WWF ass until we have won this battle." He said.<p>

"I mean when you people wanted us to break TMH up that's when you got me turned against all of you, but I will make damn sure that all of you endure hell by me, Keej , Owen, Nicole, and Bret." He said, then giving the microphone to Owen.

Owen smiled. "Exactly, because you people ruined my relationship with my brother for 3 years, and I'm just now making up with Bret, but I got to say you people are pathetic Americans unlike us in Canada in England, but it does feel good to be reunited." He said.

"Because you people made me betray my own flesh in blood my brother 3 ago. I didn't want to do it, but I was forced to do it, because of all of you, and let me say this you can go to hell if your from America." He said.

I smiled. "You know you what you people can boo me all you want, but when it's all said, and done we are are going to come out as the winner of the matches in 13 days, because Owen and Troy have to defend their titles against two men who didn't even earn it the legion of doom, and the number 1 contender slot is on the line between Bret Hart and Stone Cold Steve Austin, and I'm positive that we will all win in 13 days." I said.

"And I know for a fact that we have nothing to loose, any everything to gain in 13 days, and I know that I'll remain champion." I said

"I love the fact that I tell the truth, and never lie, but the thing is that you people will suffer the problems that had happened." I said, then dropping the microphone, and then we raised our wrists in the air to end raw.

It felt so good to get all of those things of my chest that I've kept in my head for a year and a half, and now I'll prove what a bitch I am, and this is only the beginning of the new hart foundation.


	25. Chapter 25

April 14, 1997

Kristen's POV

This Sunday is the pay per view event called revenge of the taker, and tonight all of us have a promo, and lately I've been thinking of what I could do to make myself even bitchier, so I've decided to not give a damn what people think of me, anyways my birthday is next Monday, and I'll be 17.

"Keej are you ready?" Troy asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah I'm ready for tonight." I said smiling

.

Troy smiled. "Keej you look great." He told me.

I smirked. "Thanks Troy I'm just excited for tonight." I said smiling.

He smiled. "Keej that's great." He told me.

I smiled. "So Owen where is Bret and Nicole?" I asked him.

Owen smirked. "They'll be back In a minute." He told me.

I smiled. "Ok, so we're did they go?" I asked him.

Owen smirked. "Went to go talk to my stupid father-in-law." He said.

I smirked. "That want take long." I said.

Owen smirked. No it won't." He said.

I smirked. "I know right." I said.

We all stayed quiet for a few moments until they door came up, and it was Bret and Nicole, and Troy came up to me, and started whispering to me. "Keej ask them what's going on." He told me. I nodded my head, and then smiled. "Troy wants to know what's going on." I said laughing, and Troy looked so mad at me.

"Why didn't Troy ask himself?" Nicole asked us.

I smiled. "I can answer that for you, because he's a coward." I said laughing.

She smiled, "that's probably true." She said.

Troy looked mad. "What is today pick on Troy day?" He asked us.

I laughed. "No Troy it's just that you are a coward sometimes, and you know damn well that Owen and I have picked on you for over 2 years." I said.

He smirked. "Yeah your right." He said.

Owen smirked. "Keej you can sing good." He told me. I smiled.

"I know I can, but you know the deal." I told him.

"What's the deal?" Nicole asked.

"I told Owen a long time ago that next time we was on pay per view in Canada that I would sing the Canadian national anthem, and the last time we was on pay per view we was on a hiatus." I said.

"Yeah that's right." Owen pointed out.

"Owen we are still on for next time." I said.

He smiled. "I figured that you would say that Keej." He told me.

I smiled. "I'm almost 17." I said smiling.

Owen smiled. "Yeah you're right next week is your birthday." He told me.

Troy smirked. "Keej don't worry I'll buy you a present." He said.

Nicole smirked. "For real next week is your birthday?" She asked.

I smiled. "Yeah next Monday, but I got an idea for tonight." I said.

Owen smirked. "What's your idea Keej?" He asked me.

I cleared my throat. "Well since that um we are apart of the Hart Foundation I was thinking that Owen that I insult our old rival Stone Cold Steve Austin, because I know everything about him." I said.

Bret spoke up. "Does she really Owen?" He asked Owen.

Owen smiled. "Yeah Bret she knows that son of a bitch better than he knows himself, cause she has his personal records in her office." He said.

Bret smiled. "This is going to help." He said. I smirked.

"Owen I don't have them in my office anymore." I said.

Owen looked concerned. "Then were and then hell do you have them at?" He asked me.

I smiled. "In my bag." I said.

Troy smirked. "The one next to me?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yeah." I said.

Troy opened the bag, and grabbed a folder, and handed it to me. "Here." He said.

I grabbed it, and opened it, and had a smile on my face. "Guys Austin has had issues in the past with dealing with being the man as it says here in his document that when he came here in 1994 he was a crybaby and wanting to be the man, but Austin has so called over came everything that was put in front of him." I said reading.

"That's a lie about him overcoming everything that was put in front of him." Bret said.

I smirked. "I totally agree this is something one of those retards had written, but it does got juicy secrets, and Owen you know what I'm talking about." I said laughing.

Owen smirked. "Of course I know, and are we telling the world tonight?" He asked me.

I smiled. "You know yeah we are." I said smirking.

Owen laughed. "Keej you're going to piss him off." He said.

I smirked. "I really don't give a damn." I said.

Troy looked at me. "Why don't you give a damn Keej?" He asked me.

"Because I don't give a damn what people think of me, and I'm not scared of that bald headed beer drinking foul mouth no good son of a bitch Stone Cold Steve Austin, cause he can go to hell." I said.

Troy smiled. "I've never heard you talk like that way in your entire life." He said.

I smirked. "Well things change." I said.

Owen smirked. "Keej don't listen to him he's stupid." He said

I smirked. "Hey dipstick you coming with us or are you going to just stay in her, and act stupid?" I asked

He didn't say anything, and just followed us as we all walked down the hallway, and to the gorilla, and then the hart foundation theme played throughout the arena which is Bret's theme, and then we all got in the ring, and all grabbed a microphone.

The crowd booed, and I began to talk. "Like I said last week you can boo me if you want. I really don't give a damn, because this Sunday at revenge of the taker all of us wrestlers in this ring is going to be the winners when it's all said, and done." I said.

Bret began to talk, and I never heard the crowd give such a disrespectful boo. "Yeah like she said this Sunday all of us is going to be winners after I beat Stone Cold Steve Austin, and shut him up for good." He said.

I smiled evilly. "I agree with you Bret, but speaking of Stone Cold Steve Austin I have his records of personal things that is written on his files, and I'm going to be nice enough to share it with all of you, so this is what it says Stone Cold Steve Austin is a disappointment to Victoria, Texas, and is a disappointment to his family pacifically his wife Jeanie and his daughters, but what he has that he is a disappointment to the most is that he has to live with the face that he is nothing more than a man who can't love with the fact that on the grandest stage of them all WrestleMania XIII that he was bleeding to death, while he was in the sharpshooter, and the dumbass refused to tap out, so he passed out, and I find him pretty pathetic." I said laughing.

Bret smiled. "So all of that you just said is the truth, and you're not lying?" He asked me.

I smirked. "Yeah all of it is true, because it was in my father's office." I said.

Bret smirked. "Alright just making sure, but you people aren't going to be cheering for Stone Cold Steve Austin, and man I feel sorry for him, because he just got told off by a girl, but then again she's just like her sister, Austin probably don't want to mess with her." He said.

I smirked. "You're damn right Austin don't want to mess with me, because my sister Monica knows me more than anybody, and well she had been their for me through it all, and Austin isn't going to win this Sunday, because this Sunday Bret at Revenge of the taker he's going to beta worse beating than he got at WrestleMania if that's possible." I said smiling.

Owen smirked. "Now Bret while you got Austin this Sunday in a match Troy and I are forced to defend our titles against LOD, because my father-in-law told me last week before Raw he said Owen it'll be a good match take it, and I did, but after this Sunday everything that happened before will be overwritten after Troy and I's victory, because we got Keej in our corner." He said.

I smiled. "Exactly, because Owen I'm going to accompany you guys like I always do after I get done kicking Melissa's ass, and retaining the World Wrestling Federation Women's Championship, and then after this Sunday the next night is my birthday, and well all of you people are invited to come and see my celebration next week, and I even invited Stone Cold Steve Austin, and you people will never forget what happens next week." I said, and then dropping the microphone ending raw.


	26. Chapter 26

April 20, 1997, Revenge Of The Taker War Memorial Auditorium Rochester, New York

Kristen's POV

Tonight is Revenge Of The Taker, and that means that tomorrow is my 17th birthday, and I honestly can't wait, and I've been thinking all day of what I have to do tonight to win against Melissa tonight.

Troy looked at me. "Are you ok?"

He asked me. I sighed. "No I'm not ok." I said.

He looked at me" Just calm down." He told me.

I was getting worked up. "How and the hell am I supposed to calm down, when I have a title match, and I haven't even prepared for." I said

. He looked at me. "Keej just go and wrestle like you always do, and fight for your life." He told me.

I smiled. "You know what I will." I said smiling.

He smirked. "Good." He said hugging me.

I smirked. "Troy what are we going to do tonight?" I asked him.

Troy smiled. "One thing win." He said.

Then Monica walk in with Owen ,and she smiled. "Troy I got a question is it true that you and Mason had a plan 10 years ago?" She asked him.

He smirked. "What Plan you talking about?" He asked her She smiled. "The one close to WrestleMania." I said. He yelled. "HELL NO WE DIDNT HAVE A DAMN PLAN WHOEVER SAID THAT IS A LIAR, AND THE TRUTH ISNT IN THEM." He said yelling.

Monica smiled. "Thank you that's all I needed to know for tonight." She said.

Troy sighed. "What do you mean?" He asked her.

She looked at him. "Dakota said that you and Mason had a plan." She told him.

Troy looked mad. "What else is that little idiot saying about me and you?" He asked her.

She sighed. "Well he keeps on saying that Owen isn't Tyler's father, because Tyler looks like me a little, and he's only 5, and I'm tired of him saying that." She said.

Troy looked at her. "Were is that son of a bitch at?" He asked her.

She sighed. "He has left." She said.

Troy got mad. "He's lucky, because I'm tired of him saying stuff about my nephew that way." He said.

Monica looked at him. "Troy just calm down." She told him.

He looked at her. "Alright I will." He said.

She smiled. "Thank you." She said.

Troy looked at Owen. "So Owen is he being pathetic or something?" Troy asked.

Owen smirked. "I think so, because I'm tired of Dakota saying I'm not the father of my son. When I am, and he's just saying that cause he don't like me." He said.

Monica looked at him. "Honey I know why Dakota is saying this, because he and dad are into again, and it's getting a little bit crazy, and um honey I don't want you to get mad, but dad said it would be best if I stayed away from the business until he can control Dakota." She said.

Owen looked at her. "Mon I'm not mad, and I don't care for the 12 years we've been married I've learned something, and that's that Dakota is bipolar or something." He said.

Monica smirked. "Honey I'm bipolar too, but I have medicine for it, and Dakota does, but he don't take his medicine." She said.

Owen nodded. "Alright um aren't all 3 of you bipolar?" He asked.

Troy smirked. "Yeah I'm bipolar and Keej is too, and I think my kids might be bipolar." He said.

Monica smirked. "Why do you say that?" She asked him.

He smiled. "Well because they have the mood swings like Keej did when she was 12, and I found out she was bipolar." He said.

Monica looked at him. "Well then I would have you or Sara to take them to get tested for them, because it's a serious disorder." She said. Troy smirked.

"I know that's why we take our Medication in the morning when we wake up." He said.

Monica smirked. "Yeah I know I have the same problems, and I'm always worrying about things, when in reality it'll be ok," she said.

Owen smirked. "Mon you always are worrying about things I mean you are like is everything going to be ok are you sure." He said.

Monica smiled. "Owen you are right I mean I have a lot of worrying especially when It's about you, the kids, or my brothers and sisters I care about." She said.

Troy smiled. "Mon I can't believe tomorrow is Keej's 17th birthday." He said.

She smiled. "I know it stills like she is my 5 year old little sister." She said.

Troy smirked. "I know we got to see her come into our lives when we was 14, and bow she almost 17." He said.

Monica smiled. "I know I just can't believe she's almost grown up." She said.

I smiled. "I can't wait to turn 17." I said.

Monica smiled. "Keej I felt the same way when I was your age, but sometimes I wish kids didn't grow up fast." She said.

I smiled. "I know you do, but I can't help it." I said. She smiled.

"I know, but I have a match." I said, and then I walked out of the locker room, and headed to the gorilla, and I watched, as Melissa entered the arena with an ovation.

Then my music played, and Lilian introduced me. "And her opponent from Calgary, Albera, Canada she is the World Wrestling Federation Women's Champion the 1996 Diva of the year Kristen Lynch." She said through the microphone, and then got out of the ring, and I walked out, and got booed on my way to the ring, but I didn't give a damn that they was booing me, so I got in the ring, and gave the referee my belt, and then he held it up, and then gave it to the timekeeper, and then rung the bell, and the match began.

Then match began with us locking up, and then I pushed her into the corner, and through her out of the ring, and then we got back into the ring, and I beat her up multiple times pushed her in the corner, and then I set her up for the widows peak and I was about to retain, and then Austin came out, and distracted me, and Melissa countered the widows peak and rolled me up for the 3 count, and beat me for the .title, because she needed help and I just got screwed out of my championship.

I walked backstage pissed off, and I heard the commentators. J.R.- This can't be good with the mood that Keej is in.

King- I agree with you J.R. Austin is going to pay for what he did to Keej tonight.

Then I walked backstage, and I wasn't in a good mood, so I walked back into the locker room mad. "That did not need to happen Troy Owen I just got screwed out of my championship, and what am I supposed to do?" I asked them.

Troy smiled. "First calm down." He said.

Monica smirked. "Yeah he's right." She said.

I smirked. "Thanks it means a lot." I told them.

They all smiled. "No problem." They said.

Later that night Troy, Owen, and I was walking down the hallway, and we walked to the gorilla, and our theme played, and Lillian introduced us. "And their opponents to be accompanied to the ring, by Kristen Lynch from Calgary, Alberta, Canada at a total combined weight of 552 pounds they are the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions TMH, Troy Lynch the European Champion and Owen Hart." She said through the microphone, and we walked out, and got booed but, I didn't give a damn what they were saying, and the match went back and fourth, until close to the end were I took brass nuts, and hit one of the members of LOD in the face while the ref was distracted, and Owen pinned him 123, and we retained the tag titles.

Then we walked back to the locker room, and Monica was still in the locker room, and we watched as it got closer, and closer to main event time. The main event was the number 1 contender slot, and I watched as the match was petty damn good, but I got up, so did the guys, and we walked out, and got booed, and then I saw the ref distracted and slapped Austin four times, and then later on when the rev saw it Owen took a chair and hit the son of a bitch over and over in the head with it, and then I watched as he might be number 1 contender, but he won't look like he is the number one contender, because I even set the some of a bitch up for the widows peak, and then we all raise our arms in the air, and that's how Revenge Of The Taker ended


	27. Chapter 27

April 21, 1997

Kristen's POV

It was around 6:00 a.m., and I heard my alarm clock ring, and then I got out of my bed, and walked into the bathroom, and took a shower, and then I got out of the shower, and put my pink silky house coat and then blow dried my hair with my pink blow dryer, and then straightened it with my pink straightener, and then brushed it with my pink hairbrush, and then I went back into my room, and got dressed.

Then I went downstairs, and walked into the kitchen, then ate my breakfast, and then I went, and sat in the living room, and watch some T.V. until 8:00 a.m., and that's when my brother Troy walked in, and I answered the door, and then smiled. "So what took you so long?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Yeah, so have you took your bipolar medicine yet?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Not yet, because my medicine doesn't refill until Wednesday, and I'm out." I said.

He looked shocked. "How are you out of your medicine already, and you got a refill for 90 days." He told me.

I smiled. "Well when I got my refill they were on 88 pills." I told him.

He looked at me. "So what are you going to do?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Honestly I don't know." I said.

He sighed. "Well I get my refill the same day you always get yours, and I have 2 extra." He said.

I smiled. "Troy I think I know what they did. I think they accidentally gave you 92, and me 88." I said.

He smirked. "Exactly, that's probably what happened." He told me.

He took out his subscription, and gave me one to take right now. I took my medicine with water, and then I smiled. "Thanks." I said smiling.

Troy smiled. "No problem." He said.

Later that day some of my family, and friends was at the house, and we was celebrating my birthday, and it was time for me to open my presents. I sat down on the couch next to my sister Monica and my best friend Allie, and then Monica smiled. "Keej this from me I thought you like it." She said handing me the present she bought for me, and then note read. Keej I've saw you grow up before my eyes, and just remember I love you from your sister Monica Hart.

I smiled, and then ripped the wrapping paper off, and opened the box, and inside it was a necklace that read BITCH. I smiled."Mon thanks for the present it really does describe who and the hell I am anymore." I said laughing.

She smiled. "Well at least I bought you something unlike the men in our family who gave you money, because they don't know what you would want." She said.

I smiled. "Mon it's not a big deal, because I really didn't care, because most guys after a girl turns 13 doesn't know what to get them unless you are his wife, and it's not a big deal." I said.

Monica smiled. "Speaking about that Owen you better listen to me my birthday isn't that far away, and you better buy me your wife a present for my birthday, and I would think you would come, and sit next to your wife instead of sitting next to my brother." She said.

We all laughed, and Sara smiled. "Mon I would think the same thing with your brother." She said smiling

. Monica smiled. "Obviously these boys like to be silly." She said.

Sarah smirked. "So true, but boys will be boys." She said.

Then Allie handed me the present she bought for me I opened the bag up, and then I saw a t-shirt, which read "EVERY SHORT GIRL NEEDS A TALL BEST FRIEND." I smiled. "That's just so cute I love it." I said smiling.

She smiled. "I'm glad you do." She said, and she was wearing her t-shirt that described me.

I smiled. "We are twinsies, because are shirts describe each other." I said, then everyone smiled, and then I opened my last present which was from my sister-in-law Sara, and I opened my present for her, and I saw they were three things in the bag. the first thing was a real tiara, and the second thing was a wand, and the last thing was a British flag outfit. I loved all of my presents, and everything that my family got for me.

Later that night on Raw Is War.  
>It was time for my big birthday celebration on Raw, and all I knew at the time was that it was going to be great, and that I was going to make Austin pay for what he did to me last night.<br>our music played, and we walked out, and got booed, but I didn't give a damn what the fans thought about me, because it was my 17th birthday, and nobody was going to mess it up, so we got in the ring, and I grabbed a microphone, and smiled.

"Well I was wrong I wasn't going to walk out as Women's Champion, but I'll promise you all one thing, and that's I will get my rematch, and I'll become a record breaking 7 time WWF Women's Champion." I said.

"But it's not about that tonight. Tonight it's about me,and my 17th birthday extravaganza, and tonight I'm going to tell all of you something the reason why you people boo me isn't because I turned my back on all of you. It's because I have more money. I'm more beautiful, I'm more talented, and I have balls to take it to everyone in the WWF, and you all are just jealous, because I have more money than you, I'm more beautiful than you, and I'm more talented that all of you fat Americans who eat candy instead of healthy food." I said.

"I mean you people always want to eat out, no wonder all of you are fat, and out of shape, but enough of that, now let's talk about a man of the name of Stone Cold Steve Austin. The man who screwed me out of my title last night, but you know what I'm a woman who gets everything she wants, and tonight will be no different. Stone Cold Steve Austin I know for a fact that you're here tonight, so I'm going to give you an opportunity from now until the end of the show to come out here, and you and I will sort out our differences, and further more I would like him to tell me what exactly he thinks about me, and the hart foundation, because I truly want to here what he thinks about us." I said smiling.

Troy smiled. "Yeah, and if Austin comes forward like true men would then he would stop the rivalry between the Hart Foundation, and himself, but if that don't happen. Well, then the rivalry will just deepen even more, and you people will be forced to watch us give that no good son of a bitch Stone Cold Steve Austin the well deserved beaten he deserves." He said smiling.  
>Owen smirked. "That's right, because Austin doesn't want us to go any further, because we got someone who isn't afraid to use her assets to get what she wants, and last week she was conniving, and she made it personal, and I know for a fact that Austin won't do a damn thing here tonight." He said.<p>

I smiled. "Owen you are exactly right, because Austin always couldn't get the job done even two years ago he couldn't. He couldn't do it then, and he sure as hell can't do it now, because in my head he's just a poor excuse for a man, a superstar, a son, a father, and a husband, because I know for a fact that his entire family is ashamed of him." I said smiling evil.  
>"I mean he has been succeeding lately, but he can't get the job done when he goes up against anybody in the hart foundation, because he's going to get his ass kicked, and all I can say about him is that he's nothing more than a man that's ashamed of what he is becoming, and for what I can say about him for what I saw last night at Revenge Of The Taker that he's doesn't have the balls to stand up to me-." I said.<p>

Austin cut me off, by his music playing, and then he walked down the aisle, got in the ring, and glared at Troy, Owen, and I mostly me for what I just had said about him, and then he looked at Owen and gave him a stunner, and it knocked him out, and did the same to Troy, and then had me cornered, because he stunned me, and it knocked me unconscious, and then he got a chair, and put on my knee, and then went to the top turnbuckle and did and elbow drop on the steal chair, and when he did that I couldn't feel my knee, then he was about to do some more damage, and that's when Bret and Nicole came, and Austin ran like hell, but it was too late Austin had already did damage on me, and Nicole came right to me to check on me, and I tried to get up, but I fell down, then Troy and Owen got up, and came over to were I was at, and Owen got my jacket, and Troy picked me up, and carried me bridal style to the back, and then Owen went, and got my stuff while Troy had the ambulance to take me to the hospital, while Troy went with me, and all I knew was that my career could be cut short, and that Austin was going to have hell to pay for hurting me, and my 17th birthday was a disaster.

I mean how low would somebody go to as of hurting me on my 17th birthday, a day that I have to remember for the rest of my life. The day that I want to highly of, but I can think the day highly of, but just not the night on Raw is war, and it sucks that I'm lying here in a hospital bed, and going to have to go through surgery tomorrow morning at 8:00 a.m., and Austin gets to do whatever he wants it's just not fair that he gets to walk around, and do everything he damn well wants to, but I know he'll have hell to pay, because next week on raw isn't going to be a pretty night for the rattlesnake especially when he has everyone in the hart foundation pissed off at him, but that's on him not me, and I'm having to lay in the hospital wearing that ugly gown, and that was a picture took when I was still unconscious, and Troy was crying, but I'm going to be ok now. Well, I hope so.


	28. Chapter 28

July 5, 1997  
>Kristen's POV<p>

I'm on my way back to Canada since I've been in London for the past few days, and it's like 4:00 a.m.,but don't worry I've slept, but it should only be about an hour until I'll be back at home in Canada, and my mom is still sick, so I'm the only one living in the house, but I did watch Raw Monday night, and I updated the fans via satellite on my return, and Troy and Owen's huge announcement.

flash back Raw  
>Third person point of view<p>

J.R. and Jerry Lawler were announcing raw for Monday June 30, 1997, and they starting talking about a very special diva in the World Wrestling Federation.

J.R.- Well we got Keej via satellite tonight, and we are going to ask her a few questions, about what's next for her.  
>King- that's right.<p>

It showed her on satellite,and she smiled. Then J.R. asked her a question. "So Keej how is your knee doing?" He asked her.

She smiled. "You know what my knee is actually doing pretty damn good, and I've talked to my doctor that did my surgery, and she said that she has never seen any professional athlete recover as quick as I did, and she calls it a miracle for me to had done that as quick as I did." She said.

"So do you know when you'll be back here in the World Wrestling Federation?" J.R. asked.

She smiled. "I actually do know when I'll be back here in the World Wrestling Federation. I asked my doctor about July 6, because we're in my home town of Calgary, Alberta, Canada, and I asked her if I would be able to go on July 6 in the Saddledome, and when she got done checking my knee out, and stuff she said that I would be perfectly fine to make my return to the World Wrestling Federation live on pay per view on Sunday, July 6, 1997 at the Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta, Canada infront of all my family, friends, and fellow Canadians." She said.

"Keej what was your thoughts on April 21 when Stone Cold Steve Austin stunt you, and almost injured your entire ACL?" J.R. asked her.

She sighed. "I was devastated when it happened. J.R. you have to understand that their was a lot of questions going through my mind like Am I going to be OK? Is my career in jeopardy? Am I ever going to be the same? How long will I miss TV time? I was just not thinking straight. All I though of was when will I be back. There wasn't anything in my mind telling me that I wasn't coming back to the WWF I knew I would be back." She said.

"Final question Keej what are you going to do to Stone Cold Steve Austin when you return next week to Raw Is War?" He asked her.

She smiled evil. "What am I going to do to Stone Cold Steve Austin? Well, J.R. I'm going to make him suffer everything I had suffered for the past 2 1/2 months being sidelined, because of a knee injury, and when he is suffering from the pain he will wish that he's dead, and you can watch me." She said.

"Keej we will see you this Sunday." J.R. said.

"Alright see you then." She said, and then the satellite was turned off.

Later that night Owen and Troy had an announcement to make, they were currently in the ring, and had microphones in their hands.

Troy smiled. "Well I guess you guys had heard that my sister Keej is returning to the WWF this Sunday, and you know what Austin you're going to pay for everything you did to my sister, and it starts this Sunday, cause when she returns to the WWF she's going to prove to everybody of why you shouldn't mess with her, and she is going to accompany me down this aisle in our 5 on 5 tag match this Sunday in Calgary, Alberta, Canada in the Saddledome, and you'll all know why she's a real bitch." He said.

Owen smirked. "Exactly, and this Sunday when Keej returns to make sure Austin doesn't do anything to her we're going to keep our eye on her, when we're not in the ling that is, and Stone Cold Steve Austin is going to be embarrassed and humiliated in front of the entire world, and Troy you admit that you got your sister to accompany you to the ring this Sunday. Well I got it even better I got my wife Monica to agree to accompany me down this aisle, and this Sunday this 5 on 5 match is going to be epic because on one side you got the pathetic Americans Stone Cold Steve Austin, Goldust, Ken Shammrock, and LOD, and on the other side you got the sensible Canadians Bret Hart, Davey Boy Smith, Brian Pillman, The European Champion Troy Lynch, and myself The Intercontinental Champion Owen Hart, and this Sunday we will kick ass." He said, and then left the ring.

End of flashback, and third person point of view

I had just arrived outside my house, and then I got my keys, and walked in, and then I noticed that Troy and Owen was inside, and then I hit both of them real hard, since they both were asleep.

Troy looked at me. "I'm glad you're home." He said.

I smiled. "I'm glad I'm home too." I said smiling.

Owen smiled. "Keej do you got all of your bags?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah I do." I said .

Owen looked at me. "Did you carry all of those?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah I did." I said smiling.

He smirked. "Alright." He said

I smiled. "I'm going to go up to my room, and put my stuff away." I said.

Troy smirked. "You're not going alone." He said.

I smiled. "You guys can come." I said.

Then we walked upstairs into my room, and then put my stuff away.

After we was done putting my stuff away Troy looked at Owen. "Hey Owen what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"I don't know." Owen responded.

I smiled. "Owen call my dad." I said.

"What do you want me to call Alex for?" He asked.

"Prank call him." I said.

"What's the son of bitch's number?" He asked.

I smirked. "403-967-2157." I said smirking.

He smirked. "So he changed his number?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yeah I wonder why?" I asked.

Then Owen put the phone on speaker, and Troy and I just sat on my bed, and stayed quiet.

Then my dad answered the phone. "Who the hell is this don't you realize it's 6:30 in the morning, and I'm trying to sleep?" He asked.

Owen disguised his voice to sound like my dad's bank accountant. "Mr. Lynch this is your bank accountant Todd, and in your account you're going bankrupt for 50 billion dollars."

My dad was confused. "What the hell do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean you're bankrupt over 50 billion dollars." Owen said, and then rung up the phone.

Then Owen,Troy, and I just laughed for about an hour.

* * *

><p>July 6, 1997 Canadian Stampede, Saddle Dome Calgary, Alberta, Canada<br>Kristen's POV

Well Troy, Owen, and I are having to sign autographs for our Canadian fans, and I've signed about 300 autographs, and my hand is hurting me.

I looked at the guys. "Guys are your arms hurting you?" I asked him.

He smirked. "Yeah." He said.

Then a teenage girl about my age was in line next, and smiled at me. "Keej I'm your biggest fan will you please sign my autograph it would mean the world to me?" She said.

I smiled. "Sure I wouldn't mind signing you're autograph." I said.

Then she gave me a picture of myself, and it was when I was Women's Champion earlier this year, so I got my pen, and signed

Kristen Lynch- Helmsley TMH member the head bitch of the WWF.

Then she looked at me. "Thank you it really means, a lot, but my friends won't believe me if I tell them that I met all of you guys, so I can you have a pic with me?" She asked.

I smiled. "Of course we can. We don't care." I said.

Then she got out her gray camera, and sat it on the desk, and sat it too take the picture in 60 seconds, so she came behind the desk, and then the camera clicked, and the picture was taken.

She then walked away, and we kept on signing auto graphs, until 6:00, that's when I had made a deal with Bret and Nicole that I would sing to the fans, and I decided to sing my favorite song it was just released in 1991 and it was called . When You're Gone

I went to were the microphone was, and started to sing.

"I always needed time on my own I never thought I'd need you there when I cry And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side When you walk away I count the steps that you take Do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too When you're gone The words I need to hear to always get me through The day and make it ok I miss you I've never felt this way before Everything that I do reminds me of you And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do When you walk away I count the steps that you take Do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you And when you're gone The face I came to know is missing too And when you're gone All the words I need to hear to always get me through The day and make it ok I miss you We were made for each other Out here forever I know we were, yeah And all I ever wanted was for you to know Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you And when you're gone The face I came to know is missing too And when you're gone All the words I need to hear will always get me through The day and make it ok I miss you " I said singing, and then the crows cheered.<p>

Then after I got down singing we walked into the Saddle Dome arena, and, Monica stopped Owen in the hallway, and I knew it was important, so Troy and I was about to leave them alone, when Monica looked at us. "I want you guys to hear this too." She said.

I smiled. "OK." I said.

Owen looked at her. "Monica what is it?" He asked.

She sighed. "I don't know if you're going to let me come down to ringside after hearing what I'm about to say." She said.

Owen looked at it. "Mon what is it?" He asked her.

She sighed. "Well I found out yesterday morning that I'm pregnant." She said.

Owen looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked.

She smirked. "I'm pregnant again remember how this whole year all you've said to me is that when Athena is about an year and half old that we should have another child. Well, it looks like that's going to happen." She said.

Owen looked at her. "You're still coming down to ringside." He said.

Monica looked shocked. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Owen smiled. "Well I mean that you are coming down to ringside with me, but sit in the barricade, so that you don't get hurt." He said.

She smirked. "Alright. I guess that makes since." She said smiling.

Then we all continued to talk until 10:00, and that's when it was main event time. At the beginning of the show I sung the Canadian national anthem, and now it's main event time. Austin's team made their entrances first, and walked down the aisle, and got booed by the audience, and then it was time for us to make our way to the ring. Davey Boy came out first, and then Brian Pillman, and it was time for Troy to make his entrance. "And to be accompanied to the ring by his sister Kristen Lynch-Helmsley from London, England weighing 325 pounds The European Champion Troy Lynch." The announcer said, but we stayed on the stag like the rest of our team did, and then Owen walked out holding hands with my sister, and then he hugged Troy, and I, and then it got real quiet for a few seconds, that felt like hours, but then Bret's music played, and he walked out with Nicole, then we all walked down the aisle together to take care of business with the Americans, and Monica sat in the barricade next to my sister-in-law Sara, and then me Nicole and I stayed at ringside.

Then everyone got on the apron, and the match began with Bret and Austin, and I rolled my eyes at Austin, and then the energy was energetic you had to be there to feel the energy that we was feeling on that night, and Bret was dominating Austin, and then Austin came close to our corner, and everybody just attacked him from on the apron, and I was laughing about it, and in the match Owen had got hurt, because Austin had did something to his knee, and then I went to were Owen was, and he grabbed my arm, and we walked to the back together, and then we I went, and took my medicine I had forgot to take earlier, and then we watched the match, and Bret got pay back on Austin, because he did the figure four on Austin on the steal post, and Austin had to be took to the back, and then later in the match Austin came back, and he locked bret in the sharpshooter, and that's when Owen and I came back out, and Owen saved Bret from Austin, and then got on the turnbuckle, and then got the tag, and Austin started with my brother which was in the barricade sitting, and then I put Austin back in the ring, and Owen rolled him up for the 3 count, and we won, and the hart foundation music played, and I heard on commentary J.r. say. "Families that fought together, survive together, and that's what we've seen from the Hart's home turf here in Calgary, Alberta, Canada The Harts have come home and they are victorious."

Then I got out of the ring, and went to were my niece Ryan was at, and then I got her out of her seat, and helped her in the ring, and that's when everybody came in the ring, and I put Athena over my shoulders, and gave her to Owen, and I smiled, ans she looked like she was tired, and pretty much Bret and Owen's entire family got in the ring even their parents, and then J.R. notified everyone that on August 3, 1997 that we was going to be back in the USA in East Rutherford, New Jersey, and then I made up a joke with Bet's daughter Jade who is 14 that she is datting a guy that's not even related to none of us, but I told her I was joking after 20 minutes of joking, and then she hugged me, and I smiled, and then we all cleared the ring, and Calgary Stampede ended as we all were clearing the ring. All I can say it feels so good to be back. Man, I love my life at age 17


	29. Chapter 29

July 7, 1997

Kristen's POV

Raw is going to start with us tonight explaining last night, and SummerSlam which is on August 3, man that's going to be awesome, and last night it felt so damn good to be back in the World Wrestling Federation.

So, as far as Stone Cold Steve Austin goes. Well,he will learn not to mess with me ever again, cause tonight we are in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, so whatever I do tonight I'll get cheered, so I can't do know wrong here in my home country of Canada, and what a better way to piss Austin off.

I had changed my image. After 10 months of waiting my hair has finally grown back, and it feels damn good to have my hair, back.

I looked at my watch, and noticed that Raw was just about to start, and we are starting the show, but coming out individually tonight, because first Bret is going to go out to the ring, and then we'll come out on our cue.

I walked to the gorilla position, and stayed their with the guys. Now let me tell you guys about the hart foundation. Well Davey Boy and Brian aren't apart of the hart foundation. They just was our partners last night so we didn't have to go in a handicap match, so they are only 5 members of the Hart Foundation. Bret, Nicole, Owen, Troy, and I.

Troy, Owen, and I watched as Bret and Nicole walked out, and we all had smiles on our faces, and then Vince McMahon. Yeah you got that right was in the ring with a microphone. Vince is an interview now, and he interviews us now, and a commentator some times. "Bret "the hitman" Hart scheduled ladies and gentlemen to attempt to take away the World Wrestling Federation Championship at SummerSlam on August 3rd against the Undertaker we will get to that in a moment first of all considering last night congratulations all in order." Vince said.  
>"Hello there A first of all I just want to say thank you for letting me still be your hero, and thanking you for believing in me a few weeks ago I was told America love it or leave it. Well I've traveled all over the world. I've been all over the United States of America, and the one thing that I've been particular to look forward to is loving leaving it. I want everybody to understand that nobody is more proud of being Canadian that I am, and I'm not really sure how things have escalated, but the one thing I'm not so much anti-American. I'm just very, very, very, pro-Canadian Americans think that they are always better than us. They think that are always better than everyone, but all you have to do is look at gone of the bailey, and you realize that they are not as great as they think they are. America for me Canada is the country were we still take care of the sick and the old. Where we still have healthcare. We got yeah. Canada isn't a riddle of racial prestigious hatred across Canada we all care for each other, and I'm proud to be Canadian, and I'm proud to be your hero, and I promise that I'll continue to live up to trying to do my best, and to keep my word, and there's one promise that in particular that I'm going to make, and that promise is In the SummerSlam in America when I step in the ring with The World Wrestling Federation Champion The Undertaker that I will not let my Canadian fans down, and I will be the World Wrestling Federation Champion for a fifth time. I want to make on promise if I don't come to Canada with that World Wrestling Federation Championship belt then if I hook on my crook I loose I will never ever wrestle on America soil ever again, and that is a promise. Now I want to call out you the man that beat the great American skum last night the Intercontinental Champion my brother Owen. The best technical wrestler in the World Wrestling Federation." Bret said.<p>

Then Owen and I walked out, and we got a standing ovation by the Canadian fans, and it felt so damn good to finally be back in the WWF, and not be sitting my ass at the house this week, so I walked down, the aisle, and got in the ring, and then grabbed 2 microphones for Owen and I. "Well I'm back ladies and gentlemen I know you guys missed me, and I got to tell you guys something very important, earlier today I made a sacrifice to not let Stone Cold Steve Austin ever hurt me in any physical way ever again." I said, and then the fans cheered.  
>I smirked. "I mean almost 3 months ago here on Raw he hurt my knee, and I was out of the WWF for a 2 and a half months, and I rehabilitated myself, and after last night when Owen you beat him in this ring 123, and that proved to me that I know someone who can take out Stone Cold Steve Austin for me, so I made a contract out for you and Austin to have a match against each other on Sunday, August 3, 1997." I said.<p>

Owen smiled. "Keej I got to tell you something it hurt Troy and I when Austin hurt you, because he took out someone who knows everything about this company, and you know what I'll fight Austin on August 3, because I've already signed for the match." He said, and then the Canadian fans cheered.

I smirked. "Yeah that's right you did sign for the match, but Owen they're going to be a stipulation for every match, and earlier today when Austin signed for the match. Well, he said that if he doesn't beat you at SummerSlam. Well, then he is going to kiss your ass infront of the entire world. How sick is that? I mean I knew Austin was sick already, but this is going to far, for even him. I mean he should just accept the fact that we all are winners, and that he's not a winner." I said smiling.

Owen smiled. "You're exactly right Keej I mean he did injure you on your birthday." He told me.

I looked mad. "You know what i'm going to do at SummerSlam on August 3, 1997 when we are back in America. I'm going to make damn sure that Stone Cold Steve Austin doesn't walk out of SummerSlam, because I know for a fact that he can't beat any of us, because he's a coward look at it this way on April 21, 1997 he hurt my knee, and I had to undergo surgery, because of that man, and I'm going to tell all of you this that Austin will regret injuring Kristen Lynch-Helmsley on her 17th birthday, and Owen I got a question knowing that you and Austin are wrestling for the Intercontinental Championship at SummerSlam I was wondering if I could come down to ringside with you to watch Austin get the beating he deserves?" I asked him.

Owen smirked. "Keej yeah I would like you to come down to ringside with me, and you know what we are partners in crime." He said.

I smirked. "Owen you could say that, but I got something that I need to get off my chest for the past few weeks I've watched Austin be a freeken retard, and you know what at SummerSlam he's going to have no escapes, because Owen he's going up against you somebody that could possibly end his career, and I promise that at SummerSlam that I'm going to watch everything go down, because I know for a fact that Stone Cold Steve Austin is an poor excuse for a man, AND I SWEAR TO GOD THAT HE'S NOT GOING TO WALK OUT OF SUMMERSLAM ON HIS OWN, BECAUSE FOR NOW ON I'M GOING TO MAKE HIS LIFE HERE IN THE WWF A COMPLETE LIVING HELL, BECASaUSE THE BITCH OF THE WWF IS BACK." I

said yelling.

Then my brother Troy walked out with his European Championship, and had a smile on his face, and got in the ring, and got a microphone. "Keej that was the best thing I heard you say, but are you sure that's all you have to say about Austin?" He asked me.

I smirked. "No it's not, because Stone Cold Steve Austin IS A MAN IN THE WWF, THAT SENT ME TO THE HOSPITAL ON MY 17TH BIRTHDAY, AND HE'S A MAN WHO HAS NO RESPECT FOR ANYONE IN THE WWF, BUT HIMSELF, BECAUSE I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT HE DON'T RESPECT ME, AND AT SUMMERSLAM I'M GOING TO WATCH HIS ASS GET BURNED TO THE GROUND WERE IT BELONGS." I said yelling.

Troy looked at me. "Are you ok?" He asked me.

I smiled. "I'm fine, I'm just pissed off." I said.

Then Austin came out, and got booed by the fans from Canada, and I smiled, and then he glared at all of us, and I just smiled. "Austin it's so great to see you, and knowing at SummerSlam that you'll be embarrassed in front of your own country what a shame, and we went to Canada, and kicked the American superstars ass, and in 4 weeks nothing is going to change, because you're going to get your ass stomped." I said smirking.

Then he looked at me. "Do all you do is talk about what's going to happen to me, do you ever worry about yourself is that why you were out of the WWF for 3 months?" He asked me.  
>I laughed. "That's funny Austin, because I got to tell you this on August 3 I'm going to be the one laughing when you can't walk out of SummerSlam on your own power, and you have to be took to the hospital, because of what Owen does to you in this ring." I told him laughing.<p>

"You know what we will see come SummerSlam, and that's the bottom line, because Stone Cold said so." He said, and that ended our promo for that night, and Troy, Owen and I all just smiled at him, and I yelled without the microphone that this isn't over Austin this war is just beginning you got this war, and we will finish you, and then they went to commercial, and I we got out of the ring, and went to the backstage area.

Troy looked at me. "Wow you cut an awesome promo." He said to me smiling.

I smirked. "Thanks Troy it really made me feel great, and um tonight here on Raw you guys are going to be the number one contenders for the tag titles, and next week you guys are going to beat Stone Cold Steve Austin in a handicap match, and become a 13 time World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions." I said smiling.

Owen smirked. "Yeah we are, and then next week we will beat Austin, and he won't be 100%, so at SummerSlam I'll beat him, and he'll have no excuses of why I beat unless he some how becomes 100%, but that won't happen." He said.

I smiled. "The match is next." I said.

Then we walked back to the gorilla position, and we watched as Farooq and D'lo Brown walked out, and got booed, and then Lillian announced us. "To be accompanied to the ring, by Kristen Lynch-Helmsley from Calgary,Alberta, Canada at a total combined weight of 552 pounds Troy Lynch and Owen Hart representing the Hart Foundation, and members of TMH." She said through the microphone, then they got in the ring, and the match began.

The match ended when D'lo and Farroq both got counted out, so we became the number one contenders, and it was awesome, and the rest of the guys came to celebrate with us, and that's how raw ended that night.


	30. Chapter 30

July 14, 1997

Kristen's POV

I was walking down the hallway, and Owen stopped me in the hallway, and he smiled at me. "Keej what's up?" He asked me.

I smirked. "Nothing much, just thinking about tonight." I said smiling.

Owen looked at me. "You know raw starts in `10 minutes, so how about you, Troy, and I start the show tonight?" He asked me.

I smirked. "You know what Owen that's a hell of an idea, and I think this will give us time to develop the rivalry between you, Austin, and I more deeper than it really is." I said.  
>He smirked. "You know that's a great idea." He said.<p>

"I know it is." I said, while Owen and I walked to the gorilla position were my brother was at, and we told Troy about our plan, and he agreed with it, and then our music hit through out the arena, and we got booed by the fans since we are in Texas tonight, and, then we got in the ring, and I got a microphone, and the fans booed, and then waited for the boos to die down.

Then I began to talk. "Wow what a return for me last week in Canada. Well, you people wouldn't know that, cause all of you live in a country were violence is always the answer, and Bret is right all of the Americans think that they are better than everybody, and they also have no idea what family values are, and they also don't know how to treat ladies, and as of a matter of fact you Americans can go straight to hell, and tonight Stone Cold Steve Austin is going to be in a handicap match for the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Championship, because apparently he has no partners what so ever, and tonight you people are going to watch Troy and Owen become a 13 time World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions." I said  
>"I mean nobody can beat us, because Austin you don't know what I can do when you make somebody like me very mad, and listen to this Austin as long as you bother me like you have in the past well then you're going to have to deal with Owen and I, and I know that in 3 weeks that Stone Cold Steve Austin is going to be embarrassed in front of the entire world, and I'll get to see it live, and in front of everybody their at that arena, but I got to say you did show me guts at the Canadian Stampede, knowing the fact after you got hurt, you came back, but Owen did too, and you got beat like a bitch." I said smiling.<p>

Owen smirked. "Keej that's what I'm talking about, because in 3 weeks I'm going to kick Stone Cold Steve Austin's ass, and then they'll be nothing left of him, but Keej you're going to be at ringside in 3 weeks, and you're going to witness everything go down, and what's going to happen is that Austin is going to hell." He told me.  
>I smiled. "Yeah with that being said Austin get your ass out here, and you better be ready to get your ass kicked tonight, because it'll be even closer for me to getting my revenge on you." I said.<p>

Austin's music hit, and he walked out, and got an standing ovation by the fans I still don't know why they cheer for him, but he got in the ring, and then got a microphone, and faced off with Owen and I.

He began to talk. "Keej you say in three weeks that I'm going to be embarrassed. Well, that's not going to happen, because in 3 weeks you're going to be the one embarrassed. Let's face facts you are a two dollar bimbo of a woman who uses herself to get what she wants, but it never works out for her." He said.

"You know what if you really think that of me it's fine, so if you won't to do anything to me. Well, try to I dare you to do something to me, because I know that look in your eye you want to stun me. Well, go right ahead I really don't give a damn." I said.

Then Austin looked at me, and came close to were I was, and he kicked me in the gut grabbed me by the neck, and drove me down to the canvas were I was knocked out unconscious, and then his music played, and he left the ring, then they went to commercial.

Then Troy picked me up, and Owen held the ropes, and Troy carried me to the back bridal style, and took me to our locker room, and sat me down on the couch.  
>Then we came back from commercial, and I was awake now, and we walked to Gorilla Monsoon the commissioner's office, and barged in.<p>

"What the hell is this?" He asked.

"YOU GOT TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT AUSTIN HE IS CRAZY HE JUST STUNNED KEEJ YOU WANT HIM TO GO AROUND STUNNING EVERY WOMAN IN THE WWF, YOU GOT TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT SON OF A BITCH" Troy said yelling.

"I will just calm down." He said.

"So what are you going to do?" Owen asked.

"I can't do anything until you have a legal document from your lawyer." He said.

"I'll file a restraining order on him tomorrow, and I'll bring you a copy next week." I said.

"But I can do this, if he touches you tonight his match at SummerSlam isn't going to happen." He said.

"Alright, but do you got a paper where he can't come within 50 feet near me?" I asked.

"Of course." He said, and then wrote out a paper, and handed it to me.

"Thanks, and I'm sure this will really work out for tonight, and at least we know we are ready." He said, and then we walked out of his office, and closed the door.

"Guys that's definitely going to piss Austin off." I said.

Troy looked mad. "Keej why are you paying more attention to Owen?" He asked me.

I smiled. "For one he is my brother-in-law, and two he is feuding with Austin, and why do you care?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "You never acknowledge me like you used to, and now that Austin and Owen are feuding I feel like you don't care about me anymore." He told me looking mad.

I sighed. "Troy it's not that I love you to death, but none of your matches are interesting. Yeah you're fighting Shamrock at SummerSlam, and if you don't win you have to eat dog food, and Troy I'll come and support you only in Championship matches." I told him

He smiled. "That's fair enough." He said.

I smirked. "Moving on. Tonight you guys are going to become a record setting 13 time World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions, because we know Austin can't deal with a handicap match." I said.

Owen smirked. "Exactly, and that means that SummerSlam will be a piece of cake, because he will be worn down, and that only means one thing that next week that he won't be participating in raw next week." He told me.

I smiled. "Exactly, because a week without Austin is what I need, because I can talk trash about him without having him to come out, and ruin everything, but tonight we are definitely going to walk out of this arena with Tag Team Championship gold, and that's definitely going to make everything a lot easier for us to deal with." I said.

Owen smiled. "Exactly Keej, because nobody is better than us." He said.

later that night.

It's main event time we are currently at the gorilla position, and our theme just hit Owen is bringing out the Canadian flag, and waving it, and the fans are booing us for that, and we don't give a fuck what the think of us, we got in the ring, and put the Canadian flag on one of the steal posts, and then Lillian announced us, and then Austin's music hit, and he came out alone, and then he got in the ring, and Lillian announced him, and then I got out of the ring, and then Troy decided to start the match, and then the ref rung the bell.

The match was going great until I saw Mankind on the titantron dressed up as his alter ego Dude Love, and he agreed to be Austin's partner, and he came out, and it confused all of us even Austin, and then Dude tagged himself in after Austin hit the stunner on my brother Troy, and Owen was talking to the ref, and then Dude pinned my brother, and Owen was a half second away of breaking up the pin, and then Owen and I checked on Troy, and we all stood tall while Austin and Dude was walking to the back, and that's how raw ended, and I just couldn't believe that they were the tag Champs, and Owen and Troy wasn't, but there's always next week, and we'll get our revenge, cause we are back in Canada the greatest country in the world, and I know that we will get our pay back next week, cause if my lawyer files that paper well then Austin will be screwed until this rivalry is over, and that'll be quite some time by the way things are going on.

I walked to the back, and the guys followed me. "Keej what's wrong?" Owen asked.

I sighed. "You know what's wrong Owen what happened out there I was sure that you guys was going to be champions." I said.

Owen looked at me. "Keej it'll be ok, because we are going to get even with him next week." He told me.

I smiled. "That'll be great." I said.

"You're damn right it will." He told me.

"Austin has just signed his own death certificate, because when we're done with him he will be going through a nightmare that he can't stop."


	31. Chapter 31

July 21, 1997 Kristen's POV

Well last Friday we all made a flag match challenge to any American superstars in the WWF, but they haven't stepped up, and answered our challenge, and it's really disappointing to hear that, because I mean I thought since we're in Canada that we could defend our country against 3 spoiled brats of Americans, but I guess it's not going to happen.

On Tuesday morning I went to my lawyer's office, and filed a restraining order on Stone Cold Steve Austin a 325 page restraining order to be exact, and in the paper it states that Austin can't put one finger on me, and I can touch him, but he can't me, that's one way to piss him off, and I can't wait until tonight when I tell him what I've done.

Troy looked at me. "Has anyone excepted the match?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

He looked mad. "THIS IS PATHETIC WE CHALLENGE FOR A DAMN MATCH, AND NOBODY ACCEPTS IN 3 DAMN DAYS." He said yelling.

I looked at him. "Calm down Troy I promise you we will have a flag match tonight." I told him.

He looked at me. "How do you know?" He asked.

I smiled. "I just know, because of what I say tonight will really piss people off." I said

He smirked. "What would I do without you?" He asked.

I smiled. "I don't know you would probably be a guy who is lost in life." I said laughing.

Owen walked in, and looked at me. "Keej you got the original restraining order?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yes I do. It's 325 pages long, and I can do anything I damn well please." I said.

He smiled. "You're damn right." He said.

Then Bret and Nicole walked in, and sat down. "What are you damn right about Owen?" Nicole asked.

I spoke up. "You'll see tonight." I informed her.

Then Owen punched me, and I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

He smirked. "Let's go to the ring." He said.

We all nodded, and got up, and I got my restraining order paper, and then, walked out the door with everybody else, and then we went to the gorilla, and it showed a video from last week which played for about three and a half minutes, and then when the video ended. Bret's music played, and we walked and then we got in the ring, and I got a microphone, and handed it to Bret, and he pretty much said that he thought that Americans would step up since they were so great, and then dissed America again, and then Troy began to talk.

"SummerSlam is in 2 weeks, and you all saw what I did to ken shamrock just a few minutes ago, and that's nothing compared what I'm going to do to him in 13 nights at SummerSlam, and if I lose I have to eat dog food, but that's not going to happen, because at SummerSlam I'm going to win in the middle of this ring." He said.

I smiled. "That's right Troy, because obviously you're a better man, but I do have to say Troy you are always, and I mean always going to be the first ever WWF European Champion, and that's something nobody can ever take away from you, because you worked your ass off to get that title, and let me say that at least you have a championship." I told him.

"You're exactly right, and if he some of me he can come get more of me." Troy said.

Then Troy handed the microphone to Owen. "You know what Stone Cold Steve Austin thinks he's better than all of us, but I know for a fact that's not true, and I don't know what kind of a sicko and pervert he is, but he's agreed to kiss my ass if he doesn't win, and I do t know about all of you, but that's really sick." He said.

I grabbed the microphone out of Owen's hand, and smiled. "Speaking of Stone Cold Steve Austin last week after he stunt me I took Gorilla Monsoon's advise, and I went to my lawyer, and on Tuesday, July 15, 1997 at 10:01 a.m. my lawyer filed a restraint order on Stone Cold Steve Austin of reasons she and I believes he can't put a finger in me, but the thing is I can touch him, but he can't touch me at all, and if he does he won't not only not get his match in 2 weeks at SummerSlam, but he will be arrested for violated my restraining order." I said.

"I mean if he wants to try me. He can go right ahead, because when it's all said and done I always get exactly what I want, and this will be no different Austin, because what you did to me 3 months ago to this day really passed me off, so get ready to get the worse beating of your life come SummerSlam, because you'll become the ultimate jackass, because I'm going to make your life in the WWF a living hell." I said.

Then Austin came out, and the fans booed him, and he got in the ring, and I just smiled, and then he got a microphone. "So you are going to make my life a living hell, so be it, and as far as your little flag natch I'll be one of your opponents for tonight." He said, and then got out of the ring, and left, and we all just had smiled on our faces, and then Troy and Owen held the ropes ad I got out of the ring, and then we went to the back, and went into our locker room.

Later that night.  
>I was watching Raw, and I heard that Shawn had an announcement and his announcement was that at SummerSlam he was going to referee the WWF Championship match, and that if he showed favoritism towards the Undertaker that he would never be allowed to wrestle in the United States ever again, and he said he would team with Austin tonight.<p>

I just looked at the guys. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I asked screaming.

Troy looked at me. "I can't believe this we have to do something." He told me.

I smiled evil. "I got a perfect plan." I said.

Troy smiled. "What's the plan?" He asked.

I smiled. "Well tonight during that match between The patriot and my soon to be ex-husband on screen Hunter Hearst Helmsley. We go and get into an argument with Vince, and we cause the match to end, and the later on Bret attacks Shawn in the backstage area so we can have Austin in a real handicap match this week." I said then putting my hand out

Owen smirked. "That's a great idea." He said, then putting his hand on mine.

Troy smirked. "I'm in." He said then placing his hand on Owen's

"I'm in." Bret said then placing his hand on Troy's

"I'm for sure in. Nicole said then placing her hand on Bret's then we all raised our hands

Later that night

We all came out, and started an argument with Vince, and then Patriot pushed Bret, and the. Owen hit him, and then Bret spit in Vince's face, and him and Vince started fighting, and my brother and Owen had to get Bret off Vince, and then we went to the back, and Bret went to Shawn's locker room himself, and we all know what happened. Then I knew that Austin wouldn't make it to SummerSlam 100% there's no possible way that's going to happen, and then he'll be embarrassed in front of the entire world, and then I'll know I did my job, and I can move on from that son of a bitch, and make people's lives hell.

I looked at my watch about a half hour later, and it was 10:30. It was time for the main even, so all us left the locker room, and went to the gorilla, and Tony Chimel was the announcer now, so Bret's theme played, and he announced. "The following flag match is a 6 man tag team contest to be accompanied by Nicole and one half of the co- owners of the WWF Kristen Lynch-Helmsley introducing first The European Champion and the other co-owner of the WWF Troy Lynch, The Intercontinental Champion and the two time slammy award winning Owen Hart, and Bret "The Hitman" Hart The Hart Foundation." Chimel announced.

Then we got in the ring. "This show isn't going to continue until I hear the national anthem for the greatest country in the world. " Bret said.

Then we began to sing, while the fans out their right hand over their heart. "O' Canada our home and native land. True patriot love, in all thy sons command. With glowing hearts we see thee rise, the true North strong and free. From far and wide, O' Canada we stand on guard for thee. Oh god keep our land...Glorious and free. O' Canada we stand the guard for thee." We sung.

Then Austin's music played and he walked down the aisle, and then got in the ring, and this his tag team partner Dude Love walked out, and the. He got in the ring, and Nicole and I got out of the ring, because the referee had rung the bell the match was good, and Undertaker joined Austin and Dude love, and the match ended when Brian Pillman held Austin from getting the American flag since he was under the ring, and we won the match by capturing the maple leaf flag, and then Bret, Nicole, Brian, Troy, and I walked through the crowd, and that's how Raw ended. We had finally got even and it felt so damn good, because Austin had finally lost a match to us on Raw, and in Canada. I knew at the time that Austin would probably get me back for this one day, but I didn't care, because I had friends that could have my back, so he wouldn't mess with me unless he wanted his ass kicked, but knowing him he would want his ass kicked, but I still don't know why the fans cheered him, and I'll probably never know, because in my mind he's just a copy cat of the anti-hero we were for 6 years before he decided to become an anti-hero, but the good thing was he had lost in Canada


	32. Chapter 32

July 28, 1997

Kristen's POV

This Sunday is SummerSlam, and its going to be awesome, because Austin is going to be embarrassed in front of the whole world in 6 days , and tonight we are back in the United States in Pennsylvania, and I get to start raw all by myself, and that's awesome,because I've never done that before in my whole career here in the WWF.

Troy looked at me." Are you sure you don't want any of us to go out there with you Keej?" He asked me.

I smirked. "Troy I'm sure I'll be fine, but don't you have an arm wrestling competition to prepare for against Ken Shamrock?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Yeah you're right, anyways don't do anything stupid." He said.

I smirked. "Troy I can't guaranteed anything." I said.

He smiled. "Alright I understand." He said.

I smiled. "Thanks." I said.

Owen looked at me. "What exactly are you going down the ring for?" He asked me.

I smiled. "To send a message to Austin, so later tonight when you guys have a confrontation that he will have what I said about him on his mind." I said with a evil smile.  
>Owen smirked. "You know what Keej you're a genius." He told me.<p>

I smiled. "I know i am, and after tonight Austin is going to regret ever messing with me, because I'm going make his life a living hell, but this time he's going to remember everything I do to him for reason, because that's what he out his self in." I said smirking.

Owen smirked. "And after Sunday he'll wish he didn't hurt you Keej, because when he gets his ass kicked he'll regret everything he's ever done to you and us." He said.  
>"You're absolutely right." I told him.<p>

He smirked. "That's why we are partners and crime, because we know everything we have to do to make Austin's life a living hell, and I think this is going very interesting in 6 days at SummerSlam." He told smiling, then adjusting his Championship which was on his shoulder.

I smiled. "Well guys I'm going to start raw, see you guys afterwards." I said hugging the both of them, and them leaving the locker room.

Then I walked to the gorilla position, and the announcers everyone to Monday night Raw, and then my new theme "I make good girls go bad." played throughout the arena, then I walked, and I got booed by the fans in the arena, then I rubbed my hands together, and continued walking down the aisle, then I got in the middle rope, and did my poses, and then snapped my fingers for a microphone, then my music stopped.

"This Sunday is SummerSlam. The biggest event of the Summer, and this Sunday you guys are going to be humiliated in your own country when all of us Canadians come America, and kick they Americans ass, but I got to admit this has been one hell of a build up to SummerSlam, and last week I came out here and said that stone cold Steve Austin can't touch me, but I can, and speaking about Austin this Sunday live on pay per view. You people are going to see your so called hero get destroyed, and not able to walk out of SummerSlam in one piece, because on August 3, 1997 in just 6 short days. He's going to get the ass kicking that he so rightfully deserves, and there's not a damn thing anyone else can do about it, because when it's all said and done Stone Cold Steve Austin will be lying in a pool of his own blood." I said, and the fans booed me.

I sighed. "Say what you like, but when it does happen you people don't have me to blame, because I warned you 6 days ahead of time, and there's no way in hell he's going to walk out of SummerSlam on his own, because you people don't understand this, but I've told Owen for weeks of what he has to do to Stone Cold Steve Austin, and don't worry you people will see in 6 days time, and if there's one thing that I despise more than anything is somebody who wants to be a wannabe." I said, and then the fans booed me even louder.

I smirked. "I mean obviously he copied TMH, because he knew that we put the boss my dad and any one with authority as a target here in the WWF, and what does he do? He starts doing it 6 years later. Come on Austin could you not of found a better idea, or did you have to copy us to get these people's attention? Well, it doesn't matter, because on August 3 you're going to be going right through hell, and until this war between us is over. Well, then you're going to be going through hell for the next several months, because I would love to embarrass you Austin especially in front of America." I said smiling, and the fans continues to boo.

"Now get this ladies and gentlemen Stone Cold Steve Austin isn't here yet, but you know what when he gets here I hope you watches what I just said to him, and this Sunday all I have to say is that he is going to get his ass kicked." I said smiling, and then dropping the microphone, and going to the backstage area.

Later that night video

J.R.-"While his image remains closed in mystery since WrestleMania 13 the Undertaker's title run has added to his phenomenal legacy."

Bret- "The big giant question mark appears over my head when I think of the Undertaker of the impressive stuff, very coordinated very agile for a big guy. He's not a guy that you just rip out for a long time you know he's very strong ."

Shawn- "cool antelope you know got everything taking care of I have a big ego, but my ego never has a problem excepting what guys have that I don't , and I'm always impressed when someone has something I don't, and I'm impressed by him." Shawn said on a video

Troy-"Undertaker he is a highflyer too. You know he's 6'9 6'10, but he can walk across the ropes, he can do high flying moves high flying clotheslines tackles."

Keej- "I've been in the WWF for a little bit over 2 and a half years now, and I haven't ever seen anybody ever be more of a dominant big guy other that the Undertaker, because what he does in that rings makes me hold my breath, because it's just awesome what he does."

Bret- "Pretty hard guy to fly, he's not like Sid or diesel or some of the other guys that are giant that can't lack the mobility you're not going to get that with Undertaker , then you're going to look at the Undertaker, and you look of how bad he wants it maybe he don't want it that bad wrong the guy wants it so bad that you are in for a long fight, a long night any night, any night if it's a small city little town big city big town 80,000 people or 20,000 it doesn't matter the guy comes physique focused all the time."

J.R.- "Although his physique was severely tested by the issues concerning Kane antics of Paul Bearer The Undertaker 's focus was remain unrelentingly."

Shawn-"Even though if they're risking his life he still handles them to me he is probably the most centered and grounded guy."

J.R.-"That is a sentiment painfully understood by all who will be challengers to the title. and what the phenom personally challenges him on."

Undertaker- "If the people liked me or they didn't like me or if the agreed on my views or not that i stood up to what I believe in. If I don't have proper edge or if I don't have the proper mindset then it's time to step away observe what you are doing. make sure that you are my soul and my spirit. that everything is lined up, because those are two very important things to me. That what drives Undertaker his soul and his spirit ."

J.R.-"What has fueled the Undertaker has seemingly fired Bret Hart as the two set to square off in the biggest showdown of the year."

Bret-" The tag line is Hart and Soul it's almost perfect. We both have pretty dominated in the WWF for the last 7.8, 9 years I think the fans want an answer and the want a clear answer it's time to step up and find out who's the best , and if I don't somehow I lose this match to the Undertaker if somehow he beats me he pins my shoulders to the mat tombstone me or whatever then if that was the case then I would be the one to never wrestle or step foot in the states of America or put on my wrestling boots again."

J.R.- "One man emerges from the dark side another could just disappear Hart and Soul is clearly becoming a crossroads match in World Wrestling Federation history."

Later that night

Owen, Austin, and I were in the ring for a confrontation.

I smirked. "You know Austin the same thing that happened to you at Canadian Stampede is going to happen to you in 6 nights at SummerSlam on pay per view, because this time you have no partners this time it's just you and Owen in the ring man to man, and the best man will win which is Owen, so get ready to loose." I said smiling.

Austin looked at me. "You know what you did last week was hide behind your sister-in-law, and her lawyers, and now everyone knows that I'm going to be the winner at SummerSlam this Sunday-." He said, before Owen attacked him.

Owen beat the hell out if him, and laid him out with the Intercontinental Championship, and then grabbed my wrist, and raised it in the air, and Owen and I was standing strong over a lifeless Austin, and I yelled into the camera.

"Austin we will see you at SummerSlam, because you're going to be beat like the son of a bitch that you are." I said into the camera really loud. Then Owen smiled at me, and then we both yelled. "IT'S OVER SUNDAY." And then I yelled. "IF YOU THINK THIS BAD THEN YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET, BECAUSE AT SUMMERSLAM YOUR HEART IS GOING TO RIPPED OUT AND SHREDDED INTO A MILLION PIECES FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME." I said yelling, then the fans booed, and I ignored them, and then we smiled, while standing tall over Austin, and that's how Raw ended that night, and I just can't wait 6 more days, because I wanted Austin's ass kicked then, but I know for a fact that the wait is totally worth it, because Austin can insult us all he wants, but when it's all said, and done Austin is going to get it one way or another, but this hell was just started I got a whole bunch of things I can say to him that'll for sure piss him off, but he can't touch me, and I know how to push his buttons to make him really mad at me, but what can I say I'm the bitch of the WWF, and I'm the head the bitch in charge, and the billion dollar bitch, and one of these days I'm going to really piss some people off, but hey what can I say I can't help it, because I'm me, and this Sunday I'll prove. To everybody that Austin's heart is going to be ripped out and shredded into a million pieces.


	33. Chapter 33

August 2, 1997

Kristen's POV

Today Troy, Owen, and I have to go to WWF New York, and do an interview, and question and answers with the fans, and it's 2 hours straight, and I have an hour to get their, and it's 1:00, and I over slept, and I'm hurrying to get ready. I've already got dressed, and I brushed my hair, and put into a ponytail, and then I walked down stairs, and ate a cookie with orange juice, then I went over to the counter, and got my car keys, and then walked out the door of the door of the hotel, and walked down stairs, and walked out of the lobby, and got in my car, and drove to the place.

When I got there it was 1:55, and Troy looked at me. "What took you so long?" He asked me.

I smirked. "I over slept." I told him.

He looked at me. "Alright." He said.

We walked in, and sat down, and we had drinks next to us, and J.R. was the interviewer which is always cool.

J.R turned his attention to us. "I got to ask what the hell happened to you guys, because you guys was beloved by all the fans, then you turn on us, and I want to know what the hell happened to you guys?" He asked

I smiled. "We will get to that in a few minutes, but not all of TMH was surrounded around us being the bad guys, because we did have good moments, and we would like to talk about it from start to current point." I said.

J.R. nodded. "Now what wanted you guys to reform TMH and bring Keej as your dominant female?" He asked.

Owen smirked. "What wanted us to reform TMH in 1995 was simple we both hated Alex Lynch to death, and he had clearly been making our lives a living hell, and so one day Troy and I talked about how we can't hate each other forever, and we made up, and it felt like old times, but we needed a girl on our side, so I knew one girl for the job Keej, and she did a damn good job when she debuted that's how it came about." He explained.

J.R. nodded. "Keej when you debuted as a member of TMH. Did you ever think it would of lasted this long as it has?" He asked me.

I smirked. "Honestly no I thought in about a year we would be on our own, but that didn't happen, and I was surprised, and shocked, and throughout all the things we have done in the past 2 and a half years it's been great roller coaster, and I think that we have really reached out to the pop culture of this industry, because we really did make this company popular in the past 2 and a half years in the WWF." I said.

J.R. looked at us. "1995 was a good year for you guys, but what do you have to say was your biggest rivalry in that year?" He asked.

Owen smirked. "I honestly have to say it was RNT, because no matter what we did they would always-." Owen said, before Troy cut him off. "Think of something that would really make us mad, so they might win the match, but that never happened, because most of the time we would keep our cool, and kick their asses, and somehow they would always come back for more they would never get enough of us, and I would have to say they was our biggest rival for 1995 and 1996." Troy said.

"Alright what made you guys get into arguments?" J.R. asked.

I smirked. "I think if I would of yelled at you guys, and would of been harder on you guys, maybe we wouldn't of had to be at the edge of breaking up every night, because that's how it seemed. It seemed that you guys wasn't on the same page, and I had them getting along for 2 weeks, and thought everything was fine." I said.

J.R. looked at us. "Now you was refereeing a match between both Troy and Owen. Did you know Bret was going to come out there?" He asked me.

I sighed. "I did all he told me was that he wanted to go to the ring after Troy and Owen's match, and I said that's fine with us." I told J.R.

Jr looked at us. "Now what the hell happened to you guys that night when Bret asked you guys to join with him?'" He asked us.

I sighed. "We just did what we had to, and I know a lot of people are mad at us, but we had no other, choice, and as SummerSlam goes we will win." I said.

Then the fans asked us some questions

fan number 1- Keej do you realize you're hated by the whole world.

Keej- Let me explain this to you the WWF is scripted the stuff we say on tv we say as apart of a script, and the wrestling is real

Fan number 2- Hey what is you guys plan to do at SummerSlam?

Troy- my plan is to walk into SummerSlam and have a great match with Ken Shamrock, and leave the ring as the WWF European Champion, so I don't have to eat dog food.

Owen- My plan is to have a match with Austin that'll be remembered for years and years that is was a great match, and that we did our best in that ring for the fans, because we care about our fans if we didn't care about you guys we wouldn't do what we do in the ring.

Fan number 3- I've heard rumors that Monica is pregnant are those rumors true?

Owen- they are 100% true.

Fan number 4- Keej I got a question for you what are you going to do to Stone Cold next?

Keej- Anything I have to

That was the last question, and we walked out of the room after we said our goodbyes to the fans and J.R, and then headed to the hotel, and that's how my day went.

* * *

><p>August 3, 1997 Continental Airlines Arena East Rutherford, New Jersey<p>

Kristen's POV

Tonight is SummerSlam and it feels so good to finally be here at SummerSlam the biggest event of the Summer Hart and Soul will definitely be tested here tonight with all of the competitors, and tonight Owen is going to make Stone Cold Steve Austin kiss his ass. in front of the entire world, and man that has to suck for Austin, but what can I say it's not our problem it's his.

"Keej you ready yet?" Troy yelled.

I smirked. "Yeah I'm almost ready." I said.

Then I opened the door and walked out, and everyone was surprised of what I was wearing especially Owen and my brother.

"What?" I asked them.

Troy sighed. "It's just that you look, so so so different then you usually look you've changed your look it's bad ass tonight." He said.

Owen looked at me. "Wait isn't that one of Monica's old outfits from a few years ago?" He asked me.

I smirked. "No it's not I bought this at the mall weeks ago, so I would have something to wear, and this time not be last minute." I told him.

Owen looked at me, and smiled. "Well you sure look good for tonight, at least to piss everyone off." He said.

I smirked. "I know right, and besides I always look good, but this time I've become dominant, but I really do think the fans will be surprised to see what I'm wearing tonight to the ring." I said.

Troy looked at me. "Besides that Keej do you want to accompany me to the ring of wait until later to show your outfit off?" He asked me.

I smiled. "I'll go to the ring with you, but I'll wear something different." I said.

He looked at me. "What?" He asked.

I went into my bag, and pulled out a green dress

I went into the bathroom, and took my new outfit off, and the accessories, and put on the green dress, and black heels, and grabbed my black purse, and then walked out.

Troy looked at me. "You know what why don't you stay back here." He said.

I looked confused. "Why?" I asked

He sighed. "Because I just remembered dad doesn't want you coming out until the end of the match." He told me.

I sighed. "Ok." I said.

Then he walked out of the door. "I'm so mad, because he saw me get dressed into something else, and all of the sudden he says he don't want me coming out with him." I said

Owen smirked. "It's because he wanted you show off your outfit for his match. He's so jealous." He told me.

I smiled. "I know he is, and how's Monica?" I asked him.

He looked. "She's fine, anyways tonight is going to be one of the biggest matches of my career, cause I'm going to teach Austin a lesson, because yeah he is my friend in real life, but I want to show him how good I am in a match against him one-on-one man to man." He told me.

I smirked. "I agree I don't have anything against Austin in real life, but I think you and him could put on the match of the night, because the Intercontinental title is so important to my family. 5 years ago Troy won the title, and it meant so much to not just my family, but your family too, because my mom is friends with your mom, and she said that your dad told her that Troy is really a good friend to Bret and you, and that Troy and Bret had a great match." I said.

Owen smiled. "I heard about that, and it was the main event. Mon was at ringside, and she was showing mixed emotions." He told me.

I smiled. "I know I was watching it at home, and it was hard for me to pick sides." I said

"me too."

later that night.

Troy kept his European Championship, because I interfered on his behalf, and Troy doesn't have to eat dog food, and up next is Stone Cold Steve Austin VS Owen Hart with me in Owen's corner.

Owen and I walked out of the locker room, and headed to the gorilla, and high energy (Owen's theme) played throughout the arena, and I could hear the announcers talking.

"What is Keej wearing?" J.R. asked commentating

"I don't know, but whatever she's wearing she look good in." King responded.

"I talked to TMH yesterday at WWF New York, and they were very honest with me. but in that interview Keej pretty much said that she thinks if she was harder on Owen and her brother

Troy that none of their arguments would of continued." J.R said commentating.

Owen and I was in the ring gloating, and the fans were surprised of what I was wearing, and then Austin's theme hit, and he walked down the aisle, when he got in the ring he glared at both Owen and I, but we didn't give a damn.

I got out of the ring, and the match went back and fourth the whole match, but close to the end Owen turned Austin upside town, and was trying to do a tombstone pile driver, but didn't bend to his knees, and when he hit it Austin looked bad, and I saw his neck bend someway, so I got on the apron, and yelled "What did you just do?" Owen responded. "I think I broke his neck."

While Owen and I was carrying on a conversation Austin barely rolled Owen up for the 3 count, and then we both got out of the ring, and when we was going to the back we mouthed I'm sorry to Austin.

It went from tetobia to hell in about 20 seconds our first concern was is he paralyzed, and the fans don't understand we aren't super human. The match turned into a total disaster of something I thought was going to be a great match, and I hope Austin is ok.

Then we watched the WWF title match, and Shawn counted for Bret to become the WWF Champion, and after Shawn left the ring, and all of the Hart Foundation members came to celebrate, and we all had our hands raised in the air, and that's how SummerSlam ended with us standing tall waving the Canadian maple leaf flag at the Americans.


	34. Chapter 34

August 4, 1997

Kristen's POV

We are starting Raw off, and I'm going to discuss what's next for Austin at our next pay per view Ground Zero on Sunday, September 7, 1997, and if any knows me. Well, then they know it's not going to be good for Austin one bit.

We are currently walking down the aisle and Troy, Owen and I walked together in the back, and I brought my 325 page restraining order with me, and I had an evil smile, and then when we got to the ring. The fans was booing us very loud, and we just ignored it, and then we got in the ring.

I grabbed a microphone, and smiled. "Well last night at SummerSlam we went to your place America, and kicked your ass, and the WWF Championship is now on Canada's side now, and I got to admit it feels damn good after last night when Bret you beat Undertaker in the middle of this very ring 123, and now it looks like you kept your promise to our true fans the fans from Canada and England." I said in my accent.

Bret grabbed the microphone from my hand. "Your right the only true fans we have are the people from Canada and England, because they understand us unlike the Americans, because they have no respect for us, or anybody else that lives outside of America." He said.

I smiled, and I grabbed another microphone. "You know that's been making me think about how the Americans disrespect my family, because you see without my family they would be no WWF, because without my daddy the WWF wouldn't be here. You people wouldn't be here, and neither would I, and I don't get why you cheer for people who never gave a damn about you people." I said.

Owen came, and stood next to Troy and I. "Your so right Keej I mean they cheer for people that bully their way around, unlike us who work our asses off, and we was nothing, but good to you people, and you people stab us in the back. If you people want to play. Well, we'll play this war between America and Canada is far from over." Owen said.

I smiled. "You know Owen you make a great point, because I agree this war is far from over, but now that brings me to a man of the name of Stone Cold Steve Austin, who last night won the Intercontinental Championship, but barely, and I mean barely rolled Owen up for the 3 count, because last night when Owen did a piledriver on Austin it made Austin have to go to the hospital last night, and he didn't get out of the hospital until 4:00 this morning, and I know for a fact that he's never going to be the same man he used to be." I said smirking.

Then the new commissioner Sgt. Slaughter came out, and I thought great why does he have to ruin everything we do.

He looked at us. "I think it's about time this stops." He told us.

I smiled. "Let me tell you something Slaughter you better remember who, and the hell you are talking to, because I own half of this company with my brother Troy until my daddy returns, so just remember I can fire your ass if you talk to us like that." I said.

I smirked. "As you was saying?" I asked him in a smartass attitude.

He said nothing, and I smiled. "That's exactly what I thought you would say, now as I was saying Austin will never be the man he used to be, because if you don't believe take a look at last night I said. smiling.

The video played about 5 times. "Jesus that had to hurt Austin, because last night he could barely walk, all I heard him doing was say aww my neck, my neck hurt I think my career is over my neck, it;'s destroyed." I said in a funny voice.

Owen looked at me. "I'm getting my rematch against him right Keej?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah of course you are." I said smiling.

Then Austin's music played, and out he came, and I had a smile on my face, and he got in the ring, and was about to talk, but I cut him off. "Before you even start anything tonight. I got to tell you something on September 7 you guys are going to have the rematch, but that's if your able to compete by your doctors which I'll get an update about that next week, but as I was saying on September 7 if your not able to compete both of your titles will be vacated, and that means that you'll be gone for a few weeks to month, and my life wouldn't be any better." I said laughing.

Austin looked at me. "You're just trying to screw me out of everything that I've worked my ass off for." He told me.

I smiled. "No I'm not Austin believe it or not we care about your health, because we don't want to have to see you die in this ring, because of your health, but there's a chance you'll be ok next week, and be able to compete, but tonight you're going watch your friend the Undertaker compete in a two on one handicap match against my brother the European Champion Troy Lynch, and my brother-in-law Owen Hart in this very ring tonight, and everyone from the hart foundation is going to be at ringside, and you can be at ringside for your friend the Undertaker, and I hope you learn your lesson." I said.

He looked at me. "You're just trying to mess with everyone that hates you guys." He told me.

I smiled. "Payback is a Bitch, but so am I, and god can't save you from the hell that you're going to endure, for all the things that you've caused I really thought that you had changed Austin, but I was wrong. You haven't changed on bit, because you're the same man that did all those awful things two years ago, but after all this is over you'll be embarrassed, because the head bitch Kristen Lynch-Helmsley will win this war between you and I, because SHE ALWAYS GETS EXACTLY WHAT SHE WANTS." I said smiling, then dropping the microphone, and we went to the backstage area to end our opening segment of Raw is war, but it's not over.

We all was in our locker room, and Owen looked at me. "Are you sure that tonight is going to be fine tonight?" He asked me.

I smirked. "Owen relax, because everything is going to be ok, and besides Austin isn't going to interfere I'll make sure of that, because what Troy and I says goes." I said smiling.

He smiled. "Yeah you're right, and tonight Troy and I are going to win, and Keej what happens to the tag titles if Austin can't compete?" He asked me.

I smiled. "If that's the case then at Ground Zero we will find out who the champions will be." I said smiling.

He smiled. "So both him and Dude love will vacate their championships?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah, and whoever the winner of the fatal four way elimination tag team championship match, and the 4 best teams that I think will be in the match on September 7." I said smiling.

"So will Troy and I be apart of the match?" He asked me.

"If you win your match tonight, and Austin can't compete then yeah." I told him.

He smiled. "This could be our chance to be lucky number 13 times of tag team Champions." He told me.

I smiled. "Yeah, and plus I'll be at ringside, and I'm a very dominant asset at ringside." I said smiling.

"So true." Troy and Owen said simultaneously

I smiled. "Guys this is going to be great." I said.

later that night

The Undertaker made his way to the ring, and we all was standing at the gorilla position, and then our TMH theme played which is Troy's theme called "My time." which all of in TMH has used at one time in our careers, and Tony Chimel began to announce us. "And their opponents being accompanied by Hart foundation members the WWF Champion Bret "The Hitman" Hart, Nicole, and one of the co-owners of the WWF Kristen Lynch- Helmsley from Calgary Aleberta Canada a total combined weight of 552 pounds the European Champion Troy Lynch, and Owen Hart TMH." He said.

Then we walked down the aisle, and walked down to the ring, and I told the ref not to let Austin interfere.  
>So then Bret, Nicole, and I got out of the ring, and the match began. Troy and Owen were mostly dominating since they both were allowed in the ring at the same time, and at the end of the match when the ref was distracted by Bret I hit Undertaker with a chair, and then Troy pinned him after a Troybomb, and we all got in the ring, and stood tall, and that's how raw ended that night, and I know that this is far from over.<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

August 11, 1997

Kristen's POV

I got Austin's update this morning around 8:00, and it's going to be announced in front of the entire world on Raw later tonight on the show, and if anybody knows me then they know that I'm going to brag about what I say on T.V. for weeks, and I'm still not over my new catchphrase from last week.

I really enjoyed last week telling the fans my new catchphrase, because it felt damn good for me to say that, because it's the damn truth, and everybody knows that I'm pretty damn good at what I do, and nobody can stop me at all, and that's the truth, and I swear to god my attitude is only beginning it'll only get worse as time goes on, because I'm going to tell the entire world something that I truly mean, and I don't care if they're offended by it or not, because I only do what's best for TMH now I don't care about the fans cause the suck like for real they suck.  
>I mean they cheered when Austin hurt my knee, and I don't know if I can forgive some people who did that to me a person who has done everything that she could to make the fans like her, and this is the end of me and the Americans fans for maybe awhile. I'll eventually forgive them for what they've done to me., but it'll be awhile, but I have to really think about what they've done to be in the past almost 6 months, cause when the guys would mention my name they would boo me, and I wasn't event there.<p>

Troy looked at me. "So how many copies do you need of his medical update?" He asked me.

I smirked. "About 10." I said.

He smiled. "Alright, but it'll take 20 minutes." He told me.

I smirked. "I don't care Troy just go and get me 10 copies before 10:00." I told him.

He smirked. "Alright I'll be back in 20 minutes." He told me.

I smiled. "Alright I'll see you then." He told me, and then kissed me on the cheek, and then grabbed the paper, and walked out of the door.

Then Owen walked in, and I smirked. "Troy has just left to make me copies, and Owen I know for a fact that this night couldn't get any better, because not only is my announcement about Austin's update going to affect the fans, but it's going to affect Austin more." I said smiling evil

He looked at me. "So what did his doctor say on his document of the medical update?" He asked me.

I smirked. "Well you'll see tonight." I told him.

He looked at me. "Alright, but Keej are you sure you know what you're doing?" He asked me.

I smirked. "Owen I'm 120% positive I know what I'm doing, and my lawyer had the 325 page restraining order put on Austin for the rest of my life." I said.

He laughed. "I guess he is screwed for the rest of his life." He told me.

I smirked. "I guess so, but that's what he gets when he takes me to point where I can't take it anymore." I said.

Owen smiled. "Exactly, and I really don't understand why he did that to you. Did he want a war with us, because if he did he didn't have to injure you if he wanted a war he could of us just challenged us" He told me.

I smirked. "Yeah he could of just done that, but he didn't, and now he is having hell to pay." I said.

He laughed. "Yeah, so true, anyways what's taking Troy so long?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Well he went to make 10 copies for me, and he should be back by now." I said.

Then Troy walked in, and gave me back the original document, and then put the 10 copies in our file folder.

I smiled. "Thanks Troy, and this is definitely going to be great." I said smiling.

Troy laughed. "Keej do we have a match tonight?" He asked.

I smiled. "No Troy you guys don't, I'll explain what's going to happen tonight." I said smiling.

Troy smirked. "Good, so are you sure you got this in hands?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah I'm sure Troy." I said.

He looked at me. "Keej it's almost 10:00." He told me.

I smiled. "Alright guys I'll be back." I said, and then walked out of the locker room.

Then I walked to the gorilla, and then my theme "I make good girls go bad" played throughout the arena, and I walked out.

Then i got in the ring, and grabbed a microphone, and smiled, while the fans booed. "You know what this morning Stone Cold Steve Austin's doctor sent me a document of his medical update, and it said that his neck is fractured, and his doctor says that he can't compete until maybe next year or Survivor Series, so since that's happening Stone Cold Steve Austin is going to have to vacate both his Intercontinental Championship and the Tag Team Champions, and after what happened last week Austin's not here tonight, and at Ground Zero the tag titles are going to be in a fatal four way elimination tag team match, and since my brother Troy and my brother-in-law Owen Hart beat the Undertaker last week they're going to be able to be in the match at Ground Zero for the tag titles, and we'll learn about the other competitors later on this week and next week." I said smiling.

"Now that brings me to the Intercontinental title until Ground Zero is over we are going to not worry about that yet, but I did say last week that Owen Hart would get his rematch, and he will, and since this tragedy has happened Owen Hart when we get everything settled between the tag titles. We'll talk about the Intercontinental Championship, and then everything will be fine, but I'm not done yet." I said.

"I mean Stone Cold Steve Austin got exactly what he deserved, because when it's all said and done he got what he deserved at SummerSlam, and he barely walked out of SummerSlam, because some of the referees had to help him out of the arena that night, and he did ask for when he tore a muscle in my knee on my 17th birthday I'll never forget that, because I was supposed to enjoy my birthday that day, but I didn't get to, because of one man of the name of Stone Cold Steve Austin, and if he wants to show up he can show up to Raw, but he just can't compete, and if he thinks my brother Troy and I are bad, then he's not going to like it when my daddy returns to the WWF soon, because my daddy always supports his daughters decision when it comes to business here in the World Wrestling Federation." I said

"I mean I still don't understand why you guys will cheer for a guy of the name of Stone Cold Steve Austin, and boo me a person who tells the truth of what he has done to me, and you still boo me. I don't get it, but when I go home to Canada they support me, and they support me in England, and unlike you Americans we know how to act like Women unlike you Americans who dress like you are better than us. When in reality you guys aren't, and you all talk about how great it is to live in America when in reality it's not, because you people disrespect everybody, and you Americans don't care about each other, and In Canada and in England we care about each other, and we are never mean to each other, because in Canada my parents always made me learn about this business as a young child, and this business has been apart of me for 17 years." I said.

"In those years I've learned to hate this business with passion, and love this business with passion, and I got to say this when Austin returns he's going to have to deal with me, and this time it'll be more harder, because this time I'm going to be more meaner more aggressive more bitchier, and more evil then any of you have ever seen me before, because when it's all said and done payback is a bitch, but so am I, and god can't save you from me." I said, and then dropping the microphone, and walking to the back.  
>When I got to the back the guys came up to me, and Troy was the first one to ask me a question. "Keej did you mean that?" He asked me.<p>

I smirked. "Yeah I mean everything I said out their, and who ever is an Austin fans can go to hell, and I mean that I'll never forget what he did." I said smiling.

Troy looked at me. "Wow." He said.

Owen looked at me. "Keej this couldn't get any better than it is now, because Austin is sidelined, and I doubt he'll show up next week." He told me.

I smirked. "He probably want, but he has to at Ground Zero, because of the tag titles." I said.

Troy smirked. "Yeah you're right." He said.

I smiled. "I know, and Ground Zero is going to be great you guys ready to get out of here?" I asked them.

They laughed. "Yeah we're ready." They said.

Then we left, and went to the hotel, and my night pretty good, and all I could think about was how the rest of the year was going to go for me, and I knew that I had every right to think what I thought of Austin, because of what he did to me on my 17th birthday, and I just can't wait until he is able to compete, but I'm going to brag more about his injury.

So, when he shows up at Ground Zero I hope we get to have an confrontation, because I really want to tell his ass off for injuring me, because I have finally had enough of him, and he's going to pay for everything he's done to me in the past few years, and he deserves it definitely, and I seriously think that it wasn't apart of the script.  
>Yeah I was supposed to get stunned, but not injured. I guess we'll see soon.<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

August 18, 1997

Kristen's POV

Well tonight I have some more info about Austin, and what I'm going to do something that's going to be awesome, because I got some more information about him, and it couldn't get any better, and I know that everything I'm saying about Austin is true, because I know for a fact that I'm 120% better than Americans, because they have no family values, and as far as I'm concerned they are just like the superstars in the WWF that I despise, but what can I say I expected that would happen when you're an American.

Troy looked at me. "So Keej what's your big announcement?" He asked me.

He sighed. "Keej alright, but don't do anything stupid." He said.

I smirked. "I won't Troy. I promise, and I guess I'll see afterwards." I told him.

I walked out of our locker room, and walked to the gorilla position, and then my theme played through out the arena, and I walked out, and I got in the ring, and grabbed a microphone, and waited for the boos to die down.

I smiled. "Well first of all I would like to say that I have some information about Stone Cold Steve Austin, and it looks like he didn't show up tonight. Well, that's a bummer, because I really wanted Austin to show up here tonight on Raw Is War, but he didn't, and I'm mad, but I have to worry about more important things like how Ground Zero is in 3 weeks, and in 3 weeks I know for a fact that Austin is going to show up that night, but I know he's probably watching Raw Is War right now." I said.

"And and he's probably mad that my brother-in-law the real Intercontinental champion, not a fake one like Austin is fractured his neck 2 weeks ago at SummerSlam, but I can't help that, because Austin did deserve it for what he did to me 4 months ago, but I'm fine now, and for the longest time I wasn't here, but since I've came back to the WWF I've been feeling different, and I would like my brother-in-law Owen Hart to come down to this ring, because I have to tell you some other stuff about Stone Cold Steve Austin." I said smiling.

Then Owen walked down the aisle, and got in the ring, and got a microphone, and hugged me, and the fans booed, but we ignored it, and he smiled. "Keej what did you find out about him?" He asked me.

I smiled. "This is going to shock you, because earlier today I was being nosy on Austin's records from the other companies he was in before here, and Owen he has made an all time record, because he's actually won a single championship, and I promise you that it will be his only single championship he will win in the WWF, because as long as he has me as his target I'll make his life a living hell, and I mean it, because he has crossed the line." I said smiling.

Owen smirked. "So he hasn't even won single championships until 2 weeks ago, and I have to say this with all do respect Keej that it's pathetic that he hasn't won any championships until August 3rd I mean Keej I've won mostly tag titles, but I had a singles career in case the tag team division didn't work out for me, because I'm a 4 time WWF Champion, a 3 time Intercontinental Champion, so I've made more success than him." He told me.

I smiled. "Owen you're right, and now I know for a fact that when we get all of the titles settled. We're going to prove to the entire world that Stone Cold Steve Austin means absolutely nothing to us, because he's pathetic he doesn't know who he's dealing with. I mean Owen I would of thought that he would of stopped after the war we had with him 2 years ago when him and Triple H had Jacob to stalk my older sister Monica which happens to be your wife." I told him.

He sighed. "Keej I almost forgot about that, but thank you for reminding me about that, because Keej that gives me that gives me a bigger reason of why I should kick Stone Cold Steve Austin's ass when I get a chance to fight him again, but isn't this all of these American people's fault?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah it's their fault that all of this drama in the World Wrestling Federation has happened this year, I mean look at it everything is happening because of them, because they wanted us to turn on each other, and Owen you know for a fact that we didn't like the fact that you and Troy was always fighting, and the fans gave us no other choice, but to turn on you guys, and maybe you people will learn not to be so rude to us. I mean what did we ever do to any of you. I mean we was nothing but nice to you guys, but if you people want us to be bad well then we will just show all of you American people how bad all of us can be." I said smiling evil.

He smirked. "Keej we was the funniest people in the WWF, and we made these people laugh multiple times, but what do they do? They turn their backs on us. That's how it's always been Keej, because these fans made TMH break up 4 years ago, and they tried to make it happen again, but it didn't, because we are more stronger than ever, and Keej we're going to stay that way, because we are strong, and we can get back up when we get hurt." He told me

I smiled. "Yes that's right, and Austin when you return back to the WWF I'm going to tell you this don't start a fight that you know that you can't finish between Owen and I, because we know that on any day of the year that we can become more dominant than ever." I said smiling.

Owen laughed. "That's so true, and all Austin is going to be after this fight is over is our bitch." He said smirking.

I smiled. "Yeah, and payback is bitch, and so am I, and god can't even save you from me." I said then dropping the microphone, and Owen and I raised our hands in the air, and then went to the back, and it felt good.

Troy looked at me. "So we have a match next week right?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Troy you guys have a match next week, and it was announced on WWF dot com that the fatal four way consists of The Headbangers, The Legion of doom, the Godwins, and you guys." I said.

Troy looked at me. "Keej why do we have people that we've already beat?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Troy I didn't add those guys Slaughter did, and dad has already confirmed it, so I can't do anything about it." I told him.

Troy smiled. "Alright, but in 3 weeks we are going to be the next WWF tag team champions." He told me.

I smiled. "You know what would of be better if you guys are double champions again." I said.

Troy smirked. "Yeah that would rule, and yeah I'm the European Champion, but if we both had two titles it would be like we never lost them." He said.

I smirked. "Guys Austin and Shawn cheated when the tag titles was on the line, but you guys have to like eliminate all 3 teams to win the championship, and that means that the match will be longer than usual which means the match will be longer than usual, and I don't know why Slaughter made it a fatal four way. Well I did, but I was thinking last Friday just making a regular tag match, but I know that on September 7, 1997 that we are going to win no matter what happens, and yeah we've done some dirty things that we shouldn't be proud of, but that doesn't mean that we don't have a chance of winning when we have a 25% chance like everybody else." I said smiling.

Owen smiled. "That's right, and guys it's weird how the hart foundation hasn't been hanging around as a team lately, but I think it's because we are all on our own feuds." He said.

I smiled. "Yeah it is, because Bret doesn't wanting any of us to be distracted with the main feud when we have our own feuds to worry about, and that's probably what happened at SummerSlam Owen you wasn't focusing on Austin, and I have a feeling that this couldn't get any better than it already is." I said.

"So true this is great." Owen said.

"I know."

Then we went back to the hotel and that's pretty much how our night went.


	37. Chapter 37

August 25, 1997

Kristen's POV

Well tonight couldn't get any better at all, because I got an night to talk about myself, and I love talking about myself, because it just makes me feel so damn good, and I know that nobody can do a damn thing about it, because I'm in complete control of this company, and I know what's best for me, and my family, and I know how every time Owen gets successful he gets such a big ego that it whines that my sister Monica becomes pregnant. Well, that's one way of proving that your successful.

I walked down the hallway with my heels clicking through the hallway, and Troy looked at me. "So tonight we have a match you coming to ring side?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah of course I'm coming to ringside I would never miss that." I replied.

He smirked. "Well we was wondering if we could come to the ring with you, and speak about the big match?" He asked.

I smiled. "Which one?" He asked.

He smiled. "Well for tonight when we go against the new blackjacks again, and our match that's in 13 days." He replied.

I smiled. "Yeah you guys can come down to the ring with me come on guys." I said smiling.

Then Owen and Troy walked with to the gorilla, and then the TMH theme came on, and the announcer Tony Chimel introduced us. "Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the co-owners of the World Wrestling Federation Troy Lynch and Kristen Lynch-Helmsley along with Owen Hart TMH." He said through the microphone.

I walked out, and Troy escorted me down to the ring like he always did since we own the company together until dad returns, since Dakota is in rehab, Monica is pregnant with her 3rd child, Haley took a break, and everyone else has their own lives to live.

We got in the ring, and all of us grabbed microphones, and the crowd booed, but we ignored them, and then I began to talk. "We are just 13 days away from Ground Zero, and I got to say that in 13 days we will found out who the next WWF Tag Team Champions will be, and it's not going to be The headbandgers, or the Godwins or LOD, because in 13 days we are going to walk out of Ground Zero as the new WWF Tag Team Champions, and nobody can ban me from ringside, because if you do then whoever does that will get their ass fired, and I mean that, because when you mess with me you have hell to pay." I said smiling.

"I mean when Stone Cold Steve Austin chose to hurt my knee he messed me, and that's one thing he can't take back, because on April 21, 1997 he tore a muscle in my knee, and I was out of the WWF for almost 3 months, but since I've came back I've learned that in this business the only person you can trust is your family, because we might be dysfunctional, but when someone injures a family member. Well, then we fight that battle." I said smiling.

Troy smirked. "Keej you make a goodoint, because Stone Cold Steve Austin hurt your knee, but it looks like he's the one who's not her, because of what our brother-in-law Owen Hart did to him at SummerSlam, and in 13 days we will see him again, and Keej I hope you, and him have a chance to talk about this, because Keej I have feeling he's going to wish he didn't start with my baby sister." He told me.

Owen smiled. "Troy you and Keej co-own this company, so I don't see why I have to compete in a tournament for the Intercontinental Championship, when I'm the former champion. What is happening?" He asked us.

I sighed. "Your not going to like this Owen, but made that decision, and my dad talked to him on the phone a few days ago, and confirmed it, so there's nothing Troy and I can do about, but just watch it happen, but Owen you're going to qualify on September 8th, and I'm going to be in your corner, and with me in your corner with a LYNCH in your corner there's no WAY IN HELL YOU WILL LOOSE." I told him.

He smirked. "Keej did I ever tell you that you're a genius, and a very smart young woman that happens to know everything about this business, and on September 7th Troy and I are going to be a 13 time WWF Tag Team Champions, and there's not a single soul out their that can stop us from doing that." He said smiling at me.

I smiled. "You know the only way we would loose is if Slaughter well what I like to call him is Sqt. Slobber, because every time it look at him he makes me want to drool because I don't like looking at him, and as I was saying the only way we would loose is if Slaughter interferes in the match in 13 days." I said.

Troy smirked. "Keej if he does interfere what are we going to do to him?" He asked me.

I smirked. "You know what we are going to do to him is not fire him, but make his life a living hell." I said.

Troy smiled. "Keej that's perfect." He said.

Owen laughed. "Keej at SummerSlam I proved to you I could take care of Austin right?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah you did, because he hasn't been here in since August 4, and that just makes my day even better, because I don't have to deal with him anymore I don't have to have to see him every week, and now when I wake up in the morning I feel like wanting to go to work, and Austin is part of the reason of why Hunter and I have filed for a divorce, but when the divorce is finalized I'm going to be getting a lot of money, because my lawyer has seen in that I have all rights of money from my soon to be ex-husband, because when we got married a year and a half ago he signed that if we was to get a divorce that I would get 75% of his money not only for the divorce, but until the day he dies, and if I was to get remarried, and let's suppose I die before Hunter does, and I have kids. Well, then the money that I get off my soon to be ex-husband would go to my family, so now that my divorce proceeding are coming soon. Well, then my divorce will make me more money than anything, and anyways before I forget. If Hinter remarries then, his wife would have to bring the money, because obviously I deserve 75% of everything we had in our relationship from this day forward until the day he dies." I said smirking.

Troy smiled. "That's so true, so do you think Austin is the reason you and Triple H are getting a divorce?" He asked me.

I smirked. Absolutely, because Hunter started talking to Austin again, and I couldn't take it that he was hanging out with Austin more than he was me his wife the woman he married on January 15, 1996, and I couldn't take it anymore, so I filed for a divorce." I told him.

Troy smirked. "That's fine, because tonight we are going to win just like we are in 13 days." He said smiling.

I smiled. "Payback is a bitch, but so am I, and god can't save you from me." I said, then dropping the microphone, and leaving the ring.

Later that night.

We all watched as The New Blackjacks made their way to the ring, and I just looked evil as I was watching from the screen, and then Troy linked arms with me, and then our theme played throughout the arena, and we got loins boos, but we didn't give a damn, and the announcers announced us. "To be accompanied to the ring by one of the co-owners of the World Wrestling Federation Kristen Lynch-Helmsley From Calgary, Alberta, Canada at a total combined weight of 552 pounds the other co-owner of the World Wrestling Federation and the European Champion Troy Lynch and The self proclaimed king of harts Owen Hart TMH." The announcer said through the microphone, and I heard what the announcers was talking about.

Keej said earlier tonight that her brother-in-law Owen Hart and her brother Troy are going to be the tag champions after Ground Zero in 13 days." J.R. said on commentary.

"That could be true, by the way Keej has interfered in multiple matches on both Troy and Owen's behalf this year." King said on commentary.

End of commentary.

They match was quick they came got a power slam then got pinned, and then after the match he got a chair, and hit them in the head with it multiple times busting them open, and then I yelled at the camera. "That's exactly what's going to happen at Ground Zero." Then raw ended.


	38. Chapter 38

September 1, 1997  
>Kristen's POV<p>

This Sunday is Ground Zero, and I found out some horrible news that Princess Diana had died yesterday it's so had to here about that, because she was one of my role models in England, but at least her memory will live on in everybody, and I feel so sorry for the people who she left behind especially her two little boys who are in my age group, but I'm a little bit older, and tonight is also Labour day, and all I got to say is that Labour day sucks.

I walk down the hallway in my high heels, and was walking to the gorilla when my brother looked at me. "Keej everyone is telling me, you, and Davey boy I'm sorry, because of what happened to Princess Diana yesterday, and Keej that is so respectful for them to say that." He told me.

I smiled. "I know Troy, but I'm going to ring to try to get the thought off my chest by informing the audience of what happened, and It'll be a few minutes, and I'll be back in about 10-15 minutes or longer." I said smiling.

The I continued walking to the gorilla position, and then my theme played throughout the arena I walked down the aisle and then I got in the ring, and grabbed a microphone, and sighed. "I really don't care what you say about me tonight, because I have some horrible news that happened yesterday, and it broke news to England as soon as it happened, and this is one of the hardest things I've had to do, but I have to inform all of you people that the beautiful Princess Diana was killed yesterday in a fatal car crash in Paris, but I did come out to give my sympathy of what my thoughts are of her death. She was only 36 years old, and she had a long life ahead if her to live. Her family has lost a special human being a daughter, a sister, a mother, an ex-wife, a inspiration to everybody, but as of hearing that it happened to her I was in collective shock to here that, but Princess Diana you'll always be in my memory, and my family is praying for her family to pull through the loss of someone who was very talented, and just so nice, and thanks for all the memories,and with that being said I hope all of remember her like I did." I said through the microphone.

Then there was a moment of silence, and then I began to talk again. "Now that I've informed you about her death that occurred yesterday I have to move on, and this Sunday is Ground Zero, and the tag titles will be on the line, and my brother Troy and my brother-in-law Owen Hart will be the next champions, and I'm going to speak to Stone Cold Steve Austin about what all I've been saying for the past few weeks." I said in a crying voice.

Then I wiped the tears off my face, and began to cheer up. "This Sunday is a pay per view that means a lot to my family, and I'm trying not to mess it up, but tonight isn't just about Princess Diana dying yesterday it's about Labour day, and since today is Labour some people in my family have asked for the night off, and I granted them the night off, but what tonight is really about is about what's going to happen 6 days from now when we are in the Louisville Gardens in Louisville, Kentucky at Ground Zero Sunday, but you people have to remember I'm the youngest child my dad had, and I'm learning about the business, and lately the business has took a toll of me, and normally I would be yelling at you, but I really don't feel like doing it right now, so for right now let's just talk about what's going to happen in the tag match this Sunday, so I would like my brother Troy and my my brother-in-law Owen Hart to come down to this ring." I said through the microphone.

The theme played throughout the arena, and then they walked out, and then got in the ring, and hugged me, and Troy smirked. "Keej I know that you're upset, and let me tell you this you'll be ok, and first of all at Ground Zero. Owen and I are going to beat the holy hell out of all of opponents this Sunday so the rules are 4 men are allowed in the ring at the same time, so since I'm the stronger of the two out go Owen and I. I guess I'll start the match." He said.

Owen looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

Troy sighed. "Nothing personal or anything, but I. Stronger, and your quicker that's how it's always been, and this Sunday we're going to use our teamwork to become 13 time WWF Tag Team Champions, and we don't need support from any of you American fans, because we are a better team, and you people just need to realize that come Sunday were going to win, and that the damn fact." He said, and then dropped the microphone, and walked to the back with Owen and I.

Then we went to the hotel, and I went into my room then got on my bed, and I grabbed my journal from out of my bag, and began to write a letter to post on for a Q&A

September 1, 1997

Raw was great,but I really didn't real good, because of what happened yesterday, but I think I'll feel better Sunday, and besides I got no sleep last night, and I feel like being 17 is awesome, but this Sunday I know for a fact that the guys have a 25% chance do becoming champions! I just don't understand why people have to hate me, when in real life I'm just sweet and innocent.

I can think of a whole bunch of reasons why my. brother Troy is so protective over me. I mean yeah we all have to share a room well just the 3 of us Troy, Owen and I, and the guys stay up late until at least 1:00 in the morning, and it ever bothers me, because I just sleep it off, yeah I'm probably in and out of it all the time.

I can truly make myself out to be whoever I want to be, because I'm living my own life it's my life I live it, and at age 17 I've learned a lot of things, and that's not to try and take your older brother Mason's credit card, because I did, and I had to pay for it, because he pretty much busted my ass for trying to do that.

Well, I did deserve my ass busted, because I was t supposed to that, but I've always seemed to be the person that had all the answers to every question, but sometimes I don't in real life I'm just a 17 year old girl who enjoys watching court shows with her grandmother on weekends, and likes to skateboard like I'm 10.

I clarify myself as a person that's bored all the time except when I'm at works or I'm doing something, but my dad has always told me, that I shouldn't pretend to be someone I'm not, because it's easier just to be who I'm really am, but my character on screen is a bitch.

I do admit in real life I can be a bitch if you make me mad, and that's exactly what my character is she's someone who is mad at the American fans, and the superstars she despises, and is making their lives hell, by turning into a bitch, and by being a bitch, she's proved that she can really mess your ass up, if you mess with her, because she's somebody who had her daddy's attitude and her sister's brain at times, but most of the time it's both she has in common with her sister.

When I found out that I was going to debut in the WWF I was overwhelmed, because I knew I was going to be successful in this business, but now I've learned that when your successful you have every right to be a contender for the championship.

The reason I have a restraining order on Stone Cold Steve Austin as of part of a storyline is because I have a breathing problem I found out after I had my knee surgery, and my doctor told me that the asthma has came back, and since then I've been doing this, because I don't want to have an asthma attack, so I can talk, but just can't wrestle until at least January.

I have a feeling that what's next for me is only for me to tell, because my life has been more that traditional it's been like it's my way or no way, and I just can't wait until what's next in my life

Signed- Kristen Lynch Helmsley September 1, 1997

A/N: I hope you guys like it. It's mostly a filler chapter, I think it sucks, but that's my opinion tell me what you think.  
>Princess Diana 1961-1997<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

September 6, 1997

Kristen's POV

Today I have an interview with my good friend Samantha about Ground Zero, and about what I'm going to do next to Stone Cold Steve Austin, and how times are changing.  
>The interview is in about 20 minutes, and it's just across the street, so I'm going to walk their, and I look good, and it's around 2:10 right now, so I'm going to go.<p>

20 minutes later.

I'm siting down in a chair to be interviewed.

"Keej you've been in the WWF for 2 years now correct?" Samantha asked.

I smiled. "Yes I've been their for approximately over 2 years." I replied.

She smiled. "So you've been a wrestler, a valet, and a co-owner, and how did come about that you was to debut in the WWF?" She asked.

I smirked. "Well it came about that I was supposed to debut in the WWF, because my brother Troy Lynch and my brother-in-law Owen Hart wanted to get TMH back together, and they needed a powerful woman, but my sister had just went on maternity leave with her second child, and at the time I was answering phoned at the receptionist and I got a call from Owen and Troy, and they asked me if I would be interested in coming to the WWF, and being a member of TMH, and I was trying to be as professional as I could, and I said yes I would love to, but inside me I was thinking wow this is great I just got the biggest opportunity to come to the WWF and be a member of TMH it was a dream come true." I said answering the question.

She smiled. "Now the fans knew you just as the sweet innocent girl. What did you think when you made the change to the bad girl?" She asked me.

I smiled. "Well when I made the turn to a bad girl I was thinking this is my chance to show the fans a different side of me that they have never seen before, and I was all up for that because I've been a fan favorite for two years, and so I decided to turn on everybody, and become the conniving bad girl that'll do anything it takes to get exactly what I want, and I've really enjoyed that, because now I get to show the fans how dangerous I can be if they mess with me." I answered.

She smiled. "Wow. Did you ever think that when you came to the WWF 2 years ago that you would become a 6 time Women's Champion?" She asked me.

I smiled. "No I didn't ever think that would happen to me, but it did, and it makes me think wow I get to go to Raw and brag about the fact that I'm one of the most famous Women's a Champion, and then there's Fabulous Moolah who probably was the best Women's Champion, because she was Women's Champion from 1956-1984 almost 30 years, and wow that's impressive when I was a kid all I wanted to do was become as famous as Moolah was, because she was so famous when I was a kid, cause like me she's won the women's title multiple times like 6 times like me, and we're tied for that, and it's an honor." I replied

She smiled. "What does your family think of your sucess?" She asked me.

I smiled. "My family is very proud of me, and I have to say I'm glad they are, because everyday I wrestled I did my best to be the best I could be, so I could become one of the greats, and in my opinion I have a whole career left to do that." I replied.

She smiled. "So what's this feud about with Owen Hart, Stone Cold Steve Austin and yourself?" She asked me.

I smirked. "Well it's a feud that we came up with, and my dad wants to run with the feud until Survivor Series, so at Survivor Series on November 9 will be the last time you guys will here from the feud if we got the planning right, and I'm not for sure if Austin will be ok yet, because every Monday his doctor calls my office, and gives either my brother Troy or me the update, and last weeks update we can tell he's doing better it'll be a few weeks until he'll be back on T.V. Full time, and that's going to be quite awhile." I replied.

She smiled. "So what are you intended on doing with the Intercontinental Championship?" She asked me.

I smiled. "Well we have 6 superstars who are entering the tournament, and it'll go from their, and whoever wins at Badd Blood on October 5 will be champion." I replied.

"Who really is Kristen Lynch?" She asked me.

I smirked. "Well I'm a person who is in love with wrestling, and is a tomboy somebody who hung out with a lot of boys and didn't have that many friends that were girls, and was only considered as the youngest child of my parents I'm a person that has different things about herself I'm a person that has one thing on her mind, and want stop until she gets it, and I m 17, and I love the fans, and there's nothing more to say about me, other than the fact that I'm a person that will make you wish you didn't mess with me if you mess with me, but I've learned to overcome that, and I'm growing up, but if think it's what I hear from the fans that tells me who Kristen Lynch really is she's an all Canadian girl that has a lot of personalities." I replied.

She smirked. "Final question what's your motto?" She asked me.

I smirked. "To never take crap from anybody, and to always look people in the eyes, and express your opinion." I replied.

* * *

><p>September 7, 1997 Louisville Gardens Louisville, Kentucky<p>

Kristen's POV

Ground Zero has started, and it's almost time for the Tag Title Match, and Austin is here and I'm going to have a confrontation with him actually all 3 of us are, and it's next.  
>Then we walked out of the locker room, and walked to the gorilla, and we watched as Austin walked out, and got an ovation, and then our music played, and we walked out, and I walked out, and then we got in the ring, and I grabbed a microphone.<p>

I smiled. "You know Austin we care about you, and I know you don't give a damn about the tag titles, so I'm going to tell you this, and it's on everybody's contract that if you get an injury, and is forced to vacate the championship then when you are 100% you will be first in line for the rematch and Austin I'm really hoping that you have a great recovery, so you can come back, and I know I'm putting you through hell, but I have to tell you this Austin you haven't proved anything to me yet, but until you win clean with no injuries to Owen you're nothing, but I do give you credit for SummerSlam, but when your doctor clears you I'll get a call, but then come see me, and I'll rewrite your contract, but I have to say that it's good that you come here tonight, and when we have the finals for the Intercontinental championship I'll call you and let you know, so that you can come and present the title to the winner, and thank you for being so respectful tonight, and expected you wouldn't do that Austin, but everybody changes even you." I said.

"Do you know when I could return to compete?" He asked me.

I smirked. "Well I was talking to your doctor, and he said that you could come and compete around Survivor Sereis, but toucan still show up to Raw, and have promos, cause it wouldn't bother me, but you just can't fight, and I don't mind you coming to Raw, because it doesn't me Austin you coming to Raw, I've said on national tv multiple times that you can make appearances to Raw, and it would bother me, because I'm a respectful young lady, and I know what I have to do." I said.

"So you wouldn't mind if I show up to Raw on September 22nd?" He asked me.

I smiled. "No I wouldn't, because that would be fine, but you got to remember that you can't touch me, but you can go and beat up other superstars I don't care, because I would personally like to see you stun Vince McMahon or my dad, but now that I think of it you've already stunned McMahon, so I hope you stun my dad when ever you get a chance to talk to him." I said. He smiled. "In the ring?" He asked

I smiled. "Hell yeah when he returns on September 15, but stun him and I mean. It come out and deliver a stunner on him." I said laughing.

He looked at me. "Are you cruel hearted?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yeah as long as it doesn't happen to us we are fine with it." I said laughing.

"Alright you got yourself a deal." He said, then leaving the ring.

Then we began to cut a promo. "In just a few moments we are going to. Eco e champions we was impressive two weeks on raw, and we are going to do it again." Troy said.

Owen smirked. "Yeah, and then after we become champions again I'm going to win the Intercontinental Championship for a 3rd time, and then Troy and I will be double champions again." He said.

Troy smiled. "And when we become double champions. We are going to be a dominant force that we was until May 26, 1997, but we will win the championships back this time, and that'll mean that Owen and I will be back at the top of our game." He said.

I smiled. "Troy you're right, and I have to say this with all do respect, and I mean that. If you are sure that you're going to win at One Night Only, but let's say this you and Owen are a great tag team and you guys are family, and that's why we are going to prove to the whole world that we are here to take back our championships for the 13th executive time, and you guys are the best tag team in the history of the WWF, and that means that hell is upon us, and we will make it happen. I said laughing.

Then the other competitors came out, and throughout the match I was cheering for Troy, and Owen, and they eliminated two teams LOD and the Godwins. So it was up to The headbandgers, and us, and I was cheering for Owen and Troy, and then one of the idiots tried to distract me, so I slapped him right across the face like a woman should, and then the match went back, and fourth, and Troy got pinned, and we didn't become tag champs, because of what my brother did he hit the ref, and the ref showed favoritism, but it's ok, because we will always be the best tag team in the WWF until the day we die.

We walked backstage, and just sat down.

Troy looked at me. "So do you think I can him at One Night Only?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah because we are in England, and our entire family is going to be their." I told him

He smirked. "Yeah because I got the support from all of the fans so I'm going to win, and plus Monica is going to be there." He told me.

I smirked. "Yep, and this year couldn't be any better." I said.

Our night went pretty good.


	40. Chapter 40

September 8, 1997  
>Kristen's POV<p>

The tag titles might of not came back to our side, but that doesn't mean that the intercontinental championship won't because tonight starts the tournament I'll announce it later on tonight. Troy has to defend his championship on September 20th against Shawn and our whole family is going to be their including Monica.

Well, I think the guys have taught me a lot about this company for the 2 and a half years I've been here in the WWF, and my breathing problem is actually getting a lot better, but it's still not capable for me to wrestle.

I was walking down the hallway, and I saw everybody looking at me. Well, that was apart of the hart foundation at least. "What?" I asked.

Troy looked at me. "Something's wrong isn't it?" He asked me.

I noodled my head yes, and didn't say anything.

Troy sighed. "Owen let's talk to Keej alone." He said.

Then Troy put me on his shoulders and took me to the TMH locker room.

Then Owen and Troy sat down, and Owen looked at me. "Keej what's wrong?" He asked me.

"Slaughter he ruins everything." I said mad.

"What did he do?" Owen asked.

I looked frustrated. "He changed the god damn script for One Night Only." I said.

"Dad will take care of it." Troy said.

I smiled. "Ok." I said, and then we opened the door, and walked out of it, and went back to talking to Bret and Nicole.

"What was wrong?" Nicole asked.  
>"Businees." I answered.<br>"Alright, so why is slaughter fucking everything god damn thing up?" She asked.  
>"He thinks he owns this company when he don't." I replied.<br>"Well that's pathetic." She said. "I mean he obviously works for your father, but I would think since your dad is on leave, because of your mother being sick that you and Troy would make all of the decisions of the scripts." She said.  
>"We do, but he goes over our heads, and makes his own decision, and I swear to god if he does it again I'm going to fucken suspend or fire his ass." I said.<p>

"That's what should happen, because I know he's messed some put hinge up since he's became commissioner." She said.  
>"Guys I thought he learned his lesson the night after SummerSlam when I told him not to mess with me." I said.<br>"I think he doesn't want to listen to anyone." Troy said.  
>I smirked. Probably, but we'll talk about this later, because I have an announcement to make." I said smiling.<p>

Then I walked down the hallway to the gorilla position, then my theme played throughout the arena, and the fans gave me a negative response, and I walked out, and then I walked Dow. The aisle, got in the ring, and got a microphone, and smiled. "Well I got an major announcement to make about last night. Well, last night I talked to Austin, and everything I said I didn't mean at all, so from this moment forward until I say it's ok Stone Cold Steve Austin is suspended, so tonight we're going to have a Intercontinental Championship tournament starting tonight, and some of the wrestlers won't have to compete next week, so for tonight the guys who'll be in the tournament I've picked, and they're Goldust, Brian Pillman, Flash, Ahmed Johnson, Farrooq and Owen Hart, and all do them are going to compete tonight." I said.

"The matches will be Goldust vs Owen Hart, Brian Pillman vs Flash, and Ahmed Johnson vs Farrooq. So tonight you'll see who'll compete next week, and who won't I'll tell you all that at the end of the broadcast tonight which is in about another hour from now, so enjoy the show,and Austin of your watching think again then trying to get on my good side, because it won't work unless you're completely stupid, and that's what Austin is an idiot." I said.

"But now moving on Sgt. Slaughter I'm sick and tire of you going over me, and making matches that don't matter, and so I'm going to tell you this one more time if you make a decision without mine or Troy's approval then you're going to be either fired on the spot or suspended for 90 days with no pay what so ever, because I'm not taking your crap anymore, because my father has taught me if I have problems with anyone in the WWF to deal with them, and that's what I'm doing." I said, and then I dropped the microphone, and left the ring, and went to the backstage area.

Troy looked at me. "That was a hell of an announcement." He said.  
>"Thanks." I replied.<br>"Keej thanks for adding me into that tournament." Owen said.  
>"No problem Owen I did it, because you deserve your rematch, and you get in the tournament automatically." I replied.<br>He smirked. "So when's my match?" He asked me.  
>"Main even time." I said.<br>Troy looked at me. "Guys do you want to go check on Austin's update?" He asked.  
>I smirked. "Yeah let's do it Troy, because we need to know since I suspended him, when he's able to compete." I said.<p>

Then all 3 of us walked up stairs to my and Tory's office, and I looked in my desk, and got the medical document out, and sat in my desk, and called his doctor's number.

"Hey Dr. Mathis this is Kristen, and I was just returning your call about Austin's update, and I want to know how he is this week?" I asked over the phone.

I put my feet on my desk. "Well his neck is getting a little better from the fracture, but it's still not good for him to compete in the ring, and he still has to wait until November." He told me.

"Do you know what day in November he can compete at?" I asked.

"Well he probably can on November 11th or 12th." He told me.

I sighed. "Well I was asking, because we have a pay per view on November 9th, and I was wondering if he would be clear for that event, because i kind of went on national television, and told the fans that he would get able to compete on November 9th." I said.

"Well he could probably compete that night, but he's going to have to take it easy, and I know that you are just trying to do what you think is best for him, and I respect that, and you tell the fans that he'll we be there." He told me.

"Thank you, and bye." I said, and then hung up the phone.

Troy looked at me. "What did he say?" He asked me.

I smirked. "He will be ok to compete on November 9th." I replied

Owen smiled. "Alright then Keej you are one smart woman." He told me.

I smirked. "Thank you, because Monica taught me everything I know." I told him.

We walked out of my office, and then I looked at the results of the matches from earlier, and I saw were Brian, Farooq won, so I looked at the time on the wall, and it read 10:30, so I nudged Owen, and he looked at me. "What?" He asked

I smiled. "It's main event time." I said.

Then he grabbed me by my arm, and took me the gorilla position, and then let to, and we noticed that Goldust was already in the ring alone, since Marlena is having to spend 30 days with Brian Pillman, and that is stupid.

Then Owen's new theme "Enough is Enough" played throughout the arena, and then we walked out, and then Owen got in the ring, while I clapped for him, and I watched the match, and it went back and fourth until Owen won, and after the match I got in the ring, and asked for a microphone. "I said earlier tonight that I would announce who is going to compete next week, and I made my mind up nobody is, because on September 22nd we will have the semi finals which will be Owen you vs Brian Pillman, and whoever wins that match faces Farrooq at Badd Blood on October 5th." I said.

"And the since I suspended Stone Cold earlier tonight he's only suspended until September 22, and then he can come around whenever, and on Raw next week, we're going to be talking about our PPV of the UK called one night only, and then after that's done we will move on from their, and I'll settle the problems that Undertaker and Shawn Michaels have with each other, and if I have to be ill band Shawn's good friends my soon to be ex-husband Triple H, Chyna, and Rick Rude from ringside if I have to, and with that being said don't mess with me unless you won't me to kick your ass, and that's why I'm the head butch." I said dropping the microphone, and then a Owen and I raised our arms in the air to end raw.


	41. Chapter 41

September 15, 1997  
>Kristen's POV<p>

Tonight is going to be great, because I get to kick off Raw tonight, and get to be in my brother Troy's side when he has his promo tonight mostly all of us have promos about Saturday which is One Night Only in the UK, and my family is going to be their including Monica even though she's pregnant, but she's not that long in her pregnancy only 2 months to be exact, but the good thing she's going to be their as a fan in attendance, but her and Shawn used to get along, but they don't anymore.

Well I'm currently walking down the aisle with Troy and Owen to kick off Raw and then we got in the ring, and all of us grabbed microphones for ourselves, and I smiled. "This Saturday is One Night Only from the UK were if you people decide to buy on pay per view you can watch all of us in matches, except myself of course, but the main event match will be my brother The First European Champion Troy Lynch to take on Shawn Michaels for the title, and I'm going to be at ringside to watch it all go down, because when it's all said and done Troy and I are Lynch's and we always find a way to win." I said to the audience

"Now moving on the Intercontinental Championship tournament will return next week with the semi finals match with Brian Pillman taking on you Owen Hart and whoever wins that match faces Farrooq at Badd Blood on October 5th for the Championship, and Stone Cold Steve Austin will be there to present the championship to the winner of the match, and he has a day when he can step back into this square circle and compete again, because last week I talk to his doctor. Dr. Mathis and he said that if his neck fracture heals properly then he can be back in the ring on November 9th which is the Survivor Series, and if Owen is the champion then you two will fight that night for the Championship I guaranteed you that." I said.

Troy smirked. "That would be fine Keej, because the whole world knows that Stone Cold Steve Austin faked a neck injury for publicity of us, and if it is true, the. He must be one tough Son Of A Bitch, because he stunt commissioner Slaughter at Ground Zero, but that doesn't matter, because he'll get what he deserves by my best friend, and brother-in-law Owen Hart, because Americans obviously don't know how to act." He said.

I smiled. "Yeah Troy and they should be honored to have us in this ring talking to them, but no they aren't ,and this Saturday you'll prove to the entire world why you are better than Shawn Michaels, because you guys probably don't give a damn about him either, so on Saturday we will see just who comes out the winner at One Night Only." I said smiling.

Owen smirked. "Yeah speaking about that Troy I agreed to let my wife your sister Monica come to One Night Only, and I know she doesn't like Shawn that much, but please for the love of god don't let her loose her temper if he does something to her at One Night Only, and I mean it, because he could be in a war with our entire family if he messed with her, and to tell you the truth Monica told me last night before we went to bed that she is proud of you Troy, and for the fact that you've always been there for her she told me to tell you thank you." He told Troy.

Troy smiled. "Owen you don't have to say thank you, because I know how she feels she's my twin sister, and I love her I've been their since day 1 literally, and Owen if it wouldn't of been for me you and Monica would of never got together, and I know how much you love my sister, because ladies and gentlemen every time my brother-in-law here gets successful my sister somehow ends up pregnant, and might I add that Monica is pregnant with her 3rd child ladies and gentlemen." He said.

Owen smiled. "Troy thank for that man, and Monica told me that it's our 3rd and last child for real, and I have to say Troy you are like a brother to me, because we've been friends since we've been 6 years old, and we are 32 now, and we've been friends for 26 years, and Troy it's been the best 26 years of friendship I have had with you." He told Troy smiling.

Troy smirked. "Owen I'm glad you feel that man because you're the best friend I could have,and I can't until this Saturday man I going to make Canada and England proud, and mom I hope you feel better, because I want you to know that I love you, and I know that dad you was supposed to return tonight, but you have to wait until next week, but dad I really love you, even though we've had our problems through the years, but it's what makes us a dysfunctional family, and I love you dad, and Keej you look just like your mother and your sisters,and I am honored to have my baby sister accompany me to the ring this Saturady." He said.

I smiled. "Troy I love you, because you've been the best big brother I could have for the past 17 years, and I thank you for that, but Saturday is a whole different ball game it's about the European Championship, and don't forget that Shawn has his goons with him, and let me tell you something Troy I will watch your back if I can, but if i can't I hope you can understand, but this Saturday you're going to kick Shawn's ass in the ring, because you are a good wrestler." I said.

He smirked. "You're damn right, and Shawn we'll talk about this later tonight." He said dropping the microphone, and then getting out of the ring like Owen and I did,came then we went to the backstage area.

Later that night on Raw.

Troy are currently in the ring, and the fans are actually cheering us over Shawn, and I smiled. "Troy I have to tell you that Saturday is going to be a match that means everything to you, because these people know how much the title means to you. You have to win there's no other choice." I told him.

Troy smiled. "You know what Shawn you have your goons help you no matter were we look, and let me tell you this, and I'm going to only say this one time, and one time only that if you do anything to cheat and somehow do something to one of my family members your going to have hell to pay, because I know for a fact my sister Monica hates your guts, and I don't blame her, but if that happens there's going to be hell to pay, and that hell will be you getting your ass kicked by the hart foundation." He said.

"And not to say that I have a weapon that is powerful to use as well my taser, because Shawn you don't want to mess with me, because if we have to have an argument then I'm going to make your life here in the WWF a complete nightmare for what you did, but you have two choices have a fair match or go through hell, and the choice is your Saturday." I told him.

He looked at me. " I don't have to listen to a little girl that doesn't know anything about tins company." He said.

I snapped. "Woah, Woah, Woah, Shawn I'm a co-owner of this company I know a lot of damn things about this business, and let me tell you something Shawn you don't scare me one bit, because when it's all said, and done Shawn you will be paying the ultimate price, and Troy and I are a team we are in charge of this company until my father returns next week, and Shawn I got to say you give me guts, but then again I'm not the person who messed with the Undertaker." I said making the crow ooh

He looked at me. "But you are just like your sister you think you know everything about us when you know absolutely nothing, and look at your sister now she is 32 years old and is raising your niece and nephew and is pregnant again, but what can I say from a girl who married someone that is nothing." He said.

I looked at him. "Well at least she's better than you, because at least she had the guts to settle down and get married unlike you who isn't married yet." I said.

He looked at me stupid, and then I slapped him across the face, and then he rolled put of the ring to regroup, and Troy raised my arm in the air to end raw


	42. Chapter 42

September 20, 1997 NEC Arena Birmingham, England  
>Kristen's POV<p>

Tonight is One Night Only, and Tory is getting ready for tonight, and I'm so proud of him, because he's proven to me since he became European Champion that he is capable of becoming a singles wrestler if the tag team division doesn't need. Him or he feels like he has done everything that he could and wants to pursue a singles career, and I'm ok with that, but I don't think it will. be any time soon, because TMH will always be here, and we will always be a successful group, because we rule.

Troy had told me to pick out his wrestling tights for tonight, and I picked the ones he wore when I returned to the the WWF. Troy has a knee brace, because yesterday he was wrestling, and his knee popped, and he went to the do the doctor, and got a knee brace, so he's less than 100% for a fact.

He walked out of the bathroom with his attire on, and put his leather vest on, and looked at me. "Are you ok?" He asked me.

"No I have a feeling that Shawn's goons are going to cheat." I said.

"I know how you feel, but let you tell you something I'll try my damnedest to beat him retain this, and prove to him that he can't mess with me." He told me.

"You know what Troy I have feeling that tonight he's going to piss Monica off." I said.

"Well if he does he deserves what Mon does to him." He told me.

I smirked. "Troy I'll be right back." I told him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To call mom." I said.

"Can I come?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied.

Then Troy and I walked upstairs to our office, and then I went to my desk, and dialed her number, and then put it on speaker.

"Hey mom it's Keej." I said.

"Hey baby, how's everything going?" She asked

"Great One Night Only just came on the air, and I'm getting Troy prepared for us match." I told her.

"How's my son's knee?" She asked.

"Not that good, but mom he's a fighter." I told her.

"Do you got everything in hand?" She asked.

"Mom everything is fine, and Monica has came to the event." I told her.

"So how's my daughter?" She asked.

"Mom she's fine, everything is fine, and if something goes wrong mom I'll call you after the show, but mom you need to calm down you almost died, and thank god you're fine." I said

"I'll calm down for you." She said.

"Can I speak to daddy?" I asked.

"Hey Keej how's the show going?" He asked.

"Daddy it's actually going pretty well, and daddy Troy and I are in my office just looking through the script for tonight, and we thought we would check up on you and mom, and about the script slaughter were Troy was to drop the title is that true?" I asked.

"No the match ends by itself in the match you decide who the winner is." He told me.

"Ok, so are you watching the show?" I asked.

"No I thought I would let my kids take control for once, and if there's problems after the show call me, and I'll take care or it Monday, and how's Monica?" He asked.

"She's doing good dad, but I don't why you and mom are worrying about her, because she's only 2 and half months pregnant, and you guys are worrying about her." I said.

"Well she's my oldest daughter, and if anything happens let me know and I'll give Shawn a piece of my mind of fatherly justice." He said.

"Dad I'll keep that in mind, and Monica told me that she's fine, that she can be active until she hits 6 months, anyways dad I just got a question of what to do with Austin Monday night?" I asked him.

"Well just let him come and do what he wants." He said.

"You're right, because I should listen to the fans for once, and dad I'll talk to you later bye." I said hanging up the phone.

Then Troy looked at me. "Keej I have feeling that this is going to be a fight." He told me.

"Yeah me too, because of what he said Monday." I said.

"Yeah, but he's no match for Troy Lynch." He told me.

"So true, because you are a Candian-English wrestler who is a proud son, brother, grandson, uncle, husband, and father, and will do anything for your family, so let's go down to that ring and kick Shawn's ass tonight." I told him.

"Oh I will." He replied.

Later that night

It's main event time it's finally time for Troy and Shawn to fight, and I'm so excited, and Troy and I walked to the gorilla position, and Shawn was in the ring with his idiots that I like to call, and I'm embarrassed that one go them is my soon to be ex-husband, and then Troy's theme came on, and the fans went wild, and I came out with Troy.

Then we went over to our family, and Troy kissed his wife Sara on the mouth, and then messed with his son Raven's hair, and then hugged both of his daughters, and then hugged Monica, and whispered something in her ear, and then got in the ring, and gave the ref the belt, and he rung the bell, and half of the match Shawn's goons was cheating, and at one part of the match, Troy hurt his knee on the railing, and then when Troy got back in the ring Shawn took Troy's knee brace off, and threw it on Monica's lap, and she looked mad, and I could tell it in her eyes, and I heard J.R. say. "Shawn Michaels just threw Troy's knee brace on the lap of Owen Hart's wife Monica and Troy's sister, and you can tell by the face that she doesn't look happy at all." He said.

Then Shawn had the figure four locker on Troy, and the match ended when the ref stopped the match, and Troy didn't tap out or pass out or tell the ref to stop the match, the ref did it for concern of Troy.

Then Shawn wouldn't let go of Troy so Monica and I both got in the ring, and she hit Shawn with Troy's knee brace in the back, and the head and I knocked Chyna out, and then Shawn was going to do something to my sister, and I was trying to tell him to stop, but thank god for Bret and Owen for coming and saving us, and then Shawn ran with his idiots to the stage, but stayed,and Owen hugged Monica, and the rest of us went to check on Troy, but I got a microphone, and looked at Shawn and his idiots. "So you guys want to try and mess with us it's not going to happen that way, because when you mess with my sister well you mess with me, and I hope that you show up to raw Monday night in Madison Square Garden, because if you do I'm going to tell your ass off for what you did to my brother Troy, and my sister Monica, and tell the entire world what kind of jackasses all of you are, and if you don't show up Monday the whole world will know you guys are nothing more, then cowards." I said, then dropping the microphone, then Monica and I got out of the ring, and the guys helped Troy out of the ring, and Troy grabbed ahold of my hand, and the guys and Monica walked Troy to his locker room, and then Troy and I walked in and J.R. had to question Troy and I about our thoughts.

"Keej, Troy what are your thoughts about what just took place out there?" He asked from commentary.

"All I can say is J.R. they crossed the line Shawn almost made my sister Monica have a miscarriage, but she didn't she's fine, but What happened out there was real low that's all I have a heart to say." I said.

"J.R. I feel like I let my country down my wife Sara down. My 3 kids down, all of my brothers down, my sisters down my fans down, but I don't understand why the referee stopped the match. The match should of continued I didn't get pinned I didn't tap out and I didn't pass out, but the referee stops the match on his own, and I will get my rematch for the European Championship against Shawn Michaels, I feel like I disappointed my wife and most importantly my sister Monica who I dedicated the match to, but when I'm ready I'm going to get my rematch and take my title back." He said, and that's how One Night Only ended.


	43. Chapter 43

September 22, 1997  
>Kristen's POV<p>

Today hasn't been so good for any member of the Lynch-Hart clan, because all any of us has been able to thin about is what happened Saturday, and to be honest I have barely gotten any sleep, and it's eating me up inside, because I want Shawn to pay for what he did to my sister Monica and my brother Troy, and I'm currently reading the WWF One Night Only magazine, and now it's just making everything even worse for us, and I know for a fact that Troy is limping, because he can barely walk, and he came tonight to Raw.

Troy and Owen walked in, and then I put my magazine down, and turned my attention to them. "Keej do you got any idea of what we could do to make Shawn pay?" Owen asked me.

I smiled. "Well, dad told me if anything happened at One Night Only that Shawn did to any of his daughters to come to his office and tell him Monday, and he'll give Shawn some fatherly justice." I said.

Troy smiled. "Yeah he did say that, because I was with Keej when she called dad." He said.

Owen smiled. "You know what Keej go, and tell your dad, because it's the only way we're going to make him out to be a fraud." He said.

I smiled. "I will, and guys do you want to come with me?" I asked.

"No Troy and I are going to think of a plan for what we can do later tonight to him for payback." Owen answered.

"Alright I'll see you guys later." I said, then waking out of the locker room, and then walking upstairs to my dad's office.

I walked in, and sat down in a chair in front of his desk, and then he looked at me. "Keej what do you need?" He asked.

I sighed. "Dad Shawn did something terrible at One Night Only.' I informed him.

My dad's facial expression changed from a smile to a pissed off face immediately. "WHAT DID THAT SON OF A BITCH DO?" He asked me yelling.

I looked mad. "DAD HE HAD THE AUDACITY TO TRY, AND HURT MY SISTER MONICA YOUR DAUGHER, BUT HE DIDN'T, BUT OWEN WANTS HIM TO PAY." I said.

He looked even madder. "You know what I'm going to go down to that ring tonight, and tell that son of a bitch just what I think about his actions to my daughter." He said.

I looked at dad. "Well he did win the title." I informed him.

"How did he do that?" He asked.

"His goons cheated, and the ref stopped the match, but Troy didn't submit, get pinned, or passout." I said.

"Well then his life is going to be a complete living hell, for what he did to my oldest daughter." He informed me.

"Well dad Owen and Troy are pissed too, and Owen is pissed off that he wants revenge." I told him.

"Well he should be pissed off, because he's my son-in-law, and what Shawn did was completely un called for, and he will pay for it tonight." He informed me.

"Well dad What do you got planned for Austin?" I asked him.

"Well he's going to stun me tonight." He informed me.

"Alright that makes sense, but dad if I was you. I would make Shawn regret his actions from Saturday night." I told him.

"Well he is going to Keej, because nobody gets away with hurting my oldest daughter, and if Shawn wants to do that he has a fight with the Lynch-Hart clan." He informed me.

I smiled. "I guess he does dad, but I do support you on everything you do dad, but if you need back up. Well Troy, Owen, and I are here for you, and I know he's going to regret Saturday, and dad say whatever you have to say to him for crossing the line." I informed him.

"Thanks Keej." He said.

"Well dad I'm going to get going, because I have to go check on the guys, and make sure they haven't went crazy yet." I told him.

He nodded. "See you later." He said.

I walked out of his office, and then walked back to the locker room, and looked at the guys who was sititng down next to each other quietly, and I knew that they were waiting on me, and I sat next to Troy, and then he smirked. "So what did our old man say?" He asked me.

I smiled. "Well he's pissed off, and he's going to give Shawn some fatherly justice tonight on Raw." I informed the guys.

Troy smiled. "That's great, because Bret is mad too." He said.

"Woah so does that mean that all of the Harts are mad?" I asked.

Owen looked at me. "Oh yeah my entire family is mad of what happened to Monica, but they're happy she's ok, but that doesn't mean Shawn is going to get away with it." He said.

I looked at Owen. "I know, and tonight this is going to be sweet revenge." I said smiling.

Oh yeah it is." They both answered.

Later that night. It's time for the Intercontinental Championship Semi Finals Match, and Owen and I just know that he's going to win.

Owen's theme palyed throughout the arena, and we got a mixed reaction by the crowd, and I walked out with Owen, and then Owen and I got in the ring, and then did our taunts, and then Pillman's music played, and he walked out with Marlena, and she was dressed different, and Owen and I couldn't believe how he made her dress, and then Salughter came with a microphone, and I thought oh great, and then before he could say anything got a microphone of my own, and began to talk. "Look Salughter this is none of your business what goes on tonight in the Semi Finals, because personally all you've been doing lately is throwing your weight arond, and you know what get OUT OF MY BUILDING OR I'll HAVE YOU THROWN OUT OF MY BUILDING." I told him, and he walked out of the building, and then I got out of the ring, and the match began.

The match went back and fourth until Owen won, by disqualification when Goldust accidentaly hit Owen, because he wanted to hit Pillman, but Pillman ducked, and then they continued to fight, and then Owen and I got a microphone, and smiled. "Owen your in the finals for the Intercontinetal Championship at Badd Blood, and in 13 days you'll be the Champion for your 3rd time." I said, and then dropped the microphone, and exited the ring, and went to the back, and walked back into the locker room, and then we sat down.

"You guys got a plan?" Nicole asked.

"Well my dad is going to give Shawn some fatherly justice tonight on Raw for his actions Saturday." I told her.

"Well somebody has to do something about him, and I'm glad somebody is, and that son of a bitch almost made me have a miscarriage with my son Blade 7 years ago, but I didn't, and I would keep my eyes on him, because he's a pervert." she told me.

"I know he is, because Monica has told me stories about him being a pervert, and that's just pathetic." I said.

"I know it is, but Keej just remember that he's nothing but a jackass who enjoys trying to make women have miscarriages, and how is Monica?" She asked us.

I smiled. "She's good, and she didn't have a miscarriage." I said.

"I'm glad she didn't, because we can't let Shawn mess with our family, and he's going to get it." She said.

later that night Bret was in the ring, and he had just won his match against Goldust, and Shawn and his minions came out, and I came down their with Troy, and then soon after we did Owen came out, and we all went after Shawn, and after we took Shawn out. my dad's music played, and Shawn was worried of what might happen to him, while the rest of us had smirks on our faces.

my dad got in the ring, and began to talk. "Shawn you messed with my daughter Monica Saturday, and you do not do that because the next time you do something to any family member I'm going to look you dead in the eyes, and I'm going to say SHAWN MICHAELS YOU'RE FIRREDDDDDDDD." He said yelling, which made all of us laugh, and then Shawn got out of the ring, and walked to the back with his minions, and then I heard Austin's music hit, and he walked out, and came into this ring, and glared at us, and saw my dad, and gave him a stunner in the middle of the ringm and then the rest of us rolled out of the ring, and that's how Raw ended with Austin and us glaring at each other.


	44. Chapter 44

September 29, 1997  
><strong>Kristen's POV<strong>

Well after last week with my dad telling Shawn that if he does soemthing like that to any of his daughters again he'll be fired. Well, it gave me an idea, because I've made a big match for the main event of Badd Blood it's going to be The Undertaker VS Shawn Michaels inside the Devils Playground Hell In A Cell, and I all I can say about that is when you mess with my sister you have severe consequences to pay, and he's definitely going to pay when the Undertaker kicks his ass straigh to hell.

Troy walked in, and he looked a lot better than he did last week, and he sat night next to me, and smiled. "Keej you are one smart person." He told me.

I smiled. "Thanks Troy, because I really think my decisions are getting better." I said smiling.

He smiled. "Keej this Sunday I'm in a flag match, and I'm cleared to compete as long as I have my knee brace on my knee, and sissy don't get into an argument with Austin tonight, because I heard he's not even here tonight, so you have nothing to worry about." He said.

"Well now that you say that don't you have to help me with something tonight?" I asked him.

"With what?" He asked me.

"The segment that's at the beginning of the show, but one of us has to do it you or me about the hell in a cell announcent for this Sunday." I said.

Troy looked at me. "Well why can't daddy do it?" He asked me.

I smirked. "Because he has to talk to Owen and I later tonight about this Sunday." I said.

Troy looked at me. "Well come on we both will do it." He said.

I smiled. "Ok." I said.

Then Troy grabbed ahold of my arm, and then opened the door, and he exscroted me to the gorilla, and then our theme played throughout the arena, and then we walked out, and I walked out, and I got in the ring, and so did Troy, and the fans was giving us a mixed reaction, and I smiled.

"Well I have a major announcement to tell all of you people, and it's that this Sunday there's going to be a huge Main Event, and that Main Event is going to be the rematch from Ground Zero which was Shawn Michaels Vs The Undertaker, but this time it's going to be contested inside the Devil's Playground Hell In A Cell." I said

"And I have to be honest I've been in 1 Hell In A Cell, and I won the match, but I never felt as much pain in a wrestling match then I did when I was inside Hell In A Cell, and my husband Triple H has even been in 2 hell in a cell matches, and anytime I see a Hell In A Cell match with people in my family I find it hard to watch." I said

"But this Sunday Shawn Michaels and The Undertaker are going to beat the holy hell out of each other, because the door is going to be chained and locked, because nobody can interfere, and nobody can stop this match from happening, because it's going to happen this Sunday, and whoever wins the match this Sunday will face the WWF Champion at Survivor Series for the WWF Championship." I said

And to make sure that match comes to a close I'm going to ban all of Shawn's friends from the ringside area, and that means no controversy will happen like what happened 9 days ago at One Night Only, but also this Sunday they will be a match for the Intercontinental Championship were my brother-in-;law Owen Hart will face Farooq, and the winner of that match. Well, will face Austin at Survivor Series on November 9th." I said

"And I guess if Owen wins Austin, and I will renew our rivalry for the time being, but since that's in 6 days we are going to talk about tonight. Well, tonight here on Raw we're going to see the Undertaker face my soon to be ex-husband in this very ring tonight, and I'm going to watch it from ringisde at that chair right over there to make sure no controversy breaks loose, because we don't want to see a raw full of chaos tonight, but I'm for sure everything will be under control tonight, and enjoy the show, and I'll see all you later tonight." I said, then dropping the microphone, and then we got out of the ring and went to the backstage area.

We walked back into the locker room, and I smiled. "Well we're back." I said.

"Keej what are we going to do tonight?" Owen asked.

"In our promo?" I asked.

He nodded his head, and smiled. "Yeah in our promo." He replied.

I smiled. "Well we are going to talk about this Sunday on PPV when you and Farrooq fight you the Intercontinental Championship, and we are going to talk about Austin." I said.

He smirked. "I figured you would say that, and that's why I got a new merchandise wrestling shirt." He said, then walking to the bathroom, and then he came right out, and the shirt was awesome on the front it said Owen 3:16 and on the back it said I just broke your neck, and I couldn't help, but laugh at that.

Then Owen looked at me. "So what do you think Keej?" He asked.

"It's perfect for later tonight." I said.

"So true." He replied.

later that night.

Owen and I are making our way to the ring with my hired swat team to make sure Austin doesn't do anything to either Owen or myself, so we was walking down the aisle, and Owen was showing off his Owen 3:16 shirt, and I was just smiling, and then we got in the ring, and my dad had a smirk on his face.

I hugged my dad, while Owen shook hands with his father-in-law, then Owen and I grabbed a microphone, and I smiled. "Owen that is the perfect shirt to wear tonight." I told him.

"You think so?" He asked.

"I absoulutely know for a fact it is." I told him.

Then dad began to talk. "Owen are you stupid, because you come out here and wear that shirt, and knowing for a fact that austin is in this building here tonight." He informed Owen and I.

I smiled. "Dad I know Austin is here tonight, but if he what so ever touches me or Owen the swat team will take care of his pathetic ass tonight, because I'm not scared of Stone Cold Steve Austin because you know what he is good at? He's good at being the bitch of the WWF." I said smiling.

Owen smiled. "Alex I know he's here, but last week he had the audacity to stun you my father-in-law in the middle of this ring, and I know you must be pissed about it, but Stone Cold Steve Austin needs to be stopped, and I know I'm going to win at Badd Blood, and then I'll beat him at Survivor Series, and we'll put an end to all of this that has been going on for months and months, and with Keej by my side. Well, there's nothing that can stop me, because she's the brains, beauty, and sometimes a bitch of TMH, and I'm the tough guy, and Troy is all the muscle, and when you put these 3 wrestlers together we're unstoppable, and that's exactly what we're going to be for now, and forever." He said smiling.

Then Austin came to the ring, and delivered a stunner on Owen, and then he wasn't done, he told Owen what a piece of trash he was while whispering it to Owen, and then Austin got out of the ring, and I checked on my brother-in-law, and then helped him up, and we walked to the back, and Owen was mad.

We walked in the locker room. "I can't believe he did that he's a jackass." Owen said as we walked in.

"I know he'll pay." I replied.

"Guys I saw what happened out there, and Austin will pay, but I got a question Keej who are you cheering for in the Hell In A Cell match?" Nicole asked me.

"I'm cheering for the Undertaker, because he's going to kick Shawn's ass." I replied.

"So true." She replied.

Main Event

I was sitting at the chair close to commentary watching my soon to be ex-husband get destroyed, and the match came to close when Hunter hit Undertaker in the head with a chair, and then him, Rude, Chyna, and Shawn put him in the body bag, and then they tried to run, but I put Shawn back in the ring, and Undertaker tombstonde him, and I was clapping, and had an evil smile on my face, and Undertaker was standing tall in the ring, and that's how Raw went off the air.


	45. Chapter 45

October 5, 1997 Kiel Center St. Louis, Missouri  
>Kristen's POV<p>

Tonight is Badd Blood, and all I got to say is that Shawn is going to get what's coming to him sooner or later, and I know for a fact that Undertaker will give him a beating that he deserves, but most importantly Owen is going to become the Intercontinental Champion for a 3rd time, but I can say this Austin knew what he was getting himself into 6 months ago when he hurt my knee on my 17th birthday, but we will continue the feud after tonight, but Austin isn't going to be on Raw tomorrow night or the 13th, but he'll be back on October 20, and that gives me enough reasons of why Stone Cold Steve Austin is a complete jackass of a man. Well, in my view he is.

Troy looked at me. "Keej Allie wants to talk you. She's on the phone upstairs on hold." He told me.

Then I walked upstairs to my office, and picked up the phone. "Hey Aliie! How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm doing good." She replied.

"That's good Allie, so are you watching the pay per view at home?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but I got to ask you this. If Owen does win the title tonight are you sure you can put up with Austin again?" She asked me.

I smiled. "Yeah I can, becaus Aliie I own this comapany with my family, and that makes me a dangerous woman, and Aliie I'm a former 6 time WWF Women's Champion. I know what I'm doing, and that means that I'm one of the best women alive today." I told her.

"Well Keej my birthday is on Halloween, and I was wondering if I could come to Raw maybe on October 27, because it would really mean the world to me, because your my best friend, and I know that my birthday is on a Friday, and you are always busy on Fridays, and I would really love to come to raw. It would make all of my dreams come true." She told me.

"Allie I'll see what I can do, but you know you will always be my best friend, and now you're a senior in highschool, and I'm so proud of you Allie, because we've been best friends since we've been 13, and I'm 17 and your 16, and I have to say that you are a true friend." I said.

"Keej thank, and how's Monica doing?" She asked.

"Well she's doing pretty good. She just hit 3 months on October 3, and she's not showing yet, but she will be showing soon." I said.

"So what do you want a niece or nephew?" She asked.

"Well to be honest I would love to have either one, but I really want another niece, because we can be mean to the boys, and I always love doing that, because the boys are very stuborn, but they are no match for me, but I do love my nieces and nephews." I said.

"That makes sense, but who do you tihnk your brother Troy's favorite kid is?" She asked me.

"Well I think it's his daughter Ryan, because she's his first daughter, and she is definitely a daddy's girl, because she always wants attention from Troy when she can get it, and I find that very sweet at her part, but she's only 10 though, but still she's a cutie pie, but I can't believe Troy's kids are growing up, because his son Raven is 12, his daughter Ryan is 10, and his baby Reece is 8, and kids just grow up to fast, and now I understand what Troy means with I'm growing up before his eyes, and he's right, because before you know it I'm going to be married, and I'll have kids, but I don't want my parents to think that I'll have as many kids as they had, because I'll have 2 or 3, and that's it, because I want my parents to know that I was a person that was caring to everybody, and never harmed anyone, because I'm not that type of person who would harm a person." I said.

"You're right, because you're the nicest person I know Keej." She said.

"Thanks, because I care about you so much, and yeah you can come to Raw on October 27th I'll mail the tickets to your adress." I said.

"Thank you so much Keej, and I got to go I'll call you in a few months," She told me, and then I hung up the phone, and walked out of my office, and went back downstairs to were the guys was at, and then walked back into the locker room, and sat down.

Troy looked at me. "Keej you ready for tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah I am, and plus it's been on for about an hour." I told him.

"I know that I mean the title match, between Owen and Farrooq." He said.

"Yeah I"m ready, because I know that this rivalry will soon be over." I replied.

"So when do you think it will be over?" He asked.

"I think probably by Survivor Series, and that'll prove that Stone Cold Steve Austin is a jackass, and will get the beating of his life, and I know for a fact he's an idiot.." I replied.

"So you know what you're doing?" He asked.

"Yes I'm 100% positive I know what I'm doing." I replied.

later that night

It's time for the Intercontinetal Championship tournament finals, because Owen and Farooq, are going to face each other next, and I'm going to be at ringside watching the match, and I know for a fact that Owen is going to walk out of Badd Blood as the new WWF Intercontinental Champion, and then Austin will know that at Survivor Series he's getting the asskicking that he deserves, and maybe this time we can get rid of him.

Owen and I walked to the gorilla position, and watched as Farrooq and his nation members walked down the aisle, and got booed by the fans here in St. Louis, and then Owen's theme played, and Tony Chimel began to announce. "And his opponent accompanied by one of the co-owners of the World Wrestling Federation Kristen Lynch- Helmsley from Calgary, Alberta, Canada weighing 227 pounds Owen Hart." He said through the microphone.

The fans cheered for us, and we walked out, and then we got in the ring, and did our taunts, and Austin gave the ref the Intercontinetal Championship, and then they ref raised it up, and I got out of the ring, and then he rung the bell, and the match was pretty damn good, and Austin knocked Farrooq in the head with the Intercontinetal Champinship, when the referee wasn't looking, and then Owen pinned him 123 in the middle of the ring to win the Intercontinental Championship for the 3rd time in his career, and then Austin glared at us, but we ignored it, and celebrated Owen's title victory, and I just smiled knowing that Owen had finally won his Championship back here tonight at Badd Blood, and then we got out of the ring, and went to the backstage and sat down to watch the main event which was The Undertaker VS Shawn Michaels, and I didn't feel bad for Shawn on single bit.

I mean he's the one who decided to mess with my family at One Night Only, and I know for a fact that whatever happens tonight is who Bret is going to be facing at Survivor Series on November 9, and Owen already knows who he's going to be facing, and Troy really doesn't have a match, but he kind of does if it's the traditional Survivor Series match, but Troy is getting more better every day, and I'm proud of him, and proud of what he represents, and what he has accomplished in his career that he has had since 1983 which makes it a 14 year career, and I really have enjoyed my 4 year career well I wrestled in a wrestling place that my grandfather owned from 1993-1995, and that's when I came here, but I only wrestled on weekends their, and that is a good start I thought.

The match between The Undertaker and Shawn began it was a damn good match, and like I predicted Undertaker was kicking Shawn's ass, and Undertaker was about to win the match when a demon in red came, and opend the chained door, and did a tombstone piledriver on the Undertaker, and all of our faces was in shock when Kane did that, and then Shawn crawled to pin Undertaker, and he pinned him 123, and Troy, Owen, Bret, Nicole, and I was in shock. We couldn't believe that with the odds stacked against him he won, and now he was facing the WWF Champion Bret Hart at Survivor Series. Shawn and his idiots was standing tall like they had really won a gold medal something, and that's how Badd Blood ended


	46. Chapter 46

October 6, 1997  
>Kristen's POV<p>

I still can't believe that Shawn won last night, and everybody knows that he can't win without cheating, but Shawn will get what he deserves, and I know him and Bret hate each other's guts, but I know that tonight isn't all about him, and me, and the rest of our clan, because tonight is about Brian Pillman, because Brian died yesterday, and I just found out after the pay per view was over, and it's sad to think about that, and I really don't know what to think about it, because it's hard for all of us here in the WWF.

I walked out of the locker room with a tissue box, because I had been crying, and then Troy came up to me. "Are you ok?" He asked hugging me.

I sighed. No I'm not." I said hugging back, while getting another tissue.

He looked at me. "It'll be ok, and plus you'll always have the memories in your heart." He told me.

I smiled. "You know you're right about that Troy." I told him, while cheering up.

He smiled. "Keej you know tonight Shawn is going to have hell to pay." He said.

"You do not know how much hell I want his ass to endure hell." I said angry.

"Keej he's going to get it." He told me.

"Your damn right he is." I said.

We walked down the hallway, and Owen stopped us in the hallway. "Keej is it me or are we focusing more on Shawn then Austin?" He asked.

I smiled. "You know Owen I think we are, but it's not our fault, because he's the one who made it personal that's all I'm saying." I said.

Owen looked at me. "Yeah Keej your right, but do we even have a match tonight?" He asked me.

I smiled. "No you and Troy don't, but Bret does." I replied.

"Against who?" Owen asked.

"Triple H." I replied.

"Is Shawn going to be at ringside?" He asked.

"Probably." I replied.

"Well then all of us needs to go to ringside." He said.

"I know we do, because Shawn is a cheating bastard." I said.

"So true." He replied.

"Should we go warn Bret or not?" I asked.

"Yeah we should, because what kind of people would we be if we didn't? Besides none of us like Shawn anyways." He said smiling.

"Yeah true, let's go, come on Troy." I said.

Then all of us walked back to the locker room, and opened the door, and walked in, and then we all sat down. "Bret you have a match against Triple H tonight." Owen said.

"Alright, and is Shawn and his clan going to be at ringside?" He asked.

I spoke up. "Yeah all of them are going to be at ringside, and what I heard they have a back up plan that'll make Raw more chaotic than ever, and they said that they are better than us, and I think they are copying TMH." I said.

"So boy toy said he's better than us?" Bret asked.

I smiled. "Yeah that's what he said when I was listening at the door earlier today." I replied.

"You know what all of you are coming to ringside to make sure Shawn doesn't pull anything stupid." He said.

"Well that's good with us, and besides I think they're going to ring later, so that'll give us time to confront them." I said.

Owen smiled. "Keej do you have any idea of what you're going to tell them?" He asked me.

I smirked. "Hell no, but we make up half the stuff we say anyways." I said smiling.

"So true, so what are we going to do?" He asked.

"I think I have a plan." I said.

Later that night

Shawn and the rest of his clan was in the ring saying stupid stuff, about how they are better than us, which is a lie, so I hit Owen in the arm. "What?" He asked.

"Let's go." I said.

Then we all got up, and walked to the gorilla position, and then I listened to Shawn and Hunter act like they were gay, and that's when we walked out, and the fans cheered us, and we stood at the stage, and I began to talk.

"Let me tell you boys something you guys are taking this way to far, yeah I get that you beat the Undertaker last night, but you didn't admit you had some help last night." He said.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked.

"Don't play dumb with me." I said.

Then Bret took the microphone out of my hand. "You know what Shawn you and I have been through wars together, and I'm a second generation wrestler, and a lot of second generation wrestlers have payed their dues, but I got you at the survivor series, and I think I know what the HBK and the HHH stand for, because you are a homo, and your buddy and the green shirt is a homo, so tonight I'm going to beat your friend Hunter Hearst Helmsley." He said.

"Im no queer, because I'm married to your friend Keej." Hunter said.

I grabbed the microphone out of Bret's hand. "Well now that you say that Hunter. I got to tell you this, and that is that you must have memory loss, because in February of this year I came down to this ring, and I told you that I wanted a divorce, and now that I see you and Shawn acting like you are in love with each other. It makes me thankful that I asked for a divorce, and you better me talking to my lawyer, because I've already signed the divorce papers on August 26, 1997, and you better sign them, because I don't want to spend the rest of my life married to you, but I do admit at one time I did love you, but that was then, and this is now, because all that I liked about you is gone, and that's why I want you to sign the damn papers, so I don't have to be married to you anymore." I said angry.

"Keej we can work this out." Hunter said.

"There's no working this out, because we are done." I said.

I gave the microphone back to Bret. "Tonight we will prove a point to you Shawn." He said, and then we all walked to the backstage area, and Owen looked at me. "Keej what are you going to do if he want sign the papers?" He asked me.

I sighed. "I don't know I guess I'll go find our marriage licenses and rip them up." I said.

Owen looked at me. "Keej it will be ok, don't worry, because you'll be fine, and everything will work out some way." He said.

I sighed. "I hope you're right Owen, because I don't know how much more of this I can take, but Owen I know you'll always be there for me." I said.

He hugged me. "Keej I'll always be there for you no matter what you're my sister-in-law, and you, Troy and Monica and the kids are my whole world, because you and Troy are the best in laws I have." He told me.

I smiled. "It's good to hear that, but Owen I really need your help." I said.

"Troy and I will try to help you with the whole divorce stuff, because we can tell you're not happy, and that doesn't need to be happening to you." He said.

"I know it doesn't at least somebody understands how I'm feeling, and Owen I feel so horrible, because I'm married to him." I said.

"I know." He said.

Later that night

It was time for the main event Bret was going one on one with Hunter, and we was going to be at ringside, and I decided to commentate for the match, so we walked back out, and I went over to the commentary position, and put my headsets on, and sat down.

"Keej welcome, how are you feeling about this match?" J.R. asked me.

"I'm feeling pretty good about it, because I'm a member of the Hart Foundation, and Shawn Michaels is going to get his ass kicked at the Survivor Series on Sunday November 9th in Montreal Canada, and I hope by then I'm divorced." I said.

"Keej what do you think about your estranged husband's chances?" King asked me.

"Well his chance could be 50%." I said

The match was pretty good, but chaos happened when Shawn cheated behind the refs back, because he kicked Bret in the face with his super kick, which caused Bret to get counted out, and my retarded husband won the god damn match, and I was devastated so I got up from commentary, and slapped Shawn right across the face, and it knocked him down, and he was in shock, and Raw ended with me standing tall in the ring, and Bret might of lost, but I got the last hit.


	47. Chapter 47

October 13, 1997  
>Kristen's POV<p>

My brother Troy isn't here tonight, so that means that yours truly is running the show, and Bret, Troy, and Nicole isn't here tonight, so that means that Owen and I are only here, but you know what Troy isn't here tonight, because today is his and Sarah's 14th Wedding Anniversary, and that's so nice I think, but tonight is going to be awesome, because Owen and I have a great bond with each other, and Austin is here tonight. He came back a week early, so that means I have to be the head bitch.

I looked at Owen. "Austin is here tonight." I said.

"Ok let's take care of him, because god knows that you always have a plan of how to get inside his head, and mess with him." He said.

I smiled. "You know what Owen you're right I do, but knowing the fact that we are the only people here of the hart foundation it gives me a plan Survivor Series is 4 weeks away, and Owen I know what you have in mind, and you want payback you know what you'll get it tonight, now first we need a plan to take care of Shawn and his clan." I said.

"I know, but I have an idea of how to get payback on Shawn and his friends. Easy at the end of the show call there asses out, and plus we are going to talk about Austin at the beginning of the show, so let's go," He told me.

I smiled. "Alright if you say so." I replied.

Then we walked out of the locker room, and the walked to the gorilla position, and then Owen's theme hit, and we walked out, and got a mixed reaction by the fans, and then we got in the ring.

Then I asked for a microphone, and I began to talk. "Tonight is going to be a little bit different, because you see my brother Troy isn't here tonight, and neither is Bret or Nicole, so it leaves us to talk about tonight, Well apparently Stone Cold Steve Austin is here tonight, so with that in mind I want you people to understand this, and it actually made me feel a little warm hearted, but Stone Cold Steve Austin has agreed to come to this ring, and talk all of this out, and I have to say I know he hates me, but that doesn't mean anything, so Austin please come down to this ring, because it's very important if you understand that be a man and come down to this ring." I told him.

Then Austin walked out, and had a smile on his face, and then got in the ring, and gave both Owen and I glares, and I smiled. "Austin I know how you feel about getting stripped of both of your championships, so let's talk this out, because you see you're going to have a match in 4 weeks at Survivor Series against Owen Hart, and the match is going to be in Canada our home country, and you know what that means? That means that you are going to be highly booed by the Canadians, but that's ok, because Austin you've done some awful things to me in the last year, and your going to pay for it, we will win this war at the Survivor Series, and I got to tell you this if you touch either one of us from now until November 9th. Well, then your match at Survivor Series will not take place, and if you think about doing that well then you better remember what I said about your match." I said.

"I mean if you really want your title back, then you're going to have to restrain yourself not to touch Owen Hart, and not to touch me, because if you do that you will be spending Survivor Series weekend behind bars, and I mean it, and I have to say you aren't as bad as Shawn Michaels is, because I know that you wouldn't try to hurt a pregnant lady." I said.

"You know Keej you're right, because I'm more of a man that Shawn Michaels, and I'm sorry of what Shawn tried to do to Monica, because I wouldn't hurt a woman that is pregnant, because it would be real low for somebody to do that, and as far as you say about Survivor Series. I don't like you guys, but Keej I'll try my best not to attack you two before Survivor Series, but I do respect you two, because you guys have guts to come out, and show your asses on national television." He said.

"Austin that's really nice to hear that, but in 27 days you and Owen are going to fight each other for the Intercontinental Championship, and I'm going to say this on November 9th you guys are fighting for the love that these fans have for you guys. I mean at one point these people loved us Owen, and Austin they love you now, but maybe we could forgive these people, and if you show me at Survivor Series that you have the guts to beat Owen Hart then I'll shake your hand, and end this feud that we have, but either way I'll end the feud." I said.

"Keej you're right Austin if you beat me at the Survivor Series I will shake your hand, and that'll earn me your respect, because I know I hurt your neck, but I didn't mean it, but I was so focused on the match, that I didn't think that I hurt you that bad, but then I realized I did, but I did, and I've caused you almost 3 months of your career, but I was to worried of what was going on in my life." He said smiling at me.

"Austin if you win we will shake your hand, and I'll give you a week to figure out what your going to do next week, because we have a lot of things to do tonight." I said, and then Owen and I left the ring, and went to the backstage area, and went back to the locker room, and sat back down, and I just sighed, and was just waiting until later tonight, when Owen and I have the end of the show to address Shawn's clan for the pain that they've caused us, but they will get everything they deserve.

Later that night.

Shawn's clan was already in the ring,, so we walked out, and stood on the stage, and smiled. "Well you guys have done some pretty awful things to our family in the past month, but I'm going to tell you this one time, and it's if you guys think that messing with us in going to end, and be all fun and games. Well, think again, because If I ever see any of you people doing things that our unnecessary. Well, then like my father said a few weeks ago here on Raw you guys will be fired immediately, and I would think again before messing with us." I said.

"Are you supposed to scare us?" Shawn asked.

"I would be scared of me if I was you, because I can make your life a living hell." I said.

Owen smirked. "What Keej means Shawn is that at One Night Only when you was fighting my brother-in-law Troy you kept your eyes on my wife, and after the match, when she hit you in the head with her knee brace you almost hurt my wife, and if it wouldn't of been for me my wife would of had a miscarriage, and let me tell you something Shawn I advise you and all of your friends to keep your hands off my wife if you know what's good for you, because I'm only going to tell you this once, and you better listen closely you are pathetic for even putting your hands on her." He said.

"You got to understand that she's my wife and the mother of my children, but she is also one of your bosses because she owns this company with her parents and brothers and sisters, and if you think for one second that we are going to forget what you did to her last month, then you are crazy I'll never forget what you did to my wife, and I thank god everyday that she's ok, because Shawn she doesn't like you that much, and it's no secret that I don't like you, but what I can say is that everybody with the last name of Hart hates you, but then my wife's family hates you two, so my family pretty much hates your guts, but I hope you learn not to mess with my family again if you know what's good for you." Owen said.

"Is that some kind of a threat?" Shawn asked.

"No it's a promise, because if you ever, AND I MEAN EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY WIFE AGAIN, THEN YOUR ASS WILL BE DEAD, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO HURT YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID, AND MAYBE YOU'LL LEARN NOT TO TOUCH MY WIFE." He said.

"Well Owen I cant help it that your wife is attractive." He said.

"Shawn do me a favor, and shut the hell up, because nobody gives a damn what you have to say, and personally these people hate you." I said, and, then walking to the back, and that's how raw ended that night.


	48. Chapter 48

October 20, 1997  
>Kristen's POV<p>

Well everybody is back tonight, and Troy said he didn't blame Owen for going crazy last week on Shawn, because he thinks Shawn deserved it, and because of the actions last week the match is going to happen Owen Hart VS Shawn Michaels in the main event of Raw, and it's great, because tonight Owen gets to teach Shawn a lesson, about disrespecting his wife, and somebody needs to teach him a lesson, and I think Owen can kick his ass, and teach his ass a lesson, but I have a feeling something is going to happen.

Troy looked at me. "Keej tonight Owen has to beat Shawn." He told me.

"I know he does, because Shawn did something that was sickening." I replied.

"Keej you are smart." He said.

"Thanks Troy, but I'm going to my office to call Monica." I said.

"Alright I'll see you in al little bit, but be back down here before main event time." He said.

I smiled, and then I got up, and opened the door, and walked out of the door, and the closed the door, and walked up to my office, and opened the door, and closed the door, and went to my desk and picked up the phone, and dialed my sister Monica's phone number.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey Monica it's me I just wanted to talk to you for a while." I said.

"Hey Keej, so what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much, just taking care of the show, and making sure it goes good for the night." I said.

She smiled. "That's good, because I love Raw, but I have to tell you this Shawn is an idiot, because I almost had a miscarriage, because of his ass, and everybody has been calling, and checking on me, even Owen's mom, and my mom is mad to, because she went back and watched it, and baby sister she was pissed off, because she said nobody does that to my daughter." She said.

"I don't blame mom for thinking that, because Shawn crossed the line, because he doesn't put his hands on anybody's wife, and he made a mistake when he touched you, and that he can't take back, and everybody knows how much Owen loves you, and he told me that Troy, me, you and your kids are his whole world, and I believe that." I said.

"Yeah it's probably true, but Keej you are my little sister, and you was trying to tell him to stop, but he didn't, and that has to be low for him to do that. Did he do that to send a message to Bret or what, because I have no idea why a man would do something like that all I know is that when he gets his ass kicked tonight he's going to deserve it." She said.

"Exactly, because Shawn did something that he shouldn't of done, and that's low real low, but I got to say this Survivor Series is coming up in 20 days, and that's the day that he will get his ass kicked, but enough about him, and then there's Austin the guy who got his neck broke, because of Owen, but I think Austin will be ready to go come Survivor Series on November 9th, because I talked to his doctor, and he said he should be good to go on November 9th." I said.

"Well that was an accident when Owen did that to Austin's neck, and you got to understand Keej that when Owen did that pile driver he didn't know what the hell he was doing, and the fans probably didn't know what the hell happened, because everything was going great until he did the pile driver, and he probably forgot how to do the damn move, and I never asked him any questions I just went with what he told me, which was I know how to do the move Monica don't worry about me, and I did, and it's weird, because Owen doesn't want people to worry about him, and yet he always worrying about everybody else." She said.

"I know, and I see him everyday, and he's always like that Monica, and I tell Owen to not worry about me, and he tells me that he has to worry about me, because I'm his sister-in-law, and he don't want anything to happen to me, and I tell him that I'll be fine, and I think he is concerned about all of us more that he is about him." I said.

"Yeah and it's weird, because when Owen and I first got together he was that way, and after 18 years of being together with him. I've learned that he will do anything he wants, and I know that when he says everything will be ok with him I know to shut up, because he's just going to tell me that he's right, and I'm wrong." She said.

"Wow Owen is so caring, and awesome, but I know that you can make him mad, and you don't want to see that side of him, but I do admit Monica Owen has taught me a lot about this business my career has took off sky rocket since my heel turn, but I'm 17, and I just love this business more than anything, and I know for a fact that Owen and I have a great bond." I said.

"Yeah you guys do, because Owen always tell me that you guys are so close with each other, and that he loves hanging out with you, and Owen and I have learned a lot of things about this business, and it was never to back down from a fight, and I know that I'll never do that." I said.

"Keej you know I see a lot of Troy and me in you, because you got my attitude and you got Troy's wrestling skills, and you'll approve." She said.

"I know I will." I said.

"Well, I'll talk to you later." She told me.

"Alright talk to you later sissy." I said, and then hung up the phone.

Then I walked back down stairs, and then walked back into the locker room, and Owen and Troy smiled, and then I smiled. "Hey guys." I said smiling.

Owen smirked. "You ready partner?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yeah I was born ready." I said, and then we opened the door, and walked out of the locker room, and the walked to the gorilla position, and then Owen's theme played through the arena, and we walked out, and then we got in the ring, and I asked for a microphone.

"Before Shawn Michaels gets his ass out here I have a few things that I need to say, and that is Shawn if you ever, and I mean ever do what you did at One Night Only. I'll end your career, and then you'll have your ass kicked in this ring, and then I'll have no worries about you, but if your so tough why don't you put your European Championship on the line, because Owen said he'll put his title on the line, and the last time you two fought. Owen put you on a stretcher, and sent you to the hospital, because he kicked you in your head, and gave you a severe concussion which almost ended your career 3 years ago, and Shawn don't make me make you go through the same thing Stone Cold Steve Austin is going through, because I'm not afraid I will make your life in the WWF a complete living hell, and Shawn you don't scare me, and I'm not intimidated by you." I said.

Then Owen grabbed the microphone. "Shawn don't make me put you in the hospital, and I want all you people to witness me kick Shawn's ass in this ring tonight, and walk away with two Championships." He said.

Then Shawn came out with his clan, but he told them to stay on the stage, and they did, and I waved by to them, and I was smiling, and then Shawn got in the ring, and Owen helped me out of the ring, and then Owen handed the ref his title, and Shawn handed the ref his title, and then the ref held the title up, and rung the bell for the match to begin, and then at the end Austin stuck his nose in the match, and raw ended with all of us brawling with either Austin or Michaels


	49. Chapter 49

October 27, 1997  
>Kristen's POV<p>

Well Survivor Series is in 13 nights, and Austin is here, so I'm going to confront his ass tonight in the ring about the act he pulled last week, because what he did sickened me, because I told him he wasn't to touch either one of us, but he pissed us off last week, so I'm going to tell him this, and that's if he interferes on matches, and makes Owen lose again he will get it this time, and I swear to god that he will, and I mean it, because he is a idiot.

"Keej what are you going to do about Austin tonight?" Owen asked.

"Well I'm going to go down to that ring, and talk about this." I said.

"Now that you say that do I need to come?" He asked.

"Yeah you do need to come." I replied smirking.

Then we walked out of the locker room, and walked to the gorilla position, and then Owen's mucsic played throughout the arena, and then we walked out, and then we got in the ring.

I grabbed a microphone. "Well last week in the Main Event of this show Raw Owen had Shawn's ass beat, but what happens all hell breaks loose, because Stone Cold Steve Austin came down to this ring, and hit Shawn in the head with a chair, which I didn't mind him doing that it's just the way he did it, because everybody knows Owen was going to take both of the Championships, and just to make this straight. Stone Cold Steve Austin can't interfere in any matches that anybody is in or he will not have his match come Survivor Series." I said.

"I mean he has to make his choices very carefully, because I'm a woman that is very rich. I now know why you people boo me, because you people are jealous that I have more money than all of you people, that I'm more beautiful than all of you people, and quite frankley I'm the only woman in this company who has to balls to actually put Stone Cold Steve Austin as a target. You see this war has been fun, because I've got to make Austin feel worthless." I said.

"I mean when Stone Cold Steve Austin stunned me in the ring in April he showed his true colors, because after he stunned me. He attacked me, by putting a chair on my knee, and making me a innocent woman have to go and have knee surgery, and because of that is why Owen and I have made his life a living hell, but look on the bright side Stone Cold Steve Austin was atleast Champion for 8 days, and what a title reign it was, because he got exactly what he deserved on August 3, 1997." I said.

"Seriosuly do you people think that I enjoy Austin suffering? No, I don't I feel sorry for Stone Cold Steve Austin, because the fact is Austin's neck was broke, but now that it's healed Owen I only got one thing left to say, and that it is tonight on Raw we are going to protest against Shawn Michaels, and Austin if you want to join us it's fine, because anyone, and everyone is allowed to come and join the protest later tonight on Raw, but if you don't want to come your missing out on the fun tonight." I said.

"Owen tonight we are definitely going to take all of this protesting out on each and every single one of you fans that has enjoyed Austin getting revenge on us, but you know what when it's all said, and done you people will see Austin get his ass kicked on November 9th at the Survivor Series when we are back in Montreal, Canada a country that is worth living in, but I have to say that when you mess with me sooner or later you all get what you deserve, and that'll happen in 13 days from now." I said.

"You're right Keej, because Stone Cold will get his ass kicked on November 9th, by me, because what he did to you on your bithday he can't take back, but he can get his ass kicked, and that is going to happen, and when that happens our worries will be over." Owen said.

"You know what you're right, and in 13 days I'm going to stand at ringside, and watch austin get the worse beating of his life, and I'll know that when it's happening that he made his choice to hurt me, but now I'm going to watch it all happen." I said, then I dropped the microphone, and Owen and I got out of the ring, and walked to the backstage area together, and then walked back into the locker room, and sat down, and then smiled at each other, and then I started laughing for a few minutes.

"Guys that was great." Troy said.

"Thank you Troy, because it was meant to be that way, and on November 9th Austin is getting his." I said.

"He truly is but what is the protest about?" He asked.

"Well, it's for us to take down Shawn and his clan." I said.

"Well if that's the case then I'm in." He said.

"Great, so let's make some signs for the protest." I said.

"Alright." Troy said.

"Then I opened my creation bag, and got a few signs that was blank, and then I got some markers, and then we wrote some things on the back of the signs and the front one said This is a fix on the front and on the back Take them down, and one said FIRE SHAWN on both sides and the last on said SHAWN IS A JACKASS ON BOTH SIDES, and then we put my stuff away, and smiled at each other, and at about that time Bret and Nicole walked in.

"What have you guys been doing?" Nicole asked.

"Making signs for the protest." I replied.

"That's cool, so you guys are really going through with it tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, because Shawn knew I had him beat last week, and I'm still pissed off at what he did to Monica." Owen replied.

"Owen this protest could lead to Shawn getting what he deserves." She replied.

"There's only one way to find out, and that is tonight in the ring." He replied

Later that night.

Troy, Owen, and I was at the gorilla position with our signs, and then the TMH music my time played throughout the arena, and then we got in the ring with signs, and the fans was looking confused at us, and then I grabbed a microphone.

"Tonight we are going to protest about Shawn, and we are not leaving this ring until Shawn gets his ass destroyed in this ring, and when that happens all of what Shawn has done will be protested, because we protesting against all of his actions over the past few months, and tonight I swear to god that I'll make him go through a living hell." I said.

"Keej is 100 percent right, because we are protesting against what Shawn did to my wife Monica, and I know for a fact that he has had a crush on her for many, many, many years, but that doesn't explain why he did what he did at One Night Only, but at Survivor Series in 2 weeks he will probably get his ass kicked in this very ring by my brother Bret, and I don't know why he has a problem with me." Owen said.

"Well I still haven't got my rematch for the European Championship, and you know what I'll get my rematch when I'm ready you see I still have a knee brace, and I swear to god that it's because of Shawn, and Shawn get your ass out here roght now." Troy said.

"Then Bret came down there, before Shawn could come out, and it's probably, because of how much he hates Shawn, and the Shawn came out, but he didn't come alone, because he brought his idiots with him, and he got the Canadian flag and wiped his nose with it.

Then he got a microphone. "All you Canadians ever do is whine." He said.

"Well you are the same way, but Shawn you do immature things, but it is totally different when you're talking about us 3, but Shawn you've definitely acting like a degenerate." I said.

"You know what that's it I know who we are now Degeneration-X you make your rules, and we will break them." He said, and then going to the back,

"Well that's fine Shawn, because that's already been done, because TMH always breaks the rules, and if you want to play. Well we will play next week if your here on Raw." I replied, and then dropped the microphone, and then we all raised our arms in victory, and then I went outside the ring, and went and got my friend Allie to come in the ring, and she did, and she hugged Troy, Owen, and I, and it was great, because Troy, Owen and I was smiling, because she had the same TMH shirt that all 3 of us had on, and Raw ended with all of our hands raised up in the air.


	50. Chapter 50

November 3, 1997  
>Kristen's POV<p>

Well tonight I've been thinking for the past 7 days of why somebody like Shawn is being an asshole to everybody else, and in reality he's going to get his ass kicked in 6 days, and Bret isn't here tonight, so that means that Owen, Troy, and I are going to have something to say, but on Sunday Troy has a match against the American superstars in Survivor Series match, so he wil probably win the match, but tonight I have a lot of things to think about, and that is what could possibly happen?

I mean Shawn has shown his ass for a few months, and I'm more worried about Shawn, then I am Austin, because Shawn is an idiot, and he makes me sick everytime he comes out to the ring, and I have some things I need to get off my chest, but I think all of this is starting to add up, because this was thought of months ago I bet, because right after Hunter betrayed me Shawn started slowly acting like an ass, but I know from the bottom of my heart that he has nothing when it comes to me.

I walked out of the locker room, and walked to the gorilla position, and then my theme played throughout the arena, and then I walked out, and then I walked down the aisle, and then got in the ring, and then did my taunts, and the fans gave me a mixed reaction, and then I looked at me camera and mouthed. "This is an epic anoouncement that's going to make Raw more epic tonight than it has ever been before." then I asked for a microphone.

"You know I feel great tonight, and for the past week I've been wanting to tell all of you something that at Survivor Series in Canada my mother is gonig to be there, and Shawn what you did to my sister was uncalled for, because when you put your hands on her you asked for a war, and you know what you got your war, and the protest is on, and if you somehow win this Sunday, and become the WWF Champion then I'll have an even more protest as you as the WWF Champion, because you suck as champion." I said.

"I mean Shawn has really made me think that maybe we should change our attitude, because I'm thinking that you people want to see me tell Shawn or someone in DX to go to hell, but you know what I will tell anybody in DX to go hell, but you know what I might take some time off to think about what I should do. I mean lately I've been thinking that maybe I've been acting kind of like a brat, but this Sunday if Stone Cold wins I will stop the drama that we've been causing him." I said.

"Now for months I've been thinking what would of happened if I wouldn't of went alone when Troy was defending his Championship against Shawn, but at Survivor Series I'm going to watch Shawn get his ass kicked like he deserves, but when it's all said and done everybody gets what they deserve especially if your name is Shawn Michaels, because your death certificate is about to expire." I said, and then dropped the microphone, and went to the backstage area, and all I needed to do was to calm down, but I don't know if that is possible of happening.

I got out a piece of paper, and started writing.

I've been thinking for the past few weeks that maybe I should take some time off maybe a month to think about how I should change my attitude and how I am, because I want to turn face soon, but I don't want to be the sweet innocent face, because I want to be a badass that doesn't give a damn what people think of me, and I have to say this what really made me want to turn face was of the actions that happened at One Night Only, but I really want to say that when I come back I promise I'll be 120% better than I was before, but always remember I'll be here when you need me, because all you have to do is call me, and I love you guys  
>Love your beautiful daughter Keej<p>

I got up, and went upstairs to my parents office, and they wasn't in there so, I just put the note on the desk, and walked out of the door, and walked back downstairs to the locker room, and Troy and Owen was in the locker room, and they smiled.

"Keej we need to talk." Owen said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Shawn, because you see Troy and I have been talking, and we've been thinking about a plan." He said.

"Go on." I said.

"Well tonight we are going to protest against them again, and this time we aren't leaving the ring until they tell us why they are going after us, and they must apoloigize to us for what they did at One Night Only on September 20, and I'm so mad right now that I can't explain it without having a temper." He said mad while trying to calm down.

"Owen I agree with you, and tonight we will get our answers." I replied.

"Yeah because what Shawn did to my sister just crossed the line, and they will pay." Troy said.

"Troy I know and man tonight you, Keej, and I are going to make them explain, and I'm not tolerating there stuff any longer." Owen said.

"You know why don't we got settle our business in the ring right now, because there's nothing that can stop us knowing the fact that we all are family, and we fight together like he have on many occasions." I said.

Then we walked out of the locker room, and walked to the gorilla position, and then our theme played throughout the arena, and then we walked out, and I knew that this was going to be great, and then we got in the ring, and we asked for the microphone.

"Alright we have had enough of DX, so you know what we are protesting against them, and that means that we are not leaving this ring until they get their asses out here right now, and I mean it, because I'm tired of listening to them come out and act stupid, because lately I've beem thinking maybe we should just kick their ass, and on Sunday I'm going to watch Shawn GET HIS ASS KICKED." I yelled.

"Yeah you're right Keej, because I'm getting tired of this I mean did they really have to take it this far like they almost ended my career, and what they did to Monica was disgusting, and I don't blame Owen for being pissed off at them, because if they did that to my wife I probably would be pissed off too, but what ever happens this Sunday happens just remember that we will be watching all of you, and don't youthink just because you have a title match Sunday which is 18 months in the making means that you are going to walk out of Survivor Series as the Champion, and for you people to do what you did is sick." Troy said.

"You're right, and I protest against Shawn being an idiot, and I protest against everything that he has done to my wife, and I'll beat Stone Cold Steve Austin this Sunday, because I know that I can beat Austin, and I don't need no help what so ever, because when it's all said and done I'll win 123, but now you talk about DX well when they tihnk they are better than us they can try to fight us, but boys it's not going to happen, because we are men that doesn't do horrible things to women, and at least Stone Cold Steve Austin had the class not to try and attack a pregnant woman who is a wife to me, and a mother to 2 kids, but Shawn that's ok, because you'll get what's coming to you in 6 days, but get your ass out here right now we got some business to take care of." Owen said.

Then Shawn walked out with DX, and stood at the stage. "What is this about?" He asked.

"It's about why did you try to hurt my wife?" Owen asked.

"Simple Owen to send a message to your older brtoher." He said.

"Well that's fine, but we aren't leaving this ring until you apologize not just to us, but to each and every single one of these fans." Owen said.

"Well alright I'm sorry for what I did to your wife, and I promise I won't do it again." He said.

"Well that's alright, and now I have some things to tell you GET THE HELL OUT MY ARENA." I yelled, and then they left, and we all raised our wrists in the air to end Raw.


	51. Chapter 51

November 9, 1997 Molson Centre Montreal, Quebec, Canada

Kristen's POV

Well tonight is Survivor Series, and I feel so good after last week, and I have a feeling that Stone Cold Steve Austin feud with us is going to come to an end tonight, because lately we haven't really been focusing on him, and it could cost Owen the match, because he has a lot of things to think abouut that's been happening, because lately Owen has been worrying about Monica and what Shawn has been causing on Raw in the past number of months, and It's hell every week.

Well I have a wise feeling that tonight might possibly be Bret's last night in the WWF, because I think my dad is taking Vince's side with the whole feud, and I pray to god that it doesn't happen, but it could happen, and I don't want it to happen, because Shawn did nothing to deserve a title match, because all he did was act like a coward, and get his ass kicked for 45 minutes in a hell in a cell match, and he got lucky when Kane appeared, because I know Undertaker would of won if Kane wouldn't of appeared.

I'm 17, and I know for a fact that being the age that I can pretty much do what the hell I want when I want to, and that's good for me, because I'm proud of myself, and I'm proud to be a sister, a cousin, a daughter, an aunt, a friend, and a sister-in-law, because I got a lot of people who care about me, and tonight I have a feeling that something isn't going to go as planned, and I can guarntedd you it won't be good at all, and it should be something that is unbelievable

Now the note that I gave my parents they signed it, so that means I can have some time off from this company, but I'm sure how long it'll be. I personally need some time to think of what I'm going to do since my heel run got ruined, because of Shawn, but I could be a face, but just with my feel attitude, and I think that it'll work out if I just take some time to think about what I'm going to do, because I have no idea what I'm going to do anymore because of DX.

I walked out of the locker room, and I was thinking of my career of how it has evolved when Owen tapped me on the shoulder. "Keej are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm just taking some time off after tonight." I replied.

"I can relate to what you are saying, but why are you taking some time off?" He asked.

"I need to think of what I'm going to do with my career since Shawn started this whole war, and he's getting on my nerves I mean I've been trying to think straight, but everytime I do all I can remember is September 20, 1997 it likes it's stuck in the back of my mind." I said.

"Keej you just need some air, and you might need that for a few weeks, because I've had that probably back in 88, and I just took some time off, and look at me now I'm fine, and I'm one of the top superstars here in the WWF." He said.

"So true, but Owen how did you get through it?" I asked.

"I talked to Monica about it, and we talked it out as husband and wife, and I think you need to talk it out with your parents when you get home, but you're almost 18, and Keej if you ever need anyone to talk to. Well, I'm here, and I'll stay here for quite a while, and I love you." He said.

"Thanks Owen I might have to talk to mom and dad about it, but it's not going to work, because mom and dad are always busy, and I never can talk to my parents about personal issues, because I always want to talk to them, and they are always to busy, so that's why I hang out with you guys." I said.

"Keej just remember everything will be ok, and we will all be here for you, and maybe you can talk to Troy or I about it, because we both have had that problem in our careers, so just to let you know we will be here if you need to talk to us about anything, and Keej tonight you are going to watch Austin get his ass kicked if I can." He said.

"I know how you feel, and maybe all of us need time away from this to think everything out." I said while smiling.

"Yeah that could be a possibility, but Keej you have to learn to deal with this when you're having these kinds of problems, because everytime something like that happens I learned to deal with it or just let it all out." He said.

"You know I'm bipolar, and have anger problems, and I'm so much like Troy that if you piss me off I'll let it all out, and it's just what kind of a person I am, and will always be, but Owen I think my anger has gotten worse in last 5 years." I told him while smiling.

"Yeah Keej you really do have anger problems, and I agree the best thing for you to do is let all of you emotion out, because Keej that's the only way you're going to feel a hell of a lot better, but you've always been somebody that has had an awesome attitude." He said.

"Thanks and you know what this has been an awesome time in my life, and Owen you know that I love this business, and that's something that I will always love, because this is in my blood, and it always will be." I replied while laughing.

Later that night

It's finally time for Owen Vs Austin, and I'm going to be at ringside, and I can't help, because of Slaughter. Yeah, I through him out of the building, and he says I can't interfere. Well, whatever he's not the boss. I run this company with my family, and he doesn't tell me what the hell to do.

Owen and I walked to the gorilla, and his theme played throughout the arena, and he got an ovation, and we walked down the aisle, and Austin was already in the ring.

Then the match started, and it was pretty damn good I was really into, and so was the fans, and halfway through the match Troy came out, and we watched the match, and the match came to an end when Austin won the match, and he truly earned my respect in that match, and I got in the ring, and asked for a microphone. "Austin you really showed me that you have what it takes to be champion, and I just want to tell you this Austin that you deserve to be Champion, and you truly have my respect." I said.

"I mean you proved me wrong, and all I can is you are a true champion, and I'm sorry if we've caused any problems, and Austin from the bottom of my cold heart I have to tell you that oyur one of a kind, because you are a man that'll do what he wants when he wants, and for that thank you for this war, and let's call for a truce." I said, and then Austin shook all 3 of of our hands, and that offically made us fan favorites once again, and it was good to feel that.

Later that Night

It was main event time Bret told all of us to stay backstage, because he and Shawn was going to settle their differences like men, and I watched the match, and it was an asskicking for Shawn, and I was waiting to see Shawn beg, but he didn't, but the match also went both ways, and close to the end of the match my dad came out, and he told the ref something, and at that point Shawn had Bret in the sharshooter, and all of us was screaming from the top of our lungs for Bret not to tap out, and he didn't, and my dad called for the bell, and declared Shawn the champion, and then the rest of us walked out, and we was pissed, and I was mad at my dad, and Bret spit in his face, and he then told us he was leaving the WWF, and we said our goodbyes, and then Bret started throwing things, and then the show ended with Bret writing WCW in the air, and I couldn't believe my dad would do that, and then Owen and the rest of us got out of the ring, and walked to the back, and all we could think is maybe time off will be a good think, because as far as I'm concerned that's a Montreal Screwjob, and my dad has just screwed one of his top stars out of the Championship, and he could of been a business man, but my dad wouldn't  
>Now that my dad sided with Shawn. Well, when we come back all I can say is that my dad will be my next target no matter what happens, and I have to say this that my dad has really showed his true colors tonight in Montreal<p> 


	52. Chapter 52

December 22, 1997  
>Kristen's POV<p>

Well we returned on December 7, but we haven't really been doing anything, because we haven't been on TV that much, but I have a have a feeling that tonight is going to be the night that my dad gets his ass confronted, because tonight I have a back up plan, and I'm not saying what it is, but all I'm saying is that I have a back up plan, and it's going to shock everybody, but speaking of the guys they've been calmer now, since we all talked it out at my house a month ago.

We walked out of the locker room, and walked to the gorilla position, and saw that my dad was in the ring, so I motioned for our music to play, and it did, and we walked out and got a standing ovation, and then we walked down the aisle, and got in the ring, and did our taunts, and the crowd cheered, and then my dad just looked mean at us, and then we asked for a microphone, and my dad had the meanest look on his face.

"Dad we came out here to tell you that your acting like a child." I said.

"Me acting like a child. I'm not the one who tells other grown men to fuck it, and you 3 act like children, and you are my family, but I got a lot of things I have to say to you 3, because you see Keej you've always been my youngest daughter, and you've always seamed to get exactly what you want, and I have to tell you this you're the youngest child, and you've always gotten all of the attention, but Keej I have to tell you something you've disappointed me lately, and I'm not going to take it that much longer." He said.

"Well dad I don't care, because I don't get why you're being mean to mom lately, and she loved you dad." I said.

"No she didn't what she loved was my money, and I didn't want to marry her, no I didn't I had to marry her, because if I wouldn't of married her your brother Troy and your sister Monica would of been a bastard, because you see I knew that your mother was that say all alone, and you and your sister Monica are just like her.

"I'm All Grown Up Now" played throughout the arena, and the fans knew it was my sister Monica, and she walked out, and my dad was shocked to see that she was here tonight, and I had a smile on my face, and then I helped her in the ring, and grabbed a microphone for here, and handed it to her.

"Dad I know what kind of a man you are. Your a man who has took everything that I've done to you out on my husband, and I'm tired of you doing that, because you make Owen's life a living hell, because why? Because I got married at age 20, and moved out of the house, and left you heartbroken, but I find it funny that when Owen and I got married you walked me down the aisle, and I find that funny that you would do something like that, and after being married for 12 years I've learned a lot about life, and in life there's people that you trust, and there's people that you hate more than anything, and as hard as it hurts me to say this dad, but I hate you with passion." She said, and the crowd cheered.

"Monica let me tell you something you are getting brainwashed by your husband, because I know you don't mean that." He said.

"Dad I do mean that, because you've made me hate you for years, and what you've said lately that Shawn is the real champion is absolutely nuts, because dad you like the man who almost made me have a miscarriage, but I didn't, and you know what I always hated how you never accepted Owen and I's relationship, when mom did, and mom was always taking care of us, when we was kids, because my dad was always worried about this business, because it always came first it was like that my whole childhood everywhere I would go in the house all my dad would ever talk about is wrestling, and he ruined my childhood, and my teen years was actually great, but he's tried many times to ruin my adult hood, but dad that's not going to happen, because you know what my husband is the only man besides my brothers that I'll ever love anymore, because as far as our relationship goes I'm not your daughter anymore you don't deserve to have Keej or myself as your daughters." She said.

He was speechless, and then looked at her, and got out of the ring, and we all laughed, and then speaking of the devil Shawn walks out, and it just ruined everything, but none of us was intimidated my him, because we didn't care what he thought, and they got in the ring, and got a microphone, and we glared at them, and we could here the fans boo them, which made us laugh at how stupid they were.

"Monica is so nice to see you again. I mean when I hurt your brother 3 months ago I was thinking about you." Shawn said.

"You know what I've been thinking a lot in the past 3 months, and it's been a lot of evil words that's been playing inside my head over and over again, because you see on September 20, you almost hurt me I could of had a miscarriage, but you know what Shawn I didn't, but I'm going to tell you this I might be found attractive, but I don't care what you say about me, because in reality you're an asshole that deserves his ass kicked, and I know for a fact that my husband has hurt you before, and how long was you out for in 1994? Huh? Was it 3 or 4 months? 6 months something like that Shawn? But for years I've despised you, and I despise you even more now." She replied.

"You know let me tell you something I've beaten your brother, both of your brother-in-laws, and I know for a fact that I could do it again, besides I sent your brother-in-law Bret Hart over to WCW, and I wouldn't want this to happen for you, because this is going to be a long discussion at Christmas with all of your family, because Monica you're the reason for all of this, because of your dad, and me is why all of this has been happening, and I have enjoyed every single bit of it." He said.

"Well no Shawn I'm not the reason why Bret got screwed at Survivor Series you the referee and my dad are the reason why Bret got screwed, and as far as us talking about this on Christmas that probably won't happen because Shawn a lot of people only like my dad because of my mother, because you see my mother is nice unlike my father, and that's why everybody liked Troy and I, and my dad can go to hell , because I don't need him to succeed in life, because my life is a lot better without my dad, and I'll always take my husband's side 120% over my dad, because unlike my father I have a heart, and I'm not a person that does this, becasue she's power hungry. I do this, because I want to be apart of this bussiness, and Shawn I know that I can take this all away from you just try me." she replied.

"Well I guess I now know who wears the pants in your family, because it's obvisouly you." He said.

Then Owen stepped in front of Monica, and looked at Shawn mad. "No Shawn it's not I was just watching her tell you off, because husbands are allowed to watch their wives confront men, and that's something you don't know about, because you're not married, and I've been married your 12 years now, and I have to say Shawn it's the best thing of my life, but I have to tell you this your a jackass for even putting your hands on her, and there's a rule that I believe in, and it's another man should never put his hands on a man's wife, because I find it disgusting, and as far as I'm concerned you can go straight to hell were you belong, and you are the most pathetic man I have ever met in my entire life, and I hope you go to hell." He said, and then Shawn got out of the ring, and went to the back, and then we raised all of wrists up in the air, and that's how Raw went off the air that night, and it felt so damn good


	53. Chapter 53

May 23, 1999 Kemper, Arena Kansas City, Missouri  
>Kristen's POV<p>

Tonight is the night were Owen is supposed to do some stupid entrance, and is dressing up as his old persona of when I was a kid, and tonight I'm going to go to the ring with Owen just like we alwayys do, but a little bit different, and I have thought about what Owen said, and it's so hard for me to think about what my life would be like if he was to die. I mean I've knew Owen as far as I can remember, and he's awesome.

I walked into my office, and I had a guest to talk to, and when I got seated I noticed it was my cousin Mandy Mathis. and I smiled, and looked at her.

"So what brings you here?" I asked her.

"Well I talked to Uncle Alex and he told me that I'm going to be apart of the WWF, and to talk to you." She told me.

"Well you'll be apart of the whole greater power story line." I told her.

"Well that's great will I be face or heel?" She asked.

"You'll be face, and then at the end of this yeat you'll make a surprise heel turn." I said.

"Well that makes sense." She said.

"Alright you'll make your debut tomorrow night." I told her.

"Alright cousin that sounds good, and I'll talk you later." she said, and then walked out of my office, and then Troy walked in my office.

"Keej did Owen try to get out of the stunt?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"I was wanted to know what happened." He replied.

"Well I talked to dad about it, and he said Owen didn't have to, and then Vince Russo fucked dad's papers up, and made Owen do it, so if he dies tonight I blame russo." I said.

"Keej I don't blame you, and have you talked to Owen tonight?" He asked me.

"Not that much, but I'm about to talk to him after I finish gilling out cousin Mandy's contract for the WWF." I told him.

"Wow that's awesome, and Britney and Hunter broke up, and he's now seeing Chyna." He told me.

"Woah that's weird." I said.

"I know right, so do you mind if I come with you to talk to Owen?" He asked.

"Of course not Troy he's your brother-in-law too, so of course you can talk to Owen." I said, while filling out Mandy's contract.

"You about done?" He asked.

"Yeah you and I just need to sign it." I said.

Then Troy came and got a pin and signed his name, and then I signed mine, and then Troy took the contract to Mandy and she signed it, and then I filed it, and it was official she was going to become a WWF Diva after tommorrow, and I couldn't wait, because she is 22 she was born on September 24, 1976, and she is the best.

Troy and I then went to were Owen was. "Hey man." Troy said, then putting his hand on Owen's shoulder.

"Hey dude I love you man, and don't forget that." He said hugging Troy.

I smiled. "Owen tonight if you die I'll never forget you, and I promise that when I have kids that I'll tell them anything they want to know." I told him.

He then hugged me, and then Troy joined, and we had a group hug, and Monica isn't here tonight, because little Audrey has the flu, and she is taking care of her at the hotel.

We then released the hug, and Owen looked at Troy eye- to eye man to man. "Troy I love you man, and I proud that we've had a 28 year friendship, and we both came from wrestling families, and we clicked Troy, and I'll always care for you." He told him.

"Owen I love you man, and I'll take care of Monica if something happens to you, and I'll promise to atleast see her 2 to 4 times a week." He told Owen.

"That's fine Troy, and thank you for introducing me to your fine sister Monica she is everything I ever wanted." He told Troy.

"No problem." Troy said, and then huuged him.

Owen then turned to me. "Keej don't cause Troy any trouble be good, and always do the right thing." He told me.

We then walked for the interview. "Tonight Blue Blazer is going to become the Intercontinental Champion, and that'll prove that even superheroes can become champions here in the WWF." I said, and then Owen and I left.

He was getting on the cat walk just about to do his entrance, and I noticed that it was cut, so I yelled "OWEN THE ZIP LINE IS CUT."

He didn't hear me, so I ran out to the ring, and the fans cheered, and I watched as Owen fell from the ceiling about 78 feet, and his head and chest hit the exposed turnbuckle, and I got in the ring, and saw that he was unconcious, and I started crying, and the parmedtic got in the ring, and was trying to save Owen, and Troy was in the ring holding my hand, and they got him on a stretcher, and was taking him to the back, and Troy and I walked behind it, and Troy told me to go to hospital that he would help dad with the show, so I went to the hospital with Owen, and I waited for about 45 minutes in Owen's room he checked into, and the doctor came, and talked to me.

"I'm doctor Courter So you are his sister-in-law correct?" He asked.

"That is correct." I replied.

"Well he is going to be ok. You're brother-in-law is a fighter, and he's tough." He told me.

Then I walked into the room to see Owen, and he was still recovering, and I was just happy that he was going to live another day to see his wife Monica my sister, and his kids. my nieces and nephew, and I'm so happy that he has survived, and I just couldn't wait until Owen would get better, and my next part of my career.


End file.
